Curious
by Chichiforever
Summary: The Senshi hold their breath as the world they once protected turns against them,brainwashed and following a man bent on revenge. Can Usagi and the Senshi survive this new threat, with their identities no long a secret?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all so here is my newest story; I want to give a special thanks to my Beta –**__**Chimichurri! She is fantastic! This story is being redone since when I wrote it I did not have a beta, but now-thanks to Chimichurri, I can finally redo these chapters! Super excited!**_

_**Another special thanks to Sailormoonforever, for reading the chapters a head of time to ensure they are up to par :o)**_

_**Well enough gabbing Enjoy!**_

_Curious_

_Chapter 1_

It seemed like a typical day, a typical morning as four teens walked down the large sidewalk arms entwined into each other creating a chain. They stopped at the large school gates, each brightly smiling as they stared at the busy stream of high school students.

"Senior year" the silver blonde teen whispered "No enemies, no more fighting…just peace" She raised her hand to cover her eyes from the bright and blinding sun, her finger glistened as the light hit the perfect pink diamond "Mamo-chan" she whispered linking her arm back into the 'chain'

It had been over a year since they defeated Galaxia, freed her…gave her a second chance at life. Soon after Chiba Mamoru, Usagi's lifelong love, regretfully and unwillingly returned to America to continue his education. He promised to be back in time for her graduation, which was, as Usagi would say it "9 months-14 days-5 hours and 23 minutes till G-day!"

"So now that we have our human calendar" Minako, Usagi's look-a-like chastised.

"How long till our masked hero returns home?" Makoto, Usagi's tall brunette friend inquired

"9 months-5 days and 6 hours" the blonde smiled "oh and 35 minutes" she added as she looked to her watch. The group laughed as they took a deep breath together

"It's a shame Rei-chan couldn't join us" Ami, Usagi's bluenette friend whispered

Usagi wrapped her arms around her genius friend and smiled "She's just around the corner Ami-chan"

"So are we meeting at the arcade?" Minako asked eyes on the large gymnasium

The group nodded, they said their good lucks and went their separate ways.

_*Tokyo Internal Science and Development Department*_

"Azara! AZARA!" a tall and lanky man screamed as he ran through the hallway

"What? What is it?!" the woman named Azara turned looking quite irate "must you always yell?!"

"Look look!" the man said impatiently as he waved a document in front of her face "I got it! I finally got it! We've done it! I'VE DONE IT!"

"Done what you moron?" she took the papers from the man; she raised her perfectly plucked eye brow "they're cute" she said looking up at him "you do know that pedophilia is frowned upon right?"

The man grabbed the papers from the sarcastic woman "Don't patronize me Azara! I've been working on this project for five years now and I've finally figured it out!"

"Oh please you can't mean that these little high school cheerleaders are who we've been looking for?" Azara shook her head in disbelief "I think it's time we shut the project down, the board is right. There's no need for it, it's been five years and nothing has come from it. If we show up with this information they'll laugh us out the building!"

"I'm right about this Azara the blood doesn't lie…it's them…the sailor scouts" he threw the papers on the table in front of her, each picture scattering out among the large surface.

17 year old Aino Minako, Hino Rei, Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto, 14 year old Tomoe Hotaru, 19 year old Ten'ou Haruka and Kaiou Michiru

Sailor Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune

The paper that sat on top of the stack was of a blonde teen

Tsukino Usagi

Sailor Moon


	2. Chapter 2

_A special thanks to my wonderful Beta __Chimichurri for going over this chapter and fixing my errors :o) also a thanks to SailorMoonForever for reading the chapter before it was put up. Hope you all enjoy the story! _

_Thank you to all that review and favorite this story! You guys are amazing_

_Curious_

_Chapter 2_

Usagi sat happily as her instructor eyed her strangely. She didn't care though; this was her year…her opportunity to show everyone that she wasn't just some dimwitted blonde, no. Now that Galaxia was taken care of and there seemed to be peace, the savior of love and justice can finally focus on her schooling with no distractions.

"_Did you hear Usagi-san aced her exams?"_Usagi giggled as she heard the whispers from behind.

"Usagi-chan" came a soft voice, the blonde in question turned smiling brightly at her childhood friend, Naru "I think you gave sensei a heart att-"

"Is it true?!" came a panting voice, Usagi and the rest of the class turned to the door stunned

"Haruna-sensei?" Naru and Usagi said at the same time as they watched the woman breathing heavily "Did she run here?" Naru questioned

"Looks that way" Usagi answered, her eyes wide, surprised

"Is it true?!" Their junior high instructor asked once more "did Tsukino Usagi _really_ace her exams?!" The class sweat dropped

"Y-yes Haruna-san…she did" Usagi's current teacher answered

The red headed teacher stalked up to the blonde and snatched the grading sheet, which held her scores, from Usagi's fingers. After a few moments Usagi noticed her former teacher's right eye twitch, soon after the paper fell from her hand…she fainted.

"I think you killed her Usagi-chan" Naru assumed wide eyed

"After all these years…this is all I needed to do to get her off my back?!" Usagi picked up her sheet and grabbed her bag as the bell rang "Let's go Naru-chan"

"B-But what about..."

"She'll be fine" Usagi said pulling her friend away. "I don't want to be here when she wakes up" with that said the blonde and the red head were gone.

---Taking a breath Rei looked out among the many trees that lined her school. It was such a beautiful day, but tomorrow was to be even better. The raven haired teen picked up her cell phone holding it to her ear "what time does your flight come in?" she nodded a twinkle in her violet eyes "she'll be so excited" Rei looked to her watch "oh, yea I have to go…I'll see you tomorrow…bye"

Usagi was defiantly going to be surprised, for weeks Rei had been in contact with a certain raven haired prince. The two had set up a plan, Mamoru would be returning home sooner than expected.

With one last smile Rei turned only stop.

"Hino Rei?" A handsome dark haired police officer stood only a few feet in front of her. Rei looked around feeling the presence of more than just a few police.

"What can I do for you officer?"

Without hesitating the cop said sternly "We're going to need you to come with us _quietly_"

"Is there something wrong? Is it my grandfather? Is he alright?" she asked becoming worried; she walked up to the man.

"Just come with us and all will be explained" if only she knew that this was the beginning of the end…

---Usagi sat waiting impatiently for Rei, as did her comrades. "This is so unlike Rei, where is she?"

"Maybe she got a detention" Makoto laughed as the others stared at her "what? Usagi-chan scored higher than Ami-chan on our exams…AND she made it here before _all _of us…anything's possible"

"Hey!" Usagi hissed "I could have gotten scores like this before…but we were all so busy with all those psychos…"

"Ami was able to keep her grade up regardless" Minako teased

"I'm sorry, but Ami has always been a freak of nature"

"True" The Senshi of Jupiter and Venus nodded in agreement

"I'm sitting right here" The bluenette yelled "I am not a freak of nature Usagi-chan"

Usagi stuck her tongue out smiling at her friend "I was only kidding Ami-chan"

Ami nodded "it is strange that Rei-chan is not here…normally she's the first one of us to make it…"

"I hope everything's alright" Usagi worried as the others looked to each other, the same concern masking their faces.

It was then that Usagi's phone began to ring "Hello?" she frowned "alright" hanging up she looked to her friends "that was mom…I have to go" she mumbled

"Awe so soon?" Minako whined

"Sorry, dad's having a coronary" the blonde placed her papers back in her bag

"Gezz Usagi-chan your dad's been spazing an offal lot lately"

"Mako-chan, it's my father…he is a spaze"

"Hey is he still wearing that T-shirt?" Minako asked

"What T-shirt?" Ami and Makoto asked at the same time

Minako laughed as Usagi nodded a look of embarrassment on her face. "A few weeks ago Usagi-chan and yours truly, had to meet Kenji-otosan at the mall…well when we got there he was wearing this shirt that read-"

"Danger overprotective Father" Usagi finished "he even bought a hat that read 'Stay away from my daughter you potential rapist'…" Ami and Makoto busted into a hysterical fit of laughter "you guys suck" standing Usagi glared at her friends "Laugh it up you traders! I have to go"

"Let me walk you home"

Usagi turned around to find Motoki standing behind her "toki-nii-chan you don't have to walk me home _all_ the time"

"_Yes_ I do" he said with a laugh "I promised my best friend I would look after his precious _Usako_"

Usagi giggled bidding a farewell to her comrades "Call me the moment Rei-chan shows" they nodded as the two blondes turned to leave "let us be off dear knight"

"Right away my lady"

--Coming up to the door Usagi hugged Motoki kissing him on the cheek "thanks Toki-nii-chan" she said softly

"You know he really misses you right?" he reminded her, gently pushing a piece of her blonde hair from her eyes

"I miss him too" she whispered a tear falling

Motoki brushed it away "hey…he'll be home soon"

Usagi nodded ready to reply when her porch light began to turn off and on frantically. The two turned to the large window that sat beside the front door, standing behind it was a very worried, angry…crying Tsukino Kenji. He pointed to a small white sign with his free hand that read "_Those who come near my daughter will be__**shot"**___to add to the madness he wore a shirt that read _"Danger overprotective Father"_in big bold letter.

The blonde teen rolled her eyes "okay dad we get your point I'm coming" she yelled but the frantic light continued as more tears fell from the madding father "He's been wearing that shirt for weeks now" she mumbled

Motoki chuckled "man, it's a mystery to me how Mamoru has stayed alive this long…"

Usagi laughed "He hasn't been to the house yet"

Motoki nodded "I can see why" the two laughed once more as Usagi wrapped her arms around her adopted brother; it was then that a banging sound came from the window.

"I should go, please remind the girls to call me if they see Rei" Motoki nodded waving his goodbye. He waited till Usagi was safely in her home, looking to the large window he waved as Kenji held up another sign "_I'm watching you"_ frightened by the menacing glare he was receiving Motoki ran back to the arcade.

Inside the Tsukino house Usagi walked into the large kitchen as her mother was hanging up the phone "Mom, I thought you promised to keep an eye on dad?" she whined slamming down onto a chair, laying her head into her arms

"I'm sorry honey, I was on the phone" she turned to her daughter with sympathetic eyes "what did he do now?"

"He flicked the lights on and off…he banged on the window and he had that stupid sign and shirt on again" she complained

Her mother shook her head as she pulled out a bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water setting it in front of the small blonde

"And you wonder why Mamo-chan hasn't come over yet" Usagi mumbled taking the medication "He's scared out of his mind that dad is going to shoot him on sight"

"It's hard for your father honey, your growing up to be quite a beautiful young woman" Usagi rolled her eyes "I mean look at you sweet heart…you've always been pretty but since your 17th birthday you've developed very well"

Usagi blushed "_mom"_ she whined embarrassed. Her mother was right, since her 17thbirthday Usagi's body took a turn for the better. Her chest had developed nicely, her breast were even bigger than Makoto's. Her hair had taken more of a silver shine to it; she was pleased to see that her body was more curvaceous. She loved her new look, she loved what she was turning into. Mamoru on the other hand had become even more possessive and protective than her father. "Why should it matter? Have I ever given him any reason to worry?"

"Sweet heart it isn't that you've done something wrong…it's just that…well he's a father" she thought for a moment "you'll understand when you have children honey…you'll see…a parent's love is unmoving" she rubbed her thumb over her daughters cheek. Hearing the sobs of her husband she added "And sometimes crazy"

Usagi thought a moment, she thought of Chibiusa, the pink haired little brat that tormented her life when she was 15. Oh but did she love her little pink haired future daughter. She smiled "Your right mom"

Her mother nodded standing up "Oh, I almost forgot have you seen Rei honey?"

Usagi looked to her mom strangely "she was supposed to meet us at the arcade today…but didn't…why?"

"Oh, well her grandfather called earlier asking if you or any of the girls have seen her…apparently she left school during her lunch period and never returned"

Without another word Usagi ran to her room pulling out her communicator "Usagi-chan what's wrong?" Luna asked as she watched Usagi's frantic movements

"Why aren't they answering?" Usagi hissed as she pressed the _all_ call button again "Come on Come on!"

"Usagi-chan" Luna tried again

Usagi ignored the cat as she rushed to her phone, which sat on her night stand, dialing number after number but no reply. "What is going on?!" she yelled "They never ignore a call…" Closing her eyes she search the link she shared with her Senshi…._nothing_…she turned to her black cat a frown on her face "Luna…something's wrong"

--Motoki held the phone away from his ear "_What do you mean they took them?! Took them where?!"_

"I don't know…I got back from walking Usagi-chan home and-" he hears Mamoru's sigh of relief "yes, Usagi-chan wasn't there when the men in black came and took the girls"

"_I don't understand this"_ Mamoru mumbled "_why would the FBI be after the girls…"_He ran his hand through his hair in frustration

"That's not all Mamoru…When they took them…they called them by their…by their Senshi names"

Mamoru became quiet, this couldn't be happening…could it? No, he shook his head, No this couldn't be happening. How did they figure out the senshi's identities?..._wait…if they know the identities of the Senshi that means…_"_Motoki I need you to get to Usako's house now! Take her back to my place make sure no one sees her…"_he looked around the airport worried and concerned. Fear gripping at his heart _"Please get to Usako's house, explain the situation to her…you need to get her out of that house…if they came after her friends…then she's next"_

"Okay" Motoki said grabbing his jacket, bringing the device back to his ear he heard it beep "Mamoru wait a minute I'm getting another call" with a press of the flash button he answered "Hello?" what was left of his smile disappeared. Flashing back to Mamoru he took a breath "Mamoru…That was Usagi"

"_Is she alright?"_

He could tell his friend was scared "They showed up at her house" he heard a line of curses "She's alright" Mamoru let out a breathe "but she's really scared. I'm leaving now; I'll be at her house in a few moments"

"_Okay, keep her safe Motoki_"

"Always"

--Banging at the door over and over again he prayed that Usagi's father wouldn't be the one to answer the door. There was no answer "_answer the door Usagi!"_

Finally the door opened slowly to reveal Ikuko "Motoki-san" she whispered looking around "did you see any cars parked along the road on your way here?" Motoki shook his head "Come in" Motoki did so a bit worried, "Where is she is she alright?" he asked looking around the small entrance hall

"We'll talk upstairs" she said quietly

After locking up the older woman took the young blonde up to her room, opening the door he watched as Usagi walked out from the closet "are they gone?" she asked her blue eye full of fear.

Ikuko nodded "for now"

"Usagi-imouto are you alright?" Motoki asked again,

Usagi turned to him a look of distress on her face "No…They took Luna! Motoki they know who I am…"

Without another word the blonde male pulled the frightened moon princess into his arms "Those were the men that came to the arcade" Motoki mumbled

"What?" she pushed back eyes wide

"Usagi…they took the girls"

To be continued….

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, **first I want to thank everyone for their support so far. I really appreciate the reviews, it makes me really excited and wanting to write more when I hear how much people are enjoying this.

**Now for those of you who are asking **_Military Life_ is still my number one story, I am still writing it, it's not forgotten it's just taking me a little longer to write it, since it is an AU and a strong emotional story. There's so much thought that I have to go though when writing a chapter it honestly hurts my head ha-ha, but like I said I am still writing it.

**About **_**this**_** chapter-**I know a lot of people, including myself, can get kinda aggravated with 'back stories' as in the part of the story where history and explanation have to come out…Well that is this chapter. I did my best to make it more entertaining for ya though, and before you ask, the scouts are coming up soon I promise.

**Thank you so much to my beta ****Chimichurri ****you rock! thanks for taking the time and doing this for me!**

**Thank you to SailorMoonForever for reading the chapters before they get posted!**

_**Again thanks so much guys. **_

_Curious_

_Chapter 3_

"What do you mean they _took_ the girls?!" she practically yelled

"After I dropped you off I headed back to the arcade…a few moments later a group of men dressed in black came in…they took the girls by force…saying that they knew who _they_ were…" he looked around at her parents, not wanting to let out any secrets

"Oh no" The Senshi of the moon gasped "This can't be happening"

"Usagi, I spoke with Mamoru…" Usagi looked up at Motoki hopeful "he wants me to take you to his apartment…he thinks you'll be safer there"

Usagi shook her head "No" she said determination in her voice "I have to save my friends" Usagi moved toward the door only to be pulled back

"Are you crazy Usagi? Who knows what they'll try to do to you" he held her arms tightly "Listen to me, you can't go, I won't let you"

Usagi stared into her friend's worried face "Motoki"

"No" he yelled "I don't care what you say, you're not leaving!"

Yanking her arms from his grapes, her fist to her sides "I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Usagi" Shingo walked over to his sister tears in his eyes "Please…don't go" her heart broke, taking her younger brother into her arms she agreed to stay.

After collecting herself and younger sibling Usagi turned to her parents.

"Okay, I am ready for some explanations"

"Yes, I agree with your father. How is this possible? What do your friends have to do with all of this?" Ikuko crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at her daughter

"Mom, dad don't you get it?" the group turned to Usagi's 15 year old brother, Shingo "they're the Sailor Senshi" he looked to his sister with complete and utter admiration

"You mean…those four girls-"

"Eight" Shingo corrected "There's Eight Senshi, not counting Usagi"

Ikuko waved her hand in annoyance, dismissing the young teen "Those _eight_ girls are really the hero's of Tokyo?" Usagi nodded "and your one of them?"

"Yes…and more" she twisted her shirt between her fingers nervously

"Is this why you stopped talking to Naru?"

"I haven't _stopped_talking to her mother, for her safety I just stopped hanging out with her. This is also the reason why I never told you or dad. If the enemy were to find out who I really am, they could use the people close to me as leverage" she took a breath twisting her pig tail "Look I'm sorry for lying to you, I never wanted this stupid responsibility to begin with! I would have gave _anything_ to be just an everyday teen age girl…but I'm not and this _is_ my destiny, and after 5 years I can honestly say…I'm fine with that"

Ikuko nodded as Kenji sighed "I'm glad you've come to terms with this…this choice, but I personally want to know everything and young lady I mean _everything_that you have been up too these past 5 years_"_ Kenji glared at his daughter taking a seat on his bed arms crossed over his chest. Shingo on the other hand sat Indian style looking like a kindergartener getting ready to hear his favorite story.

Ikuko placed a supportive hand on her daughter shoulder "I always knew there was something special about you" she kissed her daughter on the cheek as she took her seat next to her awaiting husband.

Usagi smiled appreciably "Alright…where to begin?" The reincarnated princess mumbled to her self

"The beginning would be nice" her mother added as her father switched his glare to Motoki.

"You should tell them the way you told me" Motoki suggested as he pulled up a chair for the blonde to sit.

Usagi nodded taking her Silver Crystal out of its safe place "Motoki's right, it's easier to understand if you can see it…" a crystal like ball emerged from her silver crystal causing her parents to gasp and brother to whisper a "cool"

With a breath Usagi began "Everything began a thousand years ago…during a golden time of peace and love called the Silver Millennium. Ruled by my mother, Queen Serenity of the moon"

"She's beautiful" Ikuko whispered, Usagi nodded as she continued

"I was known as Princess Serenity. During this time the entire solar system was fit for human habitation, my 'planet' ruled over eight of the nine planets, Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto. We lived in harmony with the other planets. Even though Earth was not part of our alliance, we still kept an eye on the growing Kingdom.

However, the peoples of Earth grew jealous of the moon…uneasy you might say at our long life spans and the power my mother and I carried. Their negative feelings manifested into a negative energy, a powerful entity called Metallia. Metallia wanted the power of the Moon kingdom, she wanted this" Usagi held up the silver crystal which had the crystal ball floating above it

"Metallia needed someone to carry out her plans, someone who she could feed her evil energy to…that's when she found a woman named Beryl. Beryl was in love with the ruler of Earth, Prince Endymion, but Endymion's heart and loyalty belonged to me. Often he would venture to the moon to visit me, this displeased his subjects. You see we were not supposed to be together, Lunardians and earthlings were a forbidden match…but we didn't care. We loved each other more than those stupid rules. After attempting to win Endymion over for the fifth time…Beryl walked away, stating she would have her revenge and she did…she aligned herself with Metallia and helped in the corruption of the people of earth. Then before long those closest to the Prince, the Great Four Generals, the Shitennou, were turned against him. Sadly they believed Beryl's lies, that I was merely using the Prince and that destroying me and my Kingdom was in the best interests of the Earth and Endymion.

So the attack began. Beryl, using Metallia powers, brought her army to earth resulting in the destruction of my Kingdom, and the deaths of my Senshi….the sad part isn't just their deaths but the fact that they were killed by their lovers…the four generals of earth." by now Usagi was no longer herself, Serenity had taken over the telling of her past. Her eyes were cold and emotionless as she described the carnage, which played so vividly in her mind.

Ikuko placed her hand over her mouth as tears left her eyes. Kenji wrapped his arm around his wife as he stared at the crystal ball. Shingo looked to his hands unable to control the tears that rolled down his cheeks. They watched as one by one-Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus-fell by the hands of the men they loved.

Motoki turned to Usagi, no Serenity. "Serenity" he whispered the princess of the moon turned to him, eyes softening

"I'm okay" she whispered turning back to her family as she continued "Beryl's plan backfired however: when she went to kill me, Endymion threw himself in front of the blade. I watched him die…right before my eyes he was taken from me…taken from my heart" a tear slid down her face as she took a breath "I lost everything that ever matter to me…my friends…my home…my family and then…the love of my life" with a shaky voice she whispered "taking the sword that killed my prince…I did the only thing I could think of… I committed suicide."

They had just watched their daughters past life…they watched as the sword protruded though her chest, her screams echoing though the room, then…nothing she fell lifeless. "Oh god" Ikuko buried her face into her husband's chest, sobbing uncomfortably as her husband rubbed her back, his own tears falling like two cascading waterfalls.

"Seeing that all was lost, my mother used the power of the Silver Crystal to seal away the evil that had caused so much destruction, ending the brief spell of power for Beryl and Metallia and killing herself in the process. Her dying wish was for myself and those of my court and kingdom to be reincarnated…allowed to live a second life so that I may have the love and life that I forever wished for….so here I am…17…as Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Moon Reincarnated princess of the moon…once again Alone"

Usagi sat unemotional as she placed her crystal back into her broach, the room was quiet-all but her mother's cries and father's soft whimpers. She looked down at her brother; he had his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth as if traumatized. Tears ran down the young boys face, remorse played a dance in his eyes.

Motoki on the other hand had heard the story a year ago, after the fight with Galaxia, but nevertheless it still broke his heart.

"Shingo" she whispered, the young teen slowly lifted his head "It's alright" she assured "We're here now…together; even though things seem bad…they always work out in the end" Shingo stared at his sister wide eyed "now no more tears Kay?" with a small nod Usagi turned to her parents.

"There's more to my story" Usagi whispered Serenity fading away "if you're ready?" she looked at her mother, a small nod was her answer. "I became sailor moon at the age of 14…by Luna…"

"Wait…your cat?" Shingo asked looking up

Usagi nodded "she was once the adviser to my mother, Queen Serenity, as was Artemis Minako-chans white cat"

"So they can talk?" the teen asked with raised eye brows a small smile tugging at his lips

"Yes"

"That is so sick!" Shingo cheered "man that just totally kicks ass!"

"SHINGO!" his parents reprimanded

"Anyway" Usagi said with a laugh "it was just me for a while till Ami joined the team as Sailor Mercury, then Rei as Mars, Makoto as Jupiter and finally Minako as Venus. Our mission was simple; find the rain bow crystals so that we can find our princess"

"But aren't you that princess?" her father inquired

"Yes, but we didn't have our full memories back until…" she trailed off not sure if she should continue

"Until?" her mother pressed

"Until Mamo-chan's death"

"What?!" the two parents and brother yelled

"You mean, Mamoru-san died?" her mother all but panicked

"Good" her father humped

"Dad" Usagi warned

"But how can he be here if he's died?!" her mother asked looking around "Oh god, Usagi…have you been…do you believe your dating a _dead_ man?" her mother looked frightened and worried for her blonde daughter's sanity

"It's okay Ikuko we'll get her a doctor" her father said smiling for the first time.

"I'm not dating a dead guy mother" she hissed turning to her father "Mamo-chan is very much alive _dad,_so whip that stupid grin off your face!" her father's smile fell into a frown as her mother smiled brightly, relieved that her daughter wasn't one of those necrophilia people.

"As I was saying, I held Mamo-chan or should I say Tuxedo Kamen in my arms…"

"I knew he was that mask nerd!" Shingo interrupted, Usagi glared at her brother "sorry"

"_anyway_ long story short my friends died _again_, I ended up destroying Beryl and brought everyone back to life" she took a seat in a chair that sat next to her parents closet "besides that we have fought every enemy that has entered Tokyo"

"That can't be it" her mother said eyeing her daughter "I want to know everything, every detail of your life since this…this started"

Usagi sighed "mom trust me you _don't_ want to know" she mumbled

"What I want to know is how long have you and this _mamoru_ been together?"

"Dad" Usagi whined "that's not important right now"

"Like hell it isn't! I want to know right now!" he demanded

"Besides our relationship a 1000 years ago?" the man nodded "In this life time, since I was 14" his eye started to twitch "before you ask he's four years older than me"

Kenji placed his hand on his chest "I feel pain…"

If things weren't bad enough Shingo had to add…"Wait, What about Chibiusa?"

Usagi and Motoki visibly paled "stupid little brat" Usagi mumbled as she glared at her brother

"What?" Ikuko asked looking at the two blondes before her "what about our sweet little Chibiusa?"

Shingo rolled his eyes "don't you find it strange that we have a cousin, when we don't even have Aunts or Uncles?"

Ikuko and Kenji turned to Usagi and Motoki expectedly

"He's right" Usagi said tiredly as she slouched into her chair, _what the hell, their gonna find out eventually right?_ "The pink haired brat isn't our cousin…she's my…"

"Your?" her parents pushed

"She's my daughter from the future"

"SHE'S YOUR WHAT?!" both parents screamed

"Wicked" Shingo whispered

Kenji stood up, fist on either side of him, anger and rage seething though him "When and where does this happen?!" he growled out

Usagi blushed "the _future_ dad!"

"If it helps any Usagi and Mamoru are married before Chibiusa is born…."

"Mamoru's the _father?!_ You and _him…."_ Her father took his seat again holding his chest "I need aspirin" he groaned

"Dad- Motoki's right, it's not for a _really_ long time, so see nothing to talk about" she laughed nervously

"Then why did we believe she was our niece?" Ikuko asked unfazed by the news

"Well…She kinda brainwashed you into thinking you were her family…."

"She brainwashed us? What kinda kid is she?!" Shingo yelled

"Shingo!" Ikuko warned as the teen closed his mouth "if what your saying is true, then why did she come to the past?"

Usagi sighed "Pluto is going to kill me" sitting up she began "What I am about to tell you does not leave this room" her family nodded "We don't exactly know when but soon there will be an ecological disaster freezing everything on Earth. Everyone will be placed under a deep sleep, that is until I awaken as Neo Queen Serenity and use the Silver Crystal's power to rejuvenate the Earth in the 30th century, and with my _husband _King Endymion, AKA Mamoru, we led Earth to a new era of prosperity and peace, which we rule from Crystal Tokyo"

"Wow" her mother breathed amazed "and the ladies at my book club said my daughter will never amount to anything!" she laughed "my daughter a Queen"

"What does that have to do with the baby chucky?"

Usagi slapped her brother upside the head "don't call her that!" turning back to her parents she continued "Now, I'm getting to her…anyway not everyone was pleased with the new peaceful era, there was some who rebelled, and when they chose exile over healing they left for Nemesis, and plotted their revenge. Corrupted by the power of the Black Crystal that Wiseman introduced, they became powerful. Fuelled by their need for revenge, they soon launched a massive attack on Earth. Around the same time my Silver Crystal disappeared, leaving the planet defenseless. One night I couldn't find Chibiusa, I walked outside…it was then that I was attacked, luckily my Senshi are there and placed me in some kinda encasing…" Ikuko let out a breath "where I stayed, kinda in a coma"

"Kinda like snow white?" Shingo inquired

Usagi nodded "yea kinda like that, they then proceeded to use their powers to help prevent the palace from being destroyed, this started the chain of events that led Chibiusa to the past to find me" she looked at her parents shocked expressions "after she got here we had no idea who she was, we honestly thought she was the enemy. After figuring out she wasn't we started to protect the little spore. It was a few weeks after her arrival that we all traveled to the future." She rubbed her eyes "after arriving to the future we meet King Endymion, who revealed that he was the future Mamoru, Neo Queen Serenity the future me, and Chibiusa was our future daughter. We find out that our enemy is called the Black Moon Family, who is from the 30th century, and that they are trying to destroy the future utopia Crystal Tokyo, and want Chibiusa dead as the last remaining member of the Royal Family. After the big revile and my capture-"

"Your what?!" Ikuko and Kenji gawked at their daughter, worry on both their faces

"Relax, relax, I'm standing here right?" they nodded "okay then, anyway I was captured by Prince Diamond, the leader of the Black Moon Family…let's just say he had an attraction toward me."

"More like an obsession from what the girls and Mamoru told me"

Usagi glared at Motoki "you're not helping" she turned back to her parents

Kenji's eye twitched again '_there was__**another**__boy…no MAN after__**my**__little girl?'_ Yes Kenji Tsukino was about to lose his mind.

Noticing her father's twitch, Usagi stood "Okay look, long story short we beat the bad guys, saved the world and life went on" she took a breath as she looked to her broach, "After galaxia I thought things could go back to normal…that we could live normal happy lives till it was time for Crystal Tokyo…guess I was wrong"

Motoki placed a hand on her shoulder, a reassuring smile on his lips "Everything will be alright"

Usagi smiled "I hope your right Motoki…for their sake and mine" Usagi and Motoki turned to the family in front of them; they sat in silence allowing the information to sink in.

With a breath Usagi spoke up "Mom…Dad?"

Ikuko was the first to speak "to think you _died…_" the older woman shook her head, tears filling from her eyes "no…thank god your alright sweetheart…I am so proud of you" she whispered hugging her daughter

"Thank you" Usagi whispered as her mother stepped back, the two turned to Kenji-who stood.

"You mean to tell me that no good punk Mamoru…he…he defiles my precious baby?" her father began to cry hysterically

Usagi and Motoki sweet drop as they looked to each other "After all of that…he's more concerned over you and Mamoru…having a child?"

Usagi only nodded as her mother tried to hold him back "My baby…my bunny" he pushed away from his wife's, pulling Usagi into his arms crying hysterically "I will not let him touch you my sweet girl, daddy's here honey."

"Um…dad I can't breathe" Usagi's muffled voice came from his chest

"Honey I think you should let her go" Ikuko spoke softly as she tried to pull the man off her daughter, but the father only shook his head tightening his hold on her

"No, no she needs her daddy"

"Honey it's not like she has the child out of wed lock" he continued to cry "they're married when Chibiusa is born"

"I'll kill him…he…he forced her" Kenji cried as he held his daughter tightly "she's just a child Ikuko…just a _child_"

Before anyone could retort a flash of light engulfed the room, as the light disappeared standing in front of everyone was a grinning Mamoru "it worked" he laughed "I did it!" he looked around, Motoki looked worried…Ikuko shook her head muttering 'oh dear' and Shingo watched on in awe "What?" he asked looking to Kenji, he saw that Usagi's overprotective father was smothering Usagi in his arms, tears flowing from his now enraged brown eyes "oh"

---

**Author: **Well I hope you liked it, please remember to **Review**, if there anything you wish to see a character or whatever let me know. I enjoy writing in request…except Usagi and Seiya hooking up…sorry guys not a fan. Anyway check out my other story **Crossing Over** it's a one shot, I like to believe it's pretty funny.

Remember: Be Kind and **Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was planning on **updating this story this coming Monday but because of two people I decided why not, update sooner. Sailormoonforever, mizqt and sabina21, I have to say Thank you, these three people had read just about everything…if not _everything_ that I have written. And I just can't thank them enough. They always review which helps me out a ton and they are always very supportive. So thanks guys! Really.

**Now this doesn't mean **That I've forgotten or I am not grateful to those who have been reviewing and favorite this story so far or others. Thank you all for all the support and great reviews you guys are just freaking fantastic! But I had to put a shout out to those three, like I said they have been fallowing me from the beginning and for that I am forever grateful.

**What's funny is **as I am writing this and Military Life I got an idea, an idea to write another story, so as I am working on Curious and Military Life I will be writing this next one called: 'Daddies Little Girl' it's going to be my first story where Usagi (Chibiusa) is the main character. But it's still a Mamoru and Usagi (Usagi) ha-ha story.

**I've got to tell you guys this** so we just bought our first pet, a 8 wk old Guinea pig, the cutest little thing ever, for our five year old son. Well today he 'bout gave me a freaking heart attack, they say Guinea pigs jump, but not very high…well this little thing must have been on something because he jumped from the floor into his cage…which is 6 feet deep mind you. I thought the little thing hurt himself. The funny part was he didn't do it again, lol each time he tried to climb back in he would stand there like he was thinking about it…'should I do it…or shouldn't I?'

**Alright enough** about my life enjoy the story guys and remember

**Thank you so much to my beta ****Chimichurri ****you rock! thanks for taking the time and doing this for me!**

**Thank you to SailorMoonForever for reading the chapters before they get posted!**

Review **Review **Review

Curious

Chapter 4

_**Fear:**_ _an__emotional__response to a perceived threat. It is a basic survival mechanism occurring in response to a specific__stimulus, such as__pain__or the threat of danger._

Danger…

Yes he felt the danger…the fear that was building inside of him, fear that he had never experienced in his life…oh yes that's right _never_ experienced. It's true as Tuxedo Kamen he had seen his share of _fearful_creatures and situations, but this…was a first.

Tsukino Kenji, the father of his girlfriend and future wife…Grandfather to his future daughter _was_ his worst nightmare. For years he had put off meeting her overprotective father, fearing for his life and manhood. One wrong move and the overprotective father would cut his genital off with a rusted spoon…

So there he stood, Chiba Mamoru, staring at Usagi's angry father, worried looking mother and excited little brother. Yes he was defiantly waiting at Death's door steps…

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!_ He mentally hit himself for his stupidity.

Thinking back to what brought him to this most terrifying situation…Standing in the empty Male restroom of the New York international Airport, Mamoru searched for the special link he shared with his princess. He was pleased to find her emotions calm and collective…just a bit frightened and upset. The thought to call his best friend and ensure that his Usako was indeed at his apartment passed his thoughts for a mere second before he shook them away. No, he would just surprise her, and Surprise he did.

_What do I do?_His thoughts raced like a freight train as he stared at the group of people, _maybe if I'm quiet…they'll just forget. _He hears Usagi snort, indicating she read his mind.

Doing the only thing he could possibly think of, Chiba Mamoru opened his mouth "Hello…Um…I'm Chiba Mamoru Sir…it's nice to finally meet you"

With short growl the older man yelled "_You_ no good **rapist**!"

"W-What?!" Mamoru chocked wide eyes turning to the others in the room, now this was not to be expected…

"You" Kenji points a finger at the confused and horrified Mamoru "You defiled my innocent little girl!"

"Whoa, now wait a minute sir, I have _never_ touched Usako-I mean Usagi in any way that was inappropriate, I promise you I have been very respectful toward her"

"You haven't touched her?" Kenji inquired still holding on to his 'precious' little girl

Mamoru shook his head "Not in any way inappropriate"

"And you're sure about this?"

_Is this a trick question?_ He turned to look at the others in the room. "I'm 150% positive sir"

"What about Chibiusa?" Kenji yelled as his grip tightened around the blonde's body.

Mamoru looked to Motoki, who took a step back "He knows?" he asked sweat falling from his forehead, this was _not_ the way he wanted to 'meet the parents'

"He knows" Motoki conformed

The prince of earth's skin turned a sickly pale "Everything?"

"Everything"

"_Everything….__**everything**__?"_Mamoru looked from Kenji to Motoki "oh…" he rubbed the back of his neck "well honestly sir it's not wrong if we're married"

"Stupid" came Usagi's muffled voice

"You forced my little girl! You…You defiler of daughters!"

"I haven't _done_ anything!" Mamoru actually whined, he _actually_ whined for the first time in his 21 years of life…he really whined.

"Yet" added Motoki who shut his mouth quickly as his raven haired friend sent him a glare that would have killed him if he had the power.

"Not if I can help it!" Kenji growled "I'll cut that thing off with a rusted spoon if I have to!"

See…

But to Mamoru's relief god had sent an angel, his salvation…Usagi's mother…"Kenji!" Ikuko yelled "Now I have had enough!" she hit her husband on the arm "Let go of Usagi right now!" After a few moments the father let go of his daughter, who then fell to the ground

"Good lord dad, what were you trying to do kill me?" she rubbed her neck as she looked up at a smiling Mamoru

"How did you get here?" she asked standing up

"What no hug?" he laughed as she ran into his arms hugging him tightly "I missed you" he whispered as he kissed the top of her head, _keep your arms around her_he glanced up at the raging father _he won't hurt me if I have Usako in my arms…_

"Missed you too" she whispered back

Ikuko held her husband back as the two lovers embraced. "Don't think I won't hurt you just because you have her in your arms!" Kenji hissed

Slowly letting the blonde go he turned to his best friend "Hey Motoki" Mamoru smiled turning to his best friend "thanks for looking out for her"

Motoki shrugged "What are big brothers for?" the two shared a 'manly' hug "Now how did you get here? Last time I talked to you, you were at the air port in America?"

Mamoru rubbed his neck as a goofy smile came to his handsome face "I used my crystal"

"Whoa cool" Shingo said with excitement

"Wow man that's great, you actually learned to use it?"

Mamoru nodded as he ruffled Shingo's dark blonde hair "I did" he grinned

"Well congratulations!" Motoki smiled

The smiles faded as the Senshi of the moon slapped the raven haired prince "You _idiot!_" she hissed "there are strange men, from who knows where, showing up and taking us, for who knows what reason, and your using your _crystal?!_"

"Usako"

"No! Don't 'Usako' me!" she screamed pushing her finger into his chest "My friends are gone; ALL of my friends are gone! You're the only person I have left! And you decided to use your flipping powers?! Seriously Mamoru what were you thinking?!"

Usagi was right, he shouldn't have used his powers…these strange government agents somehow figured out the girls identities…he could of invited them right to him…"I'm sorry"

Usagi took a breath "You're forgiven… just try to lay low for a while"

"Speaking of laying low…Usagi-chan we need to get you out of here, those men will be back" Motoki looked to Ikuko who nodded in agreement

"What happened when they came? How did they not find you?" Mamoru asked looking to Usagi

"I told them that Usagi wasn't here, she was at a sleep over" the group fallowed Ikuko into her daughters room

"And they believed you?" Mamoru asked in disbelief "they didn't try to search the place?"

Ikuko smirked "What can I say, people just trust me" she smiled at her daughter as she continued "The man in charge proceeded to tell me that Usagi wasn't human, that they had proof that she was an Alien…" Usagi snorted as she pulled out her Luna pen "he also told me that she was Sailor Moon and that they think she brain washed us into believing we were her family" Usagi rolled her eyes as she took out her Star Locket "The nerve of those men, I remember ever minute of my labor, all 26 painful hours!"

"Me too" Kenji rubbed his hand as he remembered the day of his only daughter's birth

"Did they say anything else?" Mamoru pushed

"Just that they have the other 'Alien's' in custody…." Ikuko turned to her daughter; she knew this was hard on her…especially now…knowing the truth.

Usagi shook her head "this is ridiculous" she whispered "We have saved this city…this world, how many times?" she shook her head again "and now" she sat on her bed "I have to save them" she looked up at her family as her mother and father shook their heads violently

"No, absolutely not" her father said sternly

"Honey I know you want to save your friends…but please you need to stay low."

The blonde looked to the window where the moon light was pouring in, her pale fingers reached up and touched her locket, which hung around her neck "Please be safe" she whispered a small silver tear falling down her face

--- '_Please be safe'_

Her head hurt, it was pounding away furiously. She brought her hand up hoping a gentle touch would sooth the throbbing. As she tried to move she could feel her body fighting against her. The pain that she felt brought her back against a cold stone wall. As she opened her eyes her fear started to take hold

_Where am I? What the hell is going on?_

The last thing she remembered was talking to the police outside her school. Once in their car things just went black. Looking down she saw that she wore nothing but a red jumpsuit, like a prisoner.

With all the strength she could muster, she stood taking in her surroundings; she was in a cold prison cell…much like a dungeon. Opening her mouth she immediately brought her hands to her neck, not only was her voice ruff and almost nonexistent, but there was a thick metal like brace around her slim neck.

"What is going on?" her voice scratched out "Where am I?!" she said a bit louder grabbing onto the metal bars, that sat adjacent to the stone walls.

"Rei" The raven haired Senshi of mars turned around quickly to find a worried and confused Makoto, wearing the same jumpsuit but in green. As she made her way to her fellow Senshi she stopped seeing the rest of the group sitting in the shadows

"Minna" _how could I have miss them?_ She thought as she stared at her group of friends.

"Are you okay?" Makoto asked

Rei looked around "physically, only a headache…you?"

"My head hurts too" the brunette emphasizes this by rubbing the back of her head

"It's the drugs" the Senshi of Mercury pointed to a red mark on her arm.

"What happened?" Rei asked tears forming in her eyes

"We were ambushed at the arcade" Minako answered "We were sitting at our booth waiting for you…when"

"A group of men in black came in, we fought them off the best we could but they…" Makoto rubbed her right arm

"They injected us with some kind of drug…must have been a sleeping potion" Ami finished

"How about you three?" Minako asked as she turned to look to Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru

"We were watching Haruka-papa…" Hotaru looked to her hands as Michiru wrapped her arms around the small child

"It's okay sweet heart" Michiru kissed the top of her head "They arrested us in front of everyone"

"Where is Setsuna?" Ami inquired

"Time gate" Michiru answered

"I'm sorry but, has no one noticed we're missing the most important person in our group?" Haruka crossed her arms over her chest "Where is Usagi?"

---Usagi paced the floors of Mamoru's apartment, her nerves were getting the better of her "Usako" Mamoru tried "you have to get some sleep" he walked up to her wrapping his around her "Staying up won't help the others"

With a sigh Usagi nodded "I know…it's just" she took a seat on his couch as he did "There has to be a way we can save them…I can't just sit here and leave them to become the government's science experiments"

Mamoru placed two hand on his girlfriends shoulders "Usako, I understand your frustration, but as it stands right now…you need to stay safe that's what they would have wanted" he kissed her lips gentle "now how about I make us a little midnight snack and then off to bed…okay?"

Usagi couldn't say no to his big blue puppy dog eyes "alright" she sighed as he stood up and walked to the kitchen. Usagi grabbed the remote hoping the television would act as a distraction. What Usagi didn't expect was to see her face and those of her friends plastered on every channel "Mamo-chan!" Usagi screamed.

Mamoru ran into his living room, taking Usagi in to his arms as she pointed a shaky finger at the television. Mamoru turned his head and gasped

"_Local Hero's are also Local teens-Mizuno Ami/Sailor Mercury, Hino Rei/Sailor Mars, Kino Makoto/Sailor Jupiter, Aino Minako/Sailor Venus, Ten'ou Haruka/Sailor Uranus, Kaiou Michiru/Sailor Neptune and Tomoe Hotaru/Sailor Saturn-Have been discovered to be Aliens from another planet"_

A tubby man with no hair and a black mustache spoke angrily "_We trusted those…those__**freaks!**__And they deceived us"_

The camera switched to a woman with short red hair… "Naru" Usagi whispered "_So what if their alien! They have done nothing but save us for the past five years, we should be thanking them__**not**__capturing them!"_

Naru was the only supporting voice, dozens of citizens spoke up, calling for 'justice', saying horrible things…_burn them, shot them down, cut them open…_

Usagi turned to Mamoru with concern "this is bad Mamo-chan" she whispered

The two turned to the television as a photo of Tuxedo Kamen appeared "_The Government said that there are no leads to the mask hero's identity, but that he is not a person of interest, they go on to say that our mask hero is human, brain washed by our once idolized sailor heroes"_

"Brain washed?!"

Usagi let out a breath "well at least we know you're safe" she looked to him with relief in her eyes.

"But to say that you brain washed me?! That's just beyond idiotic"

Usagi shrugged as her photo popped on the television "Shh, look"

"Shit" the raven haired prince hissed

"_Right now the government is looking for Tsukino Usagi, also known as Sailor Moon the leader and most powerful and dangerous of them all."_

"Dangerous?!" Mamoru shook his head "you wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"They're just scared Mamo-chan…they're scared of the unknown…of anyone different" Usagi looked to her hands "I feel for them"

Mamoru shook his head "No, no Usako don't! You and the girls have done nothing but save this city…this world from destruction more than I care to count, you _died_ several times for crying out loud!"

Before Usagi could retort there were five powerful knocks at the door. Mamoru turned to his princess, both worried "go in my room, don't come out" he whispered, with a nod the blonde was gone.

Opening the door Mamoru was pushed against the wall as Seiya came charging in "Where's Odango?!" he asked frantically "I know she's here I can feel her energy" he looked around as Mamoru shut the door

"What are you doing here?" The prince was less then polite in his tone

"Odango" Seiya yelled ignoring Mamoru

Usagi stepped out of the bedroom, a look of confusion "Seiya-kun?"

"Odango!" he rushed over pulling the confused blonde into a bone crushing embrace "Thank the gods"

"Seiya what are you doing here?" she asked pulling out of his embrace as Mamoru walked over wrapping a protective, well possessive arm around her waist

"I came to take you back to my planet" he said eyes locked on her

"What?" the two royals yelled, Usagi more surprised and Mamoru more angry

"The hell you are!" the raven haired prince snapped stepping in front of his lover

"You know calling you stupid right now would just be an insult to stupid people all over the world"

"Seiya!" Usagi moved in between the two arms holding both from one another "What is wrong with you?! That was uncalled for"

"You're stupid to think that I'll just allow you to walk out of here with _**my**____girlfriend!_"

"You know jerk you really are dense! If Odango were to leave with me, no one would find her!" The starlight yelled "My Princess sent me here to bring _your_ princess to _**our**_ planet, to ensure her **safety**"

"Oh" Mamoru turned to Usagi, hand running though his hair "Usako…I think he has a good idea"

"No" she said quickly

"What?" the two males yelled

"I can't leave my friends" she said sternly "I won't" she walked up to Seiya taking his hand "Seiya-kun, please tell your princess that I thank her for her thoughtfulness…but I must stay…"

"Odango you can't be serious…if-if they find you…"

She placed her finger to his lips kissing his cheek "I'm Sailor Moon remember" she winked at him "I'll think of something"

"Usako please-"

Usagi placed her hand up "don't, my mind is set Mamo-chan…I'm staying"

**Okay so the** next chapter is going to be up soon…and let me tell you I had fun writing it he-he….let's just say the Luna Pen has a sick sense of humor. :o)

**As **always

_**Be **__Kind __**Review**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys **so I wanted to let you know a few things-

**Seiya** is no longer in the story; he went back to his home star. I don't want this to be a Seiya Mamoru and Usagi love triangle. HE just showed up to give Usagi a place to hide out, as is princess's order.

**I've been so **crazy busy these last few days looking for a new job and all. Military Life will be updated shortly. I promise.

**Beta-****Thank you so much to my beta ****Chimichurri ****you rock! thanks for taking the time and doing this for me!**

**Thank you to SailorMoonForever for reading the chapters before they get posted!**

**This chapter **was really hard to write, man lol I should let you guys know that there's going to be death…of some beloved characters…just a warning.

**Okay** on with chapter five….

* * *

Curious

Chapter 5

Mamoru looked around nervously, sweat rolling down his forehead "Tell me why we're doing this again?"

"Because you have nothing in your refrigerator to eat, and I'm starved" she answered with a shrug "Chill Mamo-chan, everything will be okay" the pink haired woman waved her hand at his paranoia.

"Said the girl who's wanted by the _FBI_!" He whispered as they walked down the side walk.

"Oh relax Mamo-chan no one will recognize me like this"

Mamoru looked her up and down again for the hundredth time; it was strange looking at his lover this way. Her once blonde hair was now a candy pink, no longer in her odango's, but in pig tails falling down each side of her face declining just below her already well defined chest. Her once blue eyes were now a crimson color. He looked to her clothes, his eyes twitched with irritation '_stupid Luna pen_' Not only did she look like a 20 year old Chibiusa, but her clothing did nothing but highlight every curvature of her body. _'That pen has a sick sense of humor'_

"I've learned one thing out of this whole situation so far" he grumbled

"What's that?" she asked as they made it to their destination

"Chibiusa is never leaving the house" he opened the door walking in, leaving a very confused Usagi.

"What does Chibiusa have to do with any of this?" she asked herself

Mamoru sat at his usual stool "two cups of your strongest coffee please Motoki"

The blonde in question turned to his best friend, concerned "Are you alright?" he asked placing the two cups of coffee in front of Mamoru's head, which was in his arms.

"Stupid Luna Pen and its Retarded ways of fucking with my head" Mamoru lifted his head to be meet with a confused Arcade owner

"What happened? Is it Usagi? Is she alright?"

Hearing the door to the arcade open, Mamoru sighed "Don't worry your questions will be answered soon"

"Large Milk shake please Motoki-nii-san"

Motoki looked to Mamoru's side as a pink haired woman took the seat next to his sulking friend. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Usagi giggled as Motoki stared at her, after a few moments his eyes widened "Chibiusa!" he gasped "what are you doing here?! Don't you know it's dangerous for you to be here?" He looked the girl up and down as he turned to Mamoru with a look of terror

Mamoru shook his head as he gulped down his second cup of coffee "that isn't Chibiusa Motoki"

The blonde looked from the candy haired woman to his raven haired friend, what was Mamoru talking about? She looked _exactly_ like the small cute little pink headed child…except older…_much _older…and man was she se-

"It's me Usagi" Usagi whispered "I do _not_look like Chibiusa" she said crossing her arms under her chest.

'_Wow'_Motoki leaned forward and whispered in Mamoru's ear "please tell me you see it too…?" Mamoru nodded "Okay" Motoki let out a breath "man I thought I was losing my mind for a second there"

Mamoru shook his head "Now do you see why I needed caffeine…" the raven haired prince ran his hands though his hair "you think this is bad, try waking up to her-like this-" he shivered "I'm traumatized for the rest of my life"

Motoki looked back at Usagi "How did you get this way?"

Usagi shrugged "I just asked the Luna Pen to change me into someone different… but to keep me as a 17 year old"

"Your suppose to be 17?!" he yelled looking the teen over once more, Motoki gasped as he quickly turned to Mamoru "I am telling you right now Mamoru, lock that girl up once she hits puberty" he looked to Usagi once more "god she grows up to be so _sexy_" he hears a growl from Mamoru's direction,

"Better yet…just buy Guns and lots of them"

Mamoru just covered his face "I think I'll just kill myself"

"Well at least the FBI won't recognize her"

Mamoru couldn't help but agree, but still the fact that his lover looked like a teenage version of his future daughter, wasn't helping his sanity. It was now that he understood why Tsukino Kenji was so protective over his little girl.

After finishing her milkshake Usagi stood smoothing out her short dress

"Where are you going?" Mamoru inquired swiftly "You can't leave…"

Usagi let out a frustrated breath "I'm just going to the bathroom" she rolled her eyes as Mamoru looked around worriedly "what, you wanna come and hold my hand?" Mamoru face contorted "Didn't think so" she laughed "I'll be back in just a second" with that she was gone.

Once the doors to the woman's bathroom were closed, Mamoru turned his attention back to his blonde companion

"So what happened after you left the Tsukino home last night?" Motoki asked as he cleaned the spotless counter

Mamoru shrugged "nothing really" he rubbed his temples as if trying to push away an incoming headache.

"Doesn't seem like it" Motoki chuckled setting down two aspirins and a glass of water

"Thanks, Seiya showed up last night"

Motoki's eyes widened "The transvestite?!"

Mamoru nodded "_He_ came to take Usagi back to his star" Mamoru rubbed his face "honestly I wish she would have gone"

Motoki shook his head "are you serious? Man, that wasn't the reaction I would have expected from _you_"

Mamoru raised an eye brow "Why wouldn't that be my reaction? It's not like I _hate_ the guy…I mean honestly I'm grateful that he protected Usako while I was…"

"Dead?"

Mamoru nodded "He means a lot to her, I have to respect that" he gripped his coffee cup tightly "even if I _dislike_ him"

Motoki took the coffee cup from his friend's hands "okay…let's be nice to Motoki's drink ware shall we?" Mamoru glared at his pal "I don't know how you do it Mamoru, I mean if a guy that was in love with _my_ fiancé, showed up wanting to take her away…" he shook his head "I'm sorry I would have to kick his ass"

"Trust me I would have if this was any other situation, but unfortunately the little twit had a point…"

"Which is?"

"If Usako was to go back to his star…she would be safe" he turned his gaze back to the woman's bathroom "that's all that matters right now"

--Haruka sat, arms crossed over her chest as she stared at her fellow companions. "We need to ensure that Kenco-chan isn't found"

"And how do you suppose we do that Haruka?! We can't exactly ask to use the phone!" Rei let out a frustrated scream as she hit the metal bars with her fist "Shit!" she yelled holding her now bleeding hand

"Rei-chan…" Ami ran to her companion ripping part of her blue jumpsuit and wrapping it around the fire goddess's hand "Punching objects isn't going to solve anything, you're lucky it's not broken"

Rei snatched her hand away turning to the metal bars "What do you want from us?!" she screamed "What you can drug a bunch of girls like cowards, but you can't come down and face us?!"

The Senshi stood as laughter filled the dudgeon "Such a temper for such a young thing" they watched as a tall man with light green hair and pale skin, walked out of the shadows "Hello Ladies"

"What do you want with us you no good son of a –"

"Now now" he looked to his paper "Ten'ou Haruka right?" he smiled "or do you prefer Sailor Uranus?"

"What do you want with us?!" Makoto hissed, as she and Michiru pulled both Haruka and Rei away from the bars.

The man shrugged "I want what everyone else does"

"And what would that be?!" this time it was Minako, her blue eyes taking a darker shade

"Sailor Moon" The senshis glared at the man in front of them "oh I see I touched a nerve" he smirked "good"

"We're not telling you a thing!" Rei hissed

"Oh that's just fine; we'll find your 'fearless leader' soon enough"

"If you touch a hair on her head I swear-"

"You'll do what _Uranus_?" he raised an eye brow "if you haven't noticed your stuck here, now if you wish to use your powers" a evil smirk came to his lips "then by all means do…I've been waiting to see what those little chokers can do"

The Senshi of the wind let out a frustrated growl as the man laughed evilly. "Oh and by the way" he walked up to the bars "I have something…or should I say _someone_ who is quite important to you" he clapped his hands, one of the men in black walked over holding a limp black cat.

"Luna!" Ami cried

"Seems I'm done with this _thing_ for the time being" he took the limp cat and carelessly threw her body into the cell; luckily Makoto caught her before she hit the ground. He laughed once more as he exited the 'dungeon'

"Luna?" Makoto whispered as she knelt down holding the limp feline in her arms "she's bleeding all over" her eyes looked up at the others panicked

Being the only one with Medical experience, the Senshi of mercury bent over their small adviser "She isn't breathing!" Everyone looked on, not knowing what to do "Luna you can't die" Ami took the small feline from Makoto's trembling arms "Get me that rag over there"

Minako ran to Ami, rag in hand "what are you going to do?"

"CPR, I need to get her to start breathing" Ami began her cardiopulmonary resuscitation

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11 _breathe-breathe_1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11 _Breathe-Breathe_1-2-3-4

"This isn't working" Makoto yelled "it's been five minutes!"

"What do we do?!" Rei cried as Ami continued her repetitions.

"Ami you look tired let me" Minako knelt down beside the working mercurian "Ami" she placed a hand on the blue haired girls shoulder "I took CPR classes in case something was to happen to Artemis" Ami took a breath and nodded, allowing the blonde to take over

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11 _breathe-breathe_1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11 _Breathe-Breathe_1-2-3-4

"We can't keep doing this, it's been 7 minutes!" Michiru shook her head

"Let me see her" Everyone turned to Hotaru "I can help her"

Ami shook her head "You can't, from what I've gathered these chokers are meant to keep us from using our powers"

"It's either I help her or she dies" there was no reaction "I thought so" the small girl took the limp cat into her arms "it's going to be okay Luna." A light purple glow encased Hotaru, within seconds Hotaru let out a small cry as the chocker sent a wave of electricity through her small body, but the Senshi of Saturn continued. Unfortunately it was all in vain…the collar shot out a large spark electrocuting the small child and knocking her to the ground.

"HOTARU!" Michiru and Haruka screamed as they held their small child in their arms

"She's isn't waking up" Michiru hugged the small girl kissing her forehead "Hotaru"

Ami raced over to check her fallen comrade "She okay" with a breath of relief she added "she just needs to rest"

Haruka nodded turning her attention to Luna, "How's Luna?" her eyes fell on the limp cat that was held in Minako's sobbing arms

The blonde shook her head in defeat "it didn't work…Luna…sh-she's dead"

--"Awe man I got shake on my dress" she scrubbed the spot relentlessly for five minutes, but only made the mess worse "damn it" Throwing the napkin to the side, Usagi ran her hands though her pink hair "I don't think I've ever been _this _stressed before"

Looking up at her refection she let out a small breathe "I don't know how much longer I can stand hiding…"

Mamoru had reassured her, as did her parents and Motoki that things would be alright. She just needed to say hidden for the time being.

What they did not know was, since the fight with Galaxia Usagi's bond with her Senshi had become unbreakable. She could feel their emotions as if they were her own, if they were in pain she would feel it…if they were killed…Usagi shook her head, a thought that played into her mind over and over again was 'why didn't she feel their distress before or after their kidnapping?'. She couldn't understand it…how could she not feel them? As long as the Senshi held their powers, she should be able to feel them, find them…no one has the power to strip them of their powers…no one that is but herself…the only other explanation would be is they were dead…no they had to still be alive…they just had to be…

She let out a breath before feeling a sting of pain all over, biting back a scream Usagi held on to the sides of the counters. After a few moments the pain subsided "Saturn" she panted "That was her" sweat fell from her forehead "something isn't right" Usagi closed her eyes searching for the link, but there was nothing "how could it just disappear…I felt her power, I felt her pain just then…" she didn't understand any of this, "Well at least I know they're alive…I have to tell Mamo-chan" turning around she went to leave the bathroom when something bumped into her, sending her and the contents of her purse crashing to the ground. "Ouch"

"I'm really sorry" a little girl knelt down, she had to be about six years old with short blond curly hair and big bright blue eyes "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention…" she looked up shocked, as her eyes made contact with Usagi's

"It's alright" the now blonde teen said with a sweet smile "it was an accident" but the little girl said nothing she just stared "Are you okay?"

"Sailor Moon" the small girl whispered

Usagi's eyes widened in fear as she reached across the floor for her small mirror "oh no"

There she was no longer in her disguise, now she was herself Tsukino Usagi…

**Okay so here is chapter 5, now before you say anything-Yes Luna is dead-Airtimes, well you'll just have to wait till next chapter. **

Please **Be kind **Review **Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I don't know what else **to do with this chapter. I know that I said someone was going to die, but I changed my mind. It's going to happen in the next chapter. Slowly but surely thing are being revealed. Hope you like this chapter. I have chapter 7 written just need to add a few things and I'll put it up.

Thanks to all those who fav and review! It really helps when I get the review.

_**I want to give a special thanks to my Beta –Chimichurri! She is fantastic! **_

_**Another special thanks to Sailormoonforever, for reading the chapters a head of time to ensure they are up to par :o)**_

_**Well enough gabbing Enjoy!**_

Chapter 6

Curious

Feeling a tug on his green jacket, Mamoru looked down to find the small blond child staring up at him "Hello" he greeted with a smile

"You have to help her" she whispered "she needs you"

Mamoru looked to the girl strangely "Who needs me?"

She waves her chubby finger, telling him to bend down to her level, once he compiles she whispers in his ear "Sailor Moon" Mamoru's eyes widened as he looked to the small child, she turned her big blue eyes to the bathroom door. Without another word the raven haired man rushed to the woman's bathroom leaving a confused Motoki and a smiling Child.

Once entering the woman's restroom Mamoru is met with a crying blonde, dressed in her pink pajama shorts and white tank top.

"Usako" Mamoru pulled the frantic blonde into his arms, keeping his weight on the door as to not allow anyone to enter.

"The Luna pen stopped working" Usagi cried into his shirt

Outside feeling something was wrong, Motoki placed an 'out of order' sign on the bathroom door, he turned to the little blonde "do you know what's going on in there?"

The child simply shook her head "it's a secret" and with that she walked away

Back inside Mamoru ran his hand thought his hair as Usagi pulled away "How can the Luna pen stop working?!" Mamoru asked worriedly

"It's called the _Luna_ pen for a reason Mamo-chan!" Usagi hissed "it was made from Luna's power…"

"Then how could it stop working? The only logical reason would be…" the two looked to each other Usagi's eyes watering

"No" she whispered shaking her head "No it can't be"

"Usako" Mamoru pulled his love back into his arms "she's not, maybe…maybe something happened"

Usagi pushed away "No the only way anyone's power can fail them is if…is if either I take away their power or…or…death…" she looked into her boyfriends eyes "Luna's dead"

"Usako don't say that" Mamoru hissed "I'm sure she's fine! You just need to calm down so that we can-"

"Calm down?! God damn it Mamo-chan She's dead! I think I would understand these powers better than anyone" she yelled pacing the bathroom floors "She's gone! _They_ killed her!" she hissed "They killed her and-and I can't feel the girls"

"What?"

"I felt Saturn's powers a short time ago…it was so painful I almost passed out but as quickly as it came it was gone just as fast" she looked so confused

"Usako what are you talking about?" Mamoru asked taking his girlfriend by her shoulders "What do you mean you _felt _Saturn's powers? That you can't feel the girls?"

"I never told any of you this because I didn't want you all to worry…" She looked to the ceiling "you know how you can feel me, how we can feel each other? Our pain, our emotions all of it?" Mamoru nodded "well...I have that same connection with the girls…Luna and Artemis as well…its one-sided though, they can sense me…but they can't feel my emotions, my pain…" she felt tears fall down her face "When I became Sailor Moon, I had no connection to the others…not until our memories of our past lives came to be…even then it was weak…but after the fight with Galaxia everything was strengthened. Now…now I feel everything" she whispered "but for some reason I didn't feel them when they were taken, I can't feel them now…"

Mamoru didn't know what to say, this was all new to him.

"I sense them through their powers, so without their powers I can't feel them…but none of this makes any sense, nothing can happen to their powers unless _I_ take them away! Or…or they"

"Don't say it" Mamoru's voice was stern he wouldn't allow either of them to believe that their friends, their comrades…their family was anything but alive.

"I _know_ the girls are alive…Saturn's powers proved that…but something's blocking them…and then there's Luna…" her watery blue eyes looked up at her fiancé "how can she be dead?" without a second thought Mamoru pulled his lover into his arms allowing her to cry

---"Who is he" Ami whispered as she hugged her knees to her chest

"A sick fuck" Haruka hissed

"Haruka" Michiru whispered placing a hand on her lovers shoulder "it isn't the time"

"No" Rei spoke up "Haruka's right" The fire goddess looked to the corner of their prison where their adviser and friend lay, unmoving wrapped in linens "he is a sick fuck"

"I can't believe she's gone" Minako whispered "I just hope Artemis is safe" she looked up at the small window that sat close to the ceiling

Makoto nodded as she wrapped her arm around Minako "Usagi's going to be devastated…"

At that comment Ami looked up at her Amazon friend, eyes wide in fear "Usagi-chan" everyone looked to the blue haired genius "He said he's after Usagi-chan, what are we going to do?! What if he gets a hold of her?"

"She'll be trapped like the rest of us" Haruka hissed "There's nothing we can do to protect her! Can't you see Luna is _dead _Ami and there's nothing we could have done to save her what makes you think we can do anything to save Usagi?! If you haven't noticed where trapped down here like freaking **RATS!**" she stood glaring up at the window "She'll probably be killed by that psycho"

***SMACK***

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" Everyone stared at Rei as her tears fell from her violet eyes; Haruka held her cheek eyes wide as well "Don't you _ever_ say something like that about Usagi-chan! To think that **you're** a Senshi?!" Michiru stood next to her lover "How dare you doubt her?" Rei shook her head "Usagi-chan never **once**doubted us, never. Not even for a second, so don't you dare bring those ill fated thoughts into this room"

"Rei's right" Makoto stood "no matter how bad the situation was Usagi-chan has always been the positive one, the upbeat anything is possible girl…even when you two pretended to be on Galaxia's side"

"She wouldn't believe it" Michiru whispered a small smile on her face as she laid her head on her lovers shoulder "we need to be strong for our princess"

Haruka nodded "I'm sorry"

"We're all going through a tough time right now…we just lost someone very important to us and we're trapped" Minako smiled at her friends "but as long as we stick together nothing can hurt us"

"For Usagi-chan" Ami placed her arm around Rei

"For Usagi-chan" the others repeated

---He glared darkly at the woman in front of him, he felt his hatred build up as he lifted his hand and shot a massive amount of pure dark energy "Stupid _bitch_ of a princess" he hissed, "have any of you found where she is?!" he bellowed causing the men behind him to quiver in fear

"N-No highness, we've been searching e-everywhere"

"You're not searching hard enough" without a warning the man threw another burst of energy killing one of the scared henchman "Let that be a lesson to all of you, find her or I will kill you all!" he screamed casing the men to run out the room

Turning back to the woman, who was really a painting, he growled as a faint beeping filled his ears "Will someone stop that bothersome beeping!"

"Sir" came a small voice

"What is it?!" he screamed

"I think we found something" this caught his attention, turning around he walked over to the small control board "it looks like someone is coming in through the time gate…its white moon energy…Prince Daitaro" the man in question looked to his lackey "I believe it's the small princess…Princess Small Lady Serenity…"

"Well done Cale, well done" the lackey smiled as Daitaro walked back to his portrait a smirk on his face

"Well someone seems happy" came a sultry voice; she was tall with long blood red hair and bright green eyes.

"That I am Aron, that I am" the prince smiled as he took his lover into his arms "everything I've worked for is playing out nicely" he kissed her hand "Stupid humans" he laughed "thinking they know everything, they believe they're running the show when really I'm pulling the strings"

"Puppet master at his best" Aron laughed "amazing how you were able to trick these miserable little beings"

"it wasn't hard, their curiosity got the better of them" he smirked "and now Serenity will pay, she will pay for killing my parents" he hissed "she will lose everything she has ever held dear to her, starting with that little _brat_"

"Sir" Cale interrupted "I believe we have something again"

"If it's about the brat, just tell me where she's located"

"No sir, not her…her mother"

"What?!" Daitaro turned quickly, his short green hair dancing with his movements "Where?!"

Cale typed on his computer furiously "a place called the Crown Arcade"

Aron smirked "looks like you got her"

Daitaro smiled evilly "get the humans together; tell them we located Sailor Moon"

With a bow Cale exited the room "Yes your highness"

Facing the painting once again Daitaro smirked

"It's over Serenity"

**Till next time**

**Please **be kind **Review **


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING-**this is the chapter that has a certain someone being killed…it's not pretty so no Flames! You are being warned.

**Thank you to all those **who had favorite this story and who have reviewed. The reviews really help a lot. They motivate me to get the next chapter out faster. It's just nice to hear what people think.

_**I want to give a special thanks to my Beta –Chimichurri! She is fantastic! This story is being redone since when I wrote it I did not have a beta, but now-thanks to Chimichurri, I can finally redo these chapters! Super excited!**_

_**Another special thanks to Sailormoonforever, for reading the chapters a head of time to ensure they are up to par :o)**_

**Anyway Thanks so much guys for liking this story so far. **

I honestly have been going though this chapter a million times I can't do anything else with it so here it is.

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Takoyaki, which literally means "fried octopus", is one of my favorite (and popular) Japanese street** food. It's a dumpling ball with a soft outer layer of batter, and inside is filled with diced octopus, _tenkasu_ (tenpura scraps), red pickled ginger, _konnyaku_, dried shrimps and green onion. Not only that, it's served with a topping of mayonnaise, chopped _aonori_ (green laver, or seaweed) and shaved _katsuobushi_ (dried skipjack tuna). When eaten freshly cooked, it melts in the mouth and the combination of all the ingriedients in the takoyaki really creates a dynamic flavour

Chapter 7

The girls sat silently against one another "I'm so hungry" Minako whined "I could really go for some Takoyaki" at the mention of food a chorus of grumbling stomachs could be heard

Haruka rubbed the back of her head "I guess we're all pretty hungry"

"We were taken before dinner…so it's been two days without food…oh man I'm starving" Makoto rubbed her stomach as if calming down the beast with in

Rei rubbed her throat "I could go for some water…"

Being the brains of the group, Ami added "We can't go without food or water for very long" she looked around "we need to figure out something…even if it means…" she turned her attention to a rat that ran across the front of their cell

Fallowing her gaze Minako squealed, disgusted "No way! I don't care if I'm on death's door step"

Michiru nodded "I'm sorry but I'm with Minako-chan on this one…"

"You say that now, but wait…A person can live without food for quite some time, usually for many weeks. The body will use its fat and protein stores to help it survive. If a person has a lot of fat stores, they will live longer than a person who has very little fat, so how long a person can survive depends a lot on the person. Of course, if you go without food for a few weeks, you will be very weak since you have been using your own muscles for energy. Water is a different story. A person will die within 3-4 days without water. The size of the person really doesn't make much difference." She looked to her comrades "as we all know, none of us has very much fat" Ami watched the rat as it ran off "we could squeeze water from its body"

Minako covered her mouth, holding back the vomit that was creeping up her throat.

"During my travel to Bagan, Myanmar, the locals taught me how to prepare Rat…its kinda their delicacy" Makoto shrugged "It's honestly not bad, taste kinda like-"

"If you say chicken I swear I'll strangle you" Rei hissed holding her knees to her chest

The girls looked at each other, soon small snorts could be heard which turned in to full blown laughs. Laughter filled the cell, joyful ringing bounced off the cold cell walls as the girls whipped away tears of joy "Thank god Usagi-chan isn't here" Amy laughed "Mako-chan do you remember the time, during the Alan and Ann fiasco, when Usagi-chan forgot her lunch?"

"And fainted on you?" Makoto laughed "That was priceless"

"Wait, Usagi fainted?" Haruka asked concerned

Makoto waved her hand "don't worry, she was fine" she shook her head "you know Usagi-chan she wouldn't last a day let alone an hour without eating"

"How about the time Chibiusa-chan asked everyone _but_Usagi-chan to make her curry?" Rei laughed "that was an interesting day"

"What happened?" Michiru sat up interested

"Well Chibiusa-chan had to make this curry for her 'parent night' at school, since both Usagi-chans parents were out of town that week they asked Usagi-chan to do it"

Haruka laughed "I'm sure that went over well, Kenco-chan can hardly boil water"

The goddess of love agreed "It didn't go over well, at least not at first. Chibiusa asked everyone of use to help, every one of us that is _but_ Usagi-chan" Minako shook her head

"In the end things worked out" Rei continued smiling "Mind you this all happened before we knew Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan were her future parents, but they pulled through together"

"Like a family" Ami smiled

"The curry was actually good" Makoto said proudly "she really did a great job, made quite a mess and it looked like something your dog would throw up, but it tasted really good"

With a breath Minako shook her head "those were the days"

"It will be alright Minako-chan" Rei placed a comforting hand on Minako's shoulder "we've died and come back…there is _nothing_ we can't handle"

The girls nodded in agreement

"It's good to hear you laugh" came a voice from the shadows. The girls stood quickly

"Who are you?!" Makoto glared darkly as the man as he walked out of the shadows holding a basket

"I'm Officer Azuki…"

Rei gasped "You're the officer that came to my school!" Makoto and Haruka stood protectively in front of their fiery friend

"You can't take her!" Makoto growled

"We won't let you!" Haruka added

Azuki nodded "yes, I'm the one who insisted that you come with me…and I'm very sorry for this" he whispered walking up against the cell bars "I had no clue they were going to do what they did to you…to any of you" he looked to the girls with sympathetic eyes "if I would of known I swear I wouldn't have gone along with it, I'm not here for your friend I promise"

"How do we know you're telling the truth?!" Haruka growled "you drugged us and locked us up here like some worthless creatures and you expect us to just-"

"Haruka" Rei placed her hand out stopping her short temper companion "he's telling the truth" she stared at the officer, his eyes were pleading for her forgiveness

"How do you know?! You can't just trust him"

Rei gave soft smile "it's his eyes…" she walked up to the man and looked up "I forgive you" she whispered

Tears came to the man's eyes as he nodded "when my kids found out that I was responsible for one of the sailor Senshi being taken into custody" he shook his head "you're their role models, they love you guys."

"Tell them that we'll be alright" Ami smiled sweetly, she trusted Rei's judgment if the raven haired teen said the man was trust worthy then so be it.

"So, Azuki-san…what's in the basket?" Minako asked poking her head over her bluenette friends shoulder "Do I smell anpan?" the Senshi of love started to drool as the man pulled out a bag filled with the Danish pasty like buns

"No one knows I'm down here" Azuki whispered "you need to eat these quickly"

"Oh don't worry we will" the blonde snatched the bag from his hands and ran to the other corner of the cell hugging the treats to her chest "oh sweet confections of the gods"

"Here" he handed Rei and Ami three bottles each of water "and this is the for girl on the ground" he handed an ice pack and a pack of band aids "Sorry it isn't much"

"This is more than enough thank you so much" The fire and ice Senshi smiled as their friends sat joyously devouring their buns and drinks, Rei turned to the friendly police officer "can you tell us anything about the man with green hair and pale skin?"

"Daitaro?"

The two girls shrugged "we don't know his name just that he has green hair, a lime green color with sickly pale skin"

"That would be Daitaro" the raven haired man thought for a moment "Don't trust him" Ami and Rei exchanged looks before turning their attention back to Azuki "I know it sounds strange but I swear there's something off about him"

"We've noticed" Ami mumbled

"What do you mean?" Rei asked curiously as Makoto handed her a bun

Azuki looked around "When your identities were discovered the FBI wanted to bring you all in, but only to ask about the most recent battle"

"Galaxia" Rei turned to Ami than back to Azuki

Azuki nodded "yes, but they had no intention on keeping you prisoner" he looked around once more "Their plan was to thank you and promise to keep your identities secret"

"Look what good that did" Haruka snorted as she took a seat next to Rei

"That was the plan, until…Daitaro appeared, he did something to the FBI agents" he shook his head "I don't know what, but after he showed up the FBI changed their mind"

"And now we're here" Rei thought for a moment "so you think this Daitaro guy isn't human?" the raven haired teen placed her hand on her chin "I knew I felt something different about him"

"It would make sense; this place" the blue haired genius looked around her cell "isn't exactly FBI head quarters"

The police officer nodded "You're not in an FBI holding facility, your being kept in Himeji Castle" the girls looked to each other "there's one more thing" he took a breath "they found Sailor Moon…"

---Usagi folded her arms over her chest, Mamoru sat on the ground against the bathroom door hands in his hair "we can't stay here"

Mamoru looked up at his girlfriend "I know, but what else can we do? We can't exactly-"a loud banging noise came from the door

"Mamoru!" it was Motoki "Mamoru!" he frantically yelled banging harder and harder on the door

"What is it Motoki?" Mamoru asked opening the door just a bit

With a breathe the blonde arcade owner said "They're here"

----Sitting in their living room Tsukino Kenji and Tsukino Ikuko turned on their TV

_Local super hero Sailor Moon has been discovered today, we are live at the Crown Arcade with Yo Lee_

"_That's right Kaki I am standing here at a famous teen hang out, where it is said that Sailor Moon is inside holding everyone hostage"_

"What?!" Kenji and Ikuko jumped up grabbing their keys as they ran out their front door

"Mom, dad?" Shingo called as he ran out after them "wait for me!"

----Usagi wasn't sure what happened. One minute she was standing in the arcade after exiting the bathroom with Mamoru, and the next she was standing in the middle of the road guns all around her.

Mamoru stood behind the arcade glass banging on it frantically calling out her name as the customers tried to restrain him "She's got him under her control!" yelled one of the male patrons

"No she doesn't you moron!" Motoki screamed trying to pull his friend away from the group of people.

"She must of infected him too!" yelled a woman

"I said _LET ME GO!"_ pulling himself from their arms Mamoru opened the doors, but before he could rush to his lovers side he was pulled away by one of the FBI agents "She's not dangerous! Let me go!"

"You need to come with me sir" the male agent pulled the frantic Mamoru over to where his future in-laws stood.

"Mamoru what's happening?" Ikuko cried holding on to her husband

Mamoru shook his head "I don't know"

"How did they find her?! You were supposed to be keeping her safe!" Kenji growled

Mamoru hung his head, he was right.

Usagi shook as she stared at the men in front of her, there had to be more than a dozen male and female FBI agents, all with weapons ready to end her life in a blink of an eye.

"Usagi!" turning her head to the left she spotted her tearful mother and father along with a frighten Shingo. She looked to a panic-stricken Mamoru,

"Stay there!" she yelled to them "I'm fine, don't do anything stupid" her comment was mostly aimed toward Mamoru, she turned her attention back to the men and woman around her "I mean you no harm, none of us do…just please release my friends and w-we'll leave this planet, we'll never bother you again"

There was silence for a moment

"You would leave for good?" came a woman's voice within the crowd of people who stood behind the agents

Usagi nodded "Yes, return my friends to me and I give you my word we will depart your planet and never return"

"How can we trust you?" a man yelled

Usagi couldn't help the laugh that left her lips "Have we ever given you any reason not to?" The crowd of people fell quiet "I didn't think so"

Before another person could say a word laughter fill the air "You would like that wouldn't you _Serenity_" Usagi turned to the voice "Can't you see she's using you"

"She's right" came a voice from the crowd "Just let the others go and make them leave!"

"YEA!" the crowd caroused

Daitaro laughed "You're giving her exactly what she wants a chance to get away" he lifted up a piece of paper "in my hands is a document found among _her_ Senshi, the very ones your trying to set free"

"What does it say?!" another voice asked

Usagi stared at the Daitaro with raised eye brows "this document holds the destruction and slavery of the human race!"

"What?!" Usagi yelled as the crowd gasped "That isn't true!" she yelled desperately

"It's a lie!" Mamoru and the Tsukino's screamed

"Who will you side with, the government trying to protect you from these…_monsters_ or the very _invaders_ that plan to take over **our** planet?"

The crowded began to throw shoes, another objects at Usagi, she turned toward the Daitaro who laughed "I guess you got your answer _your highness_"

"Who are you?" Usagi's eyes hardened as Daitaro walked past the agents and stood in front of her "How do you know that name?"

"I'll be asking the questions, as for who I am let's just say I'm someone you have never met" he turned to the agents around him "if she so much as moves shot" he turned back to Usagi "Now put down your crystal and step back"

"The crystal won't work for you" she announced "if anyone outside of the royal moon blood line touches it, it will destroy you" she stood her ground staring into his cold eyes "its power will be useless to you"

He laughed "Oh, dear sweet Serenity, I could care less about your pathetic crystal and its power" he shook his head "I have power of my own, power I inherited from my own royal blood line, a blood line which you carelessly destroyed!"

Usagi's eyes widen as she stared at the man

"What? No repose?" the man laughed again, his laugh stopped as Usagi's shocked expression changed to one of sympathy "Don't you **dare** look at me with those eyes! I do not need nor do I _want_your damn _sympathy_!"

"I'm sorry" Usagi whispered "I never knew I destroyed your family" she shook her head "I swear to you if I did what you say, I never meant to hurt anyone"

"You did! You killed both my parents you heartless BITCH!" he pushed his green hair out of his face calming himself "now, this is besides the point, put the crystal down and back away or die"

Usagi looked around making eye contact with Mamoru, who nodded. "Regardless of what may have happened between your family and me, this still doesn't give you a right to do what you have done. We have done nothing but protect this planet" she turned her attention back to the man in front of her and nodded "but if this is what they want then…so be it"

"Very wise _princess_"

Usagi closed her eyes allowing the crystal to float out of her and in to her hands. As she stared at its beautiful silver light she heard a familiar voice yelling her name. Fear gripped Usagi's heart as her head whipped around to see the one person she wished wasn't truly there "Chibiusa" she whispered

"Usagi!" the pink haired sailor scout screamed running up to her "Don't do it Usagi!"

Daitaro smirked "right on time"

"No, NO Chibiusa! Stop!" Usagi screamed as did her parents, brother and Mamoru, but it was too late.

It sounded like thunder as the sounds echoed though out the city, parents and children watched as the smallest moon scout fell to the ground, her body un moving and slowly turning the once gray street a dark crimson.

"NO!" Mamoru screamed running to the fallen child "No" he turned her over, her pale skin and colorless lips staring at him. He frantically looked to her stomach where the bullets shot though, blood pouring over him as if he was being washed by a bottle. Ripping his shirt he placed the cloth over the bleeding area, it was all in vain.

"Oh god" Ikuko covered her mouth tears falling from her eyes as she stared at her future grandchild's motionless body.

Screams could be heard in the background, but the one scream to stand out was one of his daughters "Usagi" Kenji turned his attention to his daughter, at the sound of her name Mamoru looked up eyes becoming wide as tears fell down his face

"NO!" he screamed, they watched as Usagi's crystal fell from her hands, her body hitting the ground with a thud. Blood flowing from her, staining the street.

Knelling next to the fallen moon princess, Daitaro bent down hearing Usagi's soft shallow breaths "it hurts doesn't it" he sneered "now you know what it feels to lose someone important to you!" standing up he turned to the agents and yelled "Get her to the hospital now!"

"No" Kenji yelled standing up ready to run to his daughters aid

"Dad don't!" Shingo cried "they'll kill you too" Brown tearful eyes stared into his father's matching ones, pleading for him to stay.

"What do you want us to do about the other Senshi?" a male agent asked as he looked to the motionless body lying in Mamoru's arms "it looks as if she's family to them, should we let them take it?"

Daitaro's cold answer echoed though Mamoru's ears "dissect it"

"What?!" Mamoru screamed he pulled Chibiusa's cold body against his protectively "You can't have her!" he yelled "she's my dau-"that is all he got out before blacking out.

--Her small body sat on top the cold mettle surface. Her once bight candy like hair was nothing more than a dull rose. The bleeding had stopped, leaving her once sun kissed skin a sickly gray.

A soft voice cut though the silence in the room "I never wanted to hurt anyone!"

"Then you shouldn't have started this project in the first place" Azara hissed "now we have to do what _they_say!"

"But she was only a child! A _child_" Tomoyo shook his head

"It doesn't matter now." Her eyes were cast down in regret

"It doesn't matter now? It doesn't matter?! Aria a little girl **died**! She was killed because of my research!"

Azara shook her head "Listen to me Tomoyo, we can't let this get to us, if they feel we're starting to have compassion for…for _them_ we'll be kicked off the project! We've worked too hard for something like that to happen" she took a breath "besides have you not noticed how off Daitaro is? He somehow managed to brain wash the whole department! Who knows what he'll do to us if we disobey him!"

Tomoyo nodded, Azara was right. There was something wrong with Daitaro, something different really different about him. Tomoyo looked to the small child lying on the table, his fist formed at his sides "All I wanted to do was just find out who they were; I never wanted this, any of this!"

"Then you should of left your curiosity at the door!" she hissed "I _told_ you nothing good would come of this, but did you listen? _NO_ now stop complaining and get to work!" Azara turned to the body that lay on her table "I'm so sorry little one" she whispered before bring the knife to Chibiusa's delicate skin.

**Okay so please Review let me know what you think? And before you ask YES **_chibiusa is dead, she was killed. If you're upset at this turn of events I am sorry but this is how the story must go. I hated writing this chapter honestly, but the story must go on…_**and to answer the 'Where is Pluto?' questions**_she will be in the next chapter._

'**Why didn't Mamoru do something about Usagi?'**_he was holding his dead daughter, nothing else at that moment was making any sense. Not only that but he didn't want to let her go, he saw Usagi fall and blood around her, but he couldn't let go of Chibiusa and run to Usagi._

_**Okay till next time guys :o)**_

**Okay so please Review let me know what you think? And before you ask YES**___chibiusa is dead, she was killed. If you're upset at this turn of events I am sorry but this is how the story must go. I hated writing this chapter honestly, but the story must go on…_**and to answer the 'Where is Pluto?' questions **_she will be in the next chapter._

'**Why didn't Mamoru do something about Usagi?'**___he was holding his dead daughter, nothing else at that moment was making any sense. Not only that but he didn't want to let her go, he saw Usagi fall and blood around her, but he couldn't let go of Chibiusa and run to Usagi. _

_**Okay till next time guys :o) **_

_**Please Review**_


	8. Chapter 8

**So I have been working really hard on this chapter trying my best to get it out as soon as possible **especially for Sailormoonforever. I loved your review, thanks so much for taking the time to write it! Sorry it took so long to get this up here; this story isn't exactly easy to write. But anyway I am trying to make sure I update once a week. Hope you all like it and thank you SO much for the reviews and the favorites. Your guys are great. Here ya go…enjoy.

Thanks so much to my beta Chimichurri-you are amazing! And another special thanks to SailorMoonForever who read the chapter beforehand.

Chapter 8

His eyes opened and closed as the light penetrated through the slits of his lids. As voices, familiar voices, echoed around him-concerned and angry. "He's waking up, quick go get me a warm wash cloth" he leisurely opened his eyes to find the source of the motherly tone. Slowly sitting up he placed his right palm on his forehead trying to calm the throbbing. "Lay back down Mamoru-kun" Ikuko slowly pushed the raven haired doctor back onto the pillow. Unable to keep the weight of his head, he allowed it to fall. The all too recognizable scent of vanilla and jasmine filled the air around him satisfying his every sense.

It was that scent, however; that caused him to ask "where am I?"

"You're at our home, we brought you here after…" she trailed off her voice cracking

At that moment images came flooding back to him, without a second thought Mamoru jumped out of bed. He looked around frantically-bunnies, moons…pink walls and that all too intoxicating smell-yep there was no doubt about it…he was in his Usako's room.

"Sorry, we didn't have any other rooms open…beside's Chibi-"she stopped herself tears coming to her eyes

"I understand" he replied solemnly. Leaning against the wall Mamoru allowed his body to slide down till his knees were at his chest. "I lost my family"

"You haven't lost anything yet" Mamoru looked up to come face to face with Tsukino Kenji. "If you truly love my daughter the way you say, than you can't think negatively" he stood

The mask hero stared into the older man's brown eyes filled with so much pain and anger, but there was determination as well. Determination that his precious child would be brought home safe and sound. Mamoru nodded understanding more than the words that he spoke. "Take these, they'll help with the pain" he handed Mamoru two aspirins and a glass of water

After gulping down the cold liquid Mamoru looked to the people around him "Why do I feel as if someone knocked me upside the head with a bat?"

Shingo laughed a bit "it wasn't a bat, that's for sure" the teen silenced however; as his mother sent a stern look-telling the once happy go lucky teen that this was no laughing matter.

Ikuko shook her head turning her attention to the raven haired prince "before you could stop them from taking Usagi…you were" she looked up at her husband

"Knocked out" Kenji finished

Mamoru's eyes went wide, who would knock him out? His eyes turned to the Tsukino family "What? Why would you do that to me?!" slowly, feelings of rage started to take over his thoughts, the thought that his beloveds own parents stopping him from saving their only daughter angered him.

"It wasn't us" Shingo responded handing the wounded hero a sandwich. "It was a sailor Senshi"

Mamoru let out a breath of relief. "A Senshi?" he whispered, the only Senshi missing from this mess of a situation was…"Where is she?!" he demanded getting ready to stand, but was stopped as Ikuko pulled him down

"She left shortly after" the mother said calmly "but she did say she would be back soon"

"I want to be informed the moment she arrives!" the family stared at the man in front of them. Even though they had never met his former self, Prince Endymion, they could tell he was the one giving the order…

Down stairs Motoki worked diligently on dinner. A home cooked meal would help calm everyone down, at least he hoped. Stirring the soup that simmered in the large pot Motoki couldn't help the tears that fell from his sorrowful eyes. The images of the small pink haired girl swam though his mind like an old movie.

"_Motoki-oji" the pink headed child sat happily in front of his clean counter "one chocolate milk shakes please" in no time she was sipping away at her confectionary drink, humming a toon as she kicked her chubby legs back and forth._

_Motoki smiled at the child, shaking his head "Now Chibi-chan you know you shouldn't be here without your parents" he leaned forward "there are rules for a reason little one"_

_A pout adorn her adorable little face, her fingers playing with the colorful straw "I know" she whispered sadly "I just get so lonely" her crimson eyes staring up at the arcade owner, tears swimming around them ready to descent at any moment "Everyone's always busy…papa and mama never have time for me"_

_With a breath the adult walked around the counter scooping the small six year old in to his arms "how about this" he whispered "we call your parents, let them know you're here with me…and then…I'll get Una-chan to take over my shift" Motoki smiled brightly at the look of excitement that displayed its self on the young princesses face. Feelings of unconditional love and understanding filled him. This little girl was more like his own child, than his favorite little niece; he knew the girls felt the same for the cheery little spawn of Chiba Usagi. She was their light, their hope and their world._

Eyes wide he looked around "What was that?" he whispered his hands going to his chest, Pain echoing though his heart.

"It's a memory"

Motoki turned quickly "Y-you're a Senshi" he stumbled over his words as he stared in shock as the last planetary solider entered the kitchen.

She nodded "I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of time"

Motoki's shocked expression quickly vanished, replaced with a look of resentment "Where have you been?!" he hissed taking a step closer "If you're a Senshi then why weren't you here to help them?! To save…to save _her"_

Choosing not to answer Pluto walked around the blonde arcade owner "Motoki-kun" the man in question fallowed her with his eyes "do you wish for me to tell you why you had such a memory? A memory in which you haven't yet lived?"

Motoki stilled, eyes wide "how did you know about that?" the pain echoing in his heart once more

Pluto smiled sadly "You were one of her favorite people" she ran her finger over the cold granite counter tops "She would contently sneak out of the palace just to visit with you" Pluto shook her head "it was a pain, always making sure she was being followed"

"The palace?" he asked "what palace?"

Pluto turned facing the confused man "you had a memory from your future self."

"But…how? How can I have a memory of a moment I haven't lived yet?"

"I gave it to you" she whispered "Motoki, there are things…things that are going to happen. Moments, situations that will determine how the future will play out. The time line is changed for eternity…and there is no going back." She turned her eyes away from him taking a deep breath "Endymion must make the _right_ decisions during these critical times. You must keep him safe…at all cost. You see if Endymion is to fall…" she shook her head "the earth as we know it will be lost forever."

Motoki gasped "What am I suppose to do? I don't even have any powers! I'm just…just _me"_ he ran his hand though his hair in a panicked fashion "I mean I'm talkative, goofy, and have a strange and unnatural love of turtles!" he looked up in to her stern jade eyes "I can't protect him! He's the freaking prince of earth for crying out loud!" Pluto couldn't help the laughter that left her lips "You find this **funny**?! You tell me I need to help a man who controls a powerful crystal and you're _laughing_?!"

She whipped a tear away from her eyes "Oh I see why small lady and Neo-Queen Serenity love you so"

"Neo-Queen Serenity? You mean Usagi-chan is okay?!" The Senshi of time remained quiet "why aren't you answering me?" Motoki watched the Senshi "Look at me" their eyes made contact, the annoyed look on Motoki's face was gone as he stared at the Senshi in front of him.

Pluto looked away quickly as the tears fell from her jade orbs. "I'm sorry Motoki" she whispered "there is only so much I can tell you"

Understanding her words he took a seat at the kitchen table "I'm listening"

Looking at the situation at hand, there will be those who blame the Senshi of time for not aiding her fellow comrades when they were in need of her assistance. However; to Motoki he saw a woman stuck, unable to do what she wanted…he could see it in her eyes, how much she was hurting-the pain of knowing she couldn't run to her princess…she was fallowing orders, but from who? That was the question. So for now, the young arcade owner sat down waiting and wanting to listen to whatever the dark haired Senshi needed to say.

---Shingo pushed the door to his sister's room open "Mamoru-Kun…there's a green haired Senshi down stairs…"

Mamoru looked up from his hands and glared darkly "_Pluto"_

Without a second thought the prince of earth stormed down the steps and into the living room, the Tsukino's close behind. Before anyone could react Mamoru grabbed the guardian of time by the neck slamming her body into the wall. "You BITCH!" he seethed "You knew didn't you?! You fucking KNEW!"

"I-I'm sor-"

"You're _sorry?!_ You're FUCKING **SORRY**?!" Mamoru tightened his grip on the olive haired woman "You could have prevented ALL OF THIS!"

"Mamoru let her go!" Motoki yelled as he pulled the angered prince away from the Senshi of time "we understand your anger, but if you kill her Usagi would never forgive you"

Mamoru pulled out of his grip as Pluto fell to the ground holding her throat "she would forgive me, she would understand" his cold eyes stared at Pluto as she stood shakily

"I never meant for things to get so out of hand, I thought that if I was to send small lady here…that she would be able to stop what was happening"

"**You** sent her here?!" Mamoru's fist tightened and without another word he swung hitting the Senshi of time across the face, Her body falling to the ground, blood pouring from her now broken nose "YOU SENT HER HERE?! When you **knew"**he shook his head taking a step toward her "you _knew_what was going to happen and you still sent her here?!" he was seething, he had never been this angry in his life "Did you even tell Serenity or Endymion what was happening?!"

Pluto simply shook her head as Motoki ran to her side, only to have her push him away "Is this true?!" Ikuko screamed from behind Mamoru, Pluto simply nodded "How could you?!"

"I never meant for any harm to come to the little princess, I swear I thought it would help things!" Pluto knew she had made the biggest mistake of her life.

"Did you even get permission from her parents?!" Shingo hissed "do they know that their only child is _dead?!_"

Pluto stayed quiet for a moment before answering "I-I thought that it would work…there wasn't any time to inform their majesties…I haven't been back to tell them the sad news" it was Ikuko this time who slapped the Senshi

"You killed my grandbaby! You caused her death!" the older woman cried

Standing once again Pluto looked to the ground tears falling down her face

"She's dead" Mamoru hissed glaring at the sorrowful Senshi "SHES _**DEAD!**_" silence took over the room, his voice bouncing off the walls. Mamoru stood seething in anger as Sailor Pluto took a step back "And now Usako could be with her! Your job was to protect them! PROTECT THEM!" he was breathing heavily. Mamoru never knew he could hate someone, actually hate someone as much as he hated the woman before him.

"Mamoru" Motoki tired as he laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, only to have it pushed away.

"No" he growled "NO! My _family_ is **dead**, my f-family…my family" he fell to the ground hands covering his face as he sobbed, brokenheartedly

"I think you should leave" Ikuko whispered as she knelt down beside her broken 'son-in-law'

With a small nod she whispered in response "I'm sorry…I never wanted any of this to happen" and with that the Senshi of time disappeared

---Blood, there was so much blood. Usagi watched helplessly as Chibiusa's body fell to the ground with a thud unmoving. Her bright crimson eyes opened wide, staring at her…haunting her.

Reaching out she trailed the lines of her future daughters mouth, the mouth that use to tease her so relentlessly…that mouth that would eat _her_ slice of lemon pie…a soft painful laugh left Usagi's lips as she stared at those crimson eye, those eyes that emitted so much love…oh her sweet child.

She allowed her hand to touch her future daughter's cheek jerking it away as if the coldness of her flesh shocked her. "Why did you come back?" the question lingered as she shook her head "you shouldn't of been here" tears ran down her face, dripping into the puddle of blood pooled around her daughters lifeless body "was I that careless as to send my own child to the past, knowing the danger that awaited?"

No, she knew that this wasn't her doing. She brushed a piece of pink hair from the small princesses face "I'm so sorry" she whispered as she laid one last kiss on the small child's cheek.

Slowly opening her eyes she sat up quickly, her blue eyes taking in the room around her. "How did I get here?" she whispered she looked to the foot of her bed "a dream?" she shook her head "there's no way…it was too real…" but yet here she was sitting in her own bed, in her comfy pajamas…looking to the end of the bed once more she tried to find the small lump that normally occupied that potion of her mattress. Not seeing her adviser she knew…this wasn't real…

"Oh Luna" Usagi moaned as tears came to her eyes "Why am I here?"

"Princess" Usagi jumped as she heard the familiar voice, looking into the shadow of her bedroom Usagi breathe a sigh of relief "Pluto"

The Senshi of time stayed in her kneeling position, her eyes staring at the carpet "Forgive me for intruding"

"Intruding? Pluto what is going on?" Usagi looked around again before her blue eyes landed on her oldest friend

"For intruding your dreams, but it was the only way for me to contact you"

Usagi shook her head "I thought this was a dream…so what I saw with Chibiusa" Pluto nodded, with a mouthful of air Usagi looked to her Senshi, a small smile on her lips "well then your intrusion was most appreciated…that nightmare…" she shook her head "I never want to relive that moment again…" she looked to the window tears filling her eyes. It was weird being in this dream like place she felt…oddly calm. The pain that was in her heart lifted…it was a welcoming feeling.

"Princess"

"Why did you send her here?" This made the Senshi of time look up, both shocked and saddened. Usagi slowly turned her head toward her oldest Senshi "why did you send her to this time knowing what would happen?"

Tears came to the quiet Senshi "I never meant for her to be harmed…"

"That's putting it lightly" Usagi whispered "she was killed Setsuna…I need to understand why?" Her voice was neither angry nor syndical, confusion was the tone…pure and utter confusion mixed with desperation. She was desperate she needed to understand _why_?

"This wasn't supposed to happen, in _none_ of the time lines had this come up…"

"Chibiusa's death?"

Pluto shook her head "Daitaro" Usagi looked to her confused "the man you met today…h-he wasn't suppose to appear, I swear to you princess the time lines never showed him…that is until…"

"Until?" Usagi pushed

"Until he took Rei…it was then that I started to see changes" she stared at Usagi "When I saw the time line start to change, I became concerned. It was then that I was visited by a…"

"Who? Pluto who came to see you?"

"Friend" Usagi looked unsatisfied "I'm sorry princess but I am not at liberty to share with you my friend's identity." Usagi nodded in understanding "In this new time line I saw…I saw the death of the prince"

All that was heard was the gasp coming from the blonde fallowed by a "Show me" hesitatively Pluto nods placing her hands on either side of Usagi's face

_Usagi looked around making eye contact with Mamoru, who nodded. She turned her attention back to_Daitaro_"Regardless of what may have happened between your family and me, this still doesn't give you the right to do what you have done. We have done nothing but protect this planet" She took a breath "but if this is what they want than…so be it"_

"_Very wise__princess"_

_Usagi closed her eyes allowing the crystal to float out of her and into her hands. Its warmth washing over her, it was then that she felt a familiar change "no" she whispered "don't"_

"_She's transforming!" yelled a bystander_

"_Please stop" she pleaded with the crystal but it only continued turning her into the super hero she was "Usako!" she heard her lover's voice cry and then it happened._

_It sounded like thunder as the sounds echoed though out the city, parents and children watched as Mamoru's body fell to the ground. Letting out a gut reaching cry Usagi fell to her knees holding the body of her dying prince. "I-I love you" he managed to choke out as the blood filled his mouth "No" Sailor Moon cried "No, please I can save you I can use the crystal and you'll live" she whispered but Mamoru only shook his head_

"_I-I love you" his eyes slid close, face turning into her chest as his bangs fell over his now closed eyes. It was then that the earth began to cry, feeling the lost of their king their protector. The ground began to shake, building began to fall. The streets were lined with dead bodies, people running for their lives…but sailor Moon sat motionless, holding onto the love she once had…her Mamo-chan._

_The earth was ending…along with its king it too died._

Usagi stared at her Senshi, eyes watering "that's why she had to die?" Pluto did not respond "but why?" she understood that a sacrifice needed to be made but still…why Chibiusa? Why her?

"Without Mamoru-san…and without a successor…the golden crystal dies, as does the earth. If you were to die, then all hope for our world is lost. The silver crystal is the only power that can beat this new enemy"

Usagi glared at her locket-which was now in her hands "so until Chibiusa is born neither of us can die…" she looked up at her friend "in the end our child must give up her life…so that we can continue to live?"

"I'm sorry princess"

"And there's no other way?" she pleaded "there's no other option? Chibiusa has to die for this battle to be won?" again Pluto nodded; Usagi could tell that this was just as hard for Pluto to accept as it was for Usagi.

"I have been dreading this since the time lines changed, numerous times I have tried to find other ways around this…other options…but sadly there isn't"

This was insane…Usagi understood the need for revenge; she understood why Daitaro would come after her. But taking an innocent life in the process? No she couldn't forgive this. He needed to be stopped and she was just the person to do it. "Who is he?" Usagi thought for a second "he said something about me destroying his family, his royal blood line…"

"He's the son of two people you faced…" Pluto turned her gaze to the moon hovering outside Usagi's window "Demando and Esmeraude…"

Usagi gasped "but…how?"

"Before Demando's obsession with your future self, he and Esmeraude were a couple. A year into their relationship she gave birth to their son Daitaro. At the age of 10, he watched as his father laid eyes on Neo-Queen Serenity for the first time…" Usagi shivered "it was then that his father's obsession with the Neo-Queen began…He watched as his father ignored him and his mother, throwing them to the side. Daitaro was present threw out the entire dark moon battle…"

"Then he had to of seen his father, his father scarified himself to save his uncle Saphir"

Pluto took a breath "yes, but he was only a child at the time…and with that only saw you as the cause of his father's death… After the death of Demando he was quickly sent back to Crystal Tokyo by one of his father's loyal subjects. He hid his dark moon sigil and was later found by a woman who owned an orphanage near the palace. His hatred for the Queen and her past self grew as he watched small lady laugh and play joyously with both his majesty and yourself"

"So this is why he's causing us such pain…" a tear fell as Usagi looked up at the moon "this is why he killed her"

Pluto nodded "and for my hand in the small princess's death, I must once again leave this time…never to be seen again"

Usagi turned to Pluto, wide eyed "what are you talking about? Where are you going?!" she asked frantically. "You can't leave me; you're the only Senshi left!"

"Do not fear princess, this is my punishment for betraying the family I hold so dear…" a small tear fell from the senshi's emerald eyes as she smiled at a weeping Usagi "When you awake the pain of small ladies death will unfortunately impact your emotions greatly…Remember your heart Usagi…" the blonde stared at her long time friend in disbelief, the olive haired woman never addressed her as Usagi, Pluto smiled at her surprise "One of the hardest things in life is having words in your heart that you can't utter." Holding her goblet in her hand she handed it over to Usagi. "Always remember" she whispered placing the glowing violet orb in Usagi's shaking hands "The heart has reasons that reason does not understand." And with that the Senshi of Pluto disappeared. Usagi watched in horror as the violet orb disappeared into her chest.

"NO!" Usagi jumped from her bed landing hard on the spot where her longest Senshi sat

A voice fluttered past her ears "Usagi" she looked up there was nothing "Usagi" she heard it again looking around the room standing slowly "Who's there?" she asked a bit uncertain

"Usagi!" the voice was so familiar "Rei?" Usagi asked as the world around began to grow dark

"Usagi?" Rei whispered as her blonde friend lay on the chilly ground.

After being rushed to the hospital and nearly dying the doctors worked tirelessly on the Senshi of the moon, with help from her crystal Usagi was left unconscious, but alive.

Daitaro, once receiving the news ordered that the blonde be moved to his location so that he may keep a close eye on the 'criminal'

Once back at the castle he had his men throw her body roughly into the cell, which held her friends.

They all were frantic over their fallen princess, noticing the blood that stained her clothes. Ami rushed removing the solid garments and checking the nearly healed bullet wound that sat on her chest.

"What the hell happened?!" Haruka yelled

Minako held the soiled garments in her trembling hands "Ami is she alright?"

"She's okay, just unconscious" the blue haired Senshi clarified as Rei and herself redressed the young blonde in a white jump suit similar to theirs.

It was only a couple of minutes before the blonde princess opened her eyes. With help from Rei, Usagi leaned her body against the cold cell wall.

"Usagi?" Rei whispered touching her friends shoulder, blue eyes meeting violet, a whimper left Usagi's lips as she stared at her hot headed friend.

"Chibiusa's dead" the words came trembling out of her lips "She-She's dead" tears fell from her azure eyes as the group gasped, those who were standing fell to their knees. Pluto was right…the emotions were hitting her ten folds

"No" Rei whispered, her own tears cascading down her now pale skin.

"What do you mean she's _**dead**_?!" Michiru all but panicked

"He killed her" Usagi whispered "Daitaro killed my daughter"

----Knelling down beside his broken companion, Motoki whispered "we don't know if Usagi is dead Mamoru, she could be fine…that agent guy looked pretty determined to save her life" there was no answer "besides didn't Chibiusa serve that fight with Galaxia?"

Mamoru turned and glared darkly at his friend "This isn't like the fight with Galaxia Motoki! Did you not see the blood?! Did you not see me holding her limp lifeless body?!"

"Mamoru there's got to be-"

"There _isn't_a way Motoki! Chibiusa is _**dead**_ she gone…she didn't disappear she _**died**_" he stood up a dark look in his eyes "I won't rest till the man who started this, the one who took _everything_ from me, is dead…even if I have to pull out his heart with my bear hands"

Motoki took a breath standing beside his friend "Then I think there's something we need to discuss"

--Hours had past, tears were dried a feeling of numbness fell over Usagi as she explained who their new enemy was any why he was after them. It took longer to explain since Haruka and Michiru hadn't a clue who Diamond or Esmeraude were. After explaining-in great detail- about the dark moon clan _and_ calming down Haruka, who did not take the obsession nor the kidnapping too well…castration and rusty nails were a few of the torturous words that were heard from the wind goddess, as the sandy haired Senshi cracked her knuckles.

"They're dead Haruka-chan there's no need to be upset" Rei laughed at Haruka crossed her arms over her chest. Man was she protective of her little _Koneko-chan._

Minako on the other hand couldn't get over the paternity of their new resident Charles Manson "Diamond and Esmeraude had a _son?!_" Minako screeched "that's just disgusting!"

Makoto shivered "well at least we know why he's so interested in you Usagi-chan"

"Like father like son" Ami shook her head

"It looks like the Apple doesn't fall far from the apple sauce"

"Minako-chan…I believe you mean 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree'" Ami corrected as Rei rubbed her temples

"We need to figure out a plan" Michiru added looking to the group "Usagi-chan what do you think?" she asked softly

Usagi ran her hands though her long pig tales "I don't care" she muttered

"What?" the girls gasped

"It doesn't matter anymore "she whispered brokenly."He's already taken my heart"

Rei wrapped her arms around her broken friend "Usagi-chan, I know you're hurting…believe me we all loved Chibiusa" the others nodded kneeling in front of the fallen blonde "but we can't lose hope" she shook her head "not now, we have to fight"

"For Chibiusa" Minako added holding Usagi's free hand

**To be continued….**

Okay all that's it for chapter 8 hope you liked it. Review let me know what you think.

~chichiforever.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it has taken me so long to put this chapter up but as I said in my Authors note, I was unfortunately given the flu. But here are a couple chapters to make up for it.

**A B I G thanks to SailorMoonForever! She was nice enough to read each chapter and let me know if it was good or not. Thanks so much SailorMoonForever! **

Also thank you to all those who reviewed! SailorMoonForever-loveinthebattlefield-xSapphirexRosesxFanx-Gambler101-celestialwitch-tototo-sabina21 and anyone else I left off

Also thank you to all the Favorites you guys are fantastic!

**Another B I G Thanks so much to my beta Chimichurri-you are amazing!**

**Japanese Words and their translation….**

Kaku-Past (one of the many forms)

hai, imasu –Yes, I'm here

Ai shi teru—I love you

Ano—um…

Nani-what?

Obaasan-grandma Ojisan-Uncle

Oba-Aunt Otosan-Father

Chapter 9

She ran her slender fingers through the silver blue water that lay in the oversized fountain. Looking up at the setting sun she couldn't help but wonder where her daughter had gone? Normally her teen age child would be sitting in this very spot by now, enjoying the ever changing sky from its purples to its pinks. With a sigh the young mother returned her gaze to the cooling water, there was something wrong, she could feel it.

"Serenity?" came the gentle voice of her husband "Serenity?" the voice became louder breaking the Queen from her thoughts.

"Over here love" she replied keeping her gaze on the silver blue water. Within moments she felt his strong hands on her slender shoulders.

Noticing her worry, the kindly King kissed her forehead "Small Lady is most likely running around with Mamoru" he took a seat next to his wife "Do not fret dear"

Serenity let out a breath, her eyes still on the water "I-I just can't shake this feeling…this feeling…something isn't right Endy" her eyes met with his "I can feel it, this pain…in my heart" pressing her right hand to her chest a silver tear slid from her Safire eyes "call it Mother intuition if you will, but I'm telling you Endy…something is wrong"

Before Endymion could reply the voice of their young son bounced off the palace walls "Mamma, Papa I'm home"

Standing quickly Serenity ran to her son, immediately noticing her daughter's absence "Where's Small Lady?" she asked hurriedly

Mamoru shook his head looking to his father then back to his mother "She wasn't here?"

Endymion spoke up, concern and worry now emanating though him "She wasn't with you?"

The young eight year old shook his head "Wasn't she in the garden like always?" he turned his attention to the large crystal wall noticing the sun set "She's always there at this time" he noticed the two adults share the same worried glance "What's wrong? You both look scared"

Endymion turned to Serenity who nodded "I'll check with the Senshi" she quickly ran off leaving the two men alone-well men and boy.

"Your sister's been missing all day…" he said looking to his son, who's eyes went wide "What is it Mamoru?"

He shook his head tears coming to his lavender eyes "she wouldn't" he whispered "She wouldn't do it"

"Do what? If you know something Mamoru you need to tell me"

"This morning Sailor Pluto showed up as Onee-chan and I walked the palace garden…" Mamoru fidgeted with his hands as he explained what happened that morning "she insisted on talking to onee-chan alone…so I left. Later onee-chan came to my room…she told me that Pluto needed her to go to the past"

Endymion took a step back shaking his head "Pluto knows that Small lady isn't to leave this time without our permission…"

"I tried to stop her, but she said that she had to save kaku-mama…"

"Save her? From what?! By this time there shouldn't be an enemy…they should be in peace" He didn't understand, had something happen in the past? Was the time line being played with? He shook his head, no of all the Senshi Pluto knew the rules, she knew that if anything was to happen to change the time line even in the slightest, she was to report to the Queen immediately.

Mamoru shrugged continuing "after twenty minutes of arguing she promised she wouldn't go…I swear otosan I didn't think she'd do it! She promised me she wouldn't go!"

Endymion nodded placing a hand on his sons head "it's alright son, this isn't your fault" Mamoru nodded a worried look on his young face. The two stood in silence until a loud scream started them…it was Serenity. Endymion paled turning to the direction Serenity ran. Within moments he heard the painful scream again "SERENITY!" he yelled running in the direction of his wife's screams,

"Mamma!" Mamoru ran as fast as he could after his father

Once reaching their destination, the frightened King threw open the large wooden doors, there on the floor was Serenity holding herself as she screamed tears running down her face "What happened?!" Endymion demanded pulling his wife into his arms

As the Senshi explained all Mamoru could do is sit in silence as he watched the tears fall from his father's eyes as he held his mother in his arms, who was crying hysterically. Her words echoing throughout his mind _'Small Lady is dead….she's dead'_

That's when everything started….

Now standing in front of a home, that he had only seen in photos Chiba Mamoru, Prince of Earth, felt scared. Kneeling down to his sons level Endymion fixed the blue collared shirt that the young prince wore "Son, this is the past" his father said gently "this is the past that your sister traveled to all those times…" the young boy nodded "this is-"

"I know what this is" Mamoru answered with a breath "I'm 8 not 5 oto-san"

Endymion couldn't help but chuckle as he shook his head "I know, I know…but here I-well my past self is called Mamoru…so for now your name is Moru, okay?" the young boy acceded. Standing up, and with a quick inhale of breath, Endymion knocked on the Tsukino's door.

Within moments the all too familiar woman, who raised his beautiful wife and helped take care of his stubborn daughter was standing right in front of him. He couldn't help but stare; tears came to his eyes as Ikuko looked between the two guests standing on her door step. Moru also stared at the woman before him, so this was his grandmother.

Ikuko took a step back not knowing what to say or do. This man looked exactly like Mamoru…only older and with purple hair… "Honey who's at the door?" Kenji's asked from the living room, When no answer came he walked up behind his wife only to be surprised by the man in front of him "M-Mamoru?!" He looked to the living room "b-but you were just…and now your…"

This brought the king out of his disclosure "Okasan, Otosan" he nodded, a smile on his face "it's been so long" the tears fell from his eyes as he embraced the older couple, who stood surprised

"What's the hold up?" Motoki's voice rang as he walked out with Mamoru beside him "we still have things to….whoa"

Mamoru stared in shock "King Endymion?"

Endymion pulled away making eye contact with Mamoru "King?" Ikuko looked between the two men

"Endymion?" Kenji added

"Ah, so this is your future self" Motoki said with a laugh "you weren't kidding about the purple hair"

Mamoru shook his head still a bit surprised "Ano…why are you here?"

Endymion smile faded as he made his way into the house "I am here for my daughter"

Tears fell from Mamoru's eyes as he stared at his future self. Ikuko held on to her husband as Motoki bowed his head "I'm sorry your majesty…" was all Mamoru could say

"So it's true then" everyone turned to the 8 year old "My sister's dead" his eyes were cold as he stared at the people around him "How could you let her die?!"

"Moru!" Endymion hissed silencing the young child "none of this is their fault" he added turning to the tearful group

Mamoru stared at the blue haired child, confusion covering his face as he whispered "Sister? Chibiusa had a brother?"

Ignoring Mamoru's question Endymion stared at the people around him "I want my daughter's body" no one said a word causing the king of Earth to lose his patience "Where is she?!" he demanded tears coming to his eyes "I want her returned to me! **Now!**"

"Papa" Moru whispered taking his father's hand.

The older man looked to the ground hiding his tears "We only came to bring her home…" he whispered "I-I _need_ to bring her home"

Moru looked to Mamoru, his lavender eyes pleading "kaku-papa…please…give her back"

"I-I'm sorry but we don't have her" it was Ikuko who answered, Endymion looked up at the woman he thought of as a mother "she was taken away from us before…before we could bring her here…"

A threatening growl left Endymion's throat as he stared at the older woman "By who?!"

"Daitaro and his men…they wanted to…" Kenji looked down at his grandson and back up at the king of earth with worry "I don't think this is something…he needs to hear"

"I'm not a child! I'm almost nine years old!" The young child hissed receiving a warning glare from his father, causing him to shut his mouth.

Feeling this was not a conversation for such a young child Motoki kneeled to Moru's level and held out his hand "What's your name kid?"

"Moru" he answered

"Why don't we go into the living room…Shingo has some pretty neat games" the blonde suggested

Shingo gave a thumbs-up smiling "maybe not as cool as the ones you have in the future, but they're still pretty fun!"

"Do you have Halo 3? We always play Halo!" Moru asked excitedly, smiling for the first time since he arrived.

Shingo blinked a look of complete shock "They still have the old games in your time?"

Moru shook his head "well not everyone, only you Ojisan…Mama said after the big sleep happened all you did was whine and cry like a baby because your games didn't survive the thousand years" Moru laughed as Shingo frowned, Endymion even let a small chuckle leave his lips as he remembered that moment in time "so she used her magic to fix your games, she said she'd never seen you so happy, not even when you marr-" Endymion covered his sons mouth with a nervous laugh

"Why don't you guys go play those games now, huh?" he slowly let go of Moru's mouth "and remember Moru…the future is our secret to keep"

Moru nodded blushing "sorry"

Once the eight year old was out of the room Endymion turned his attention back to the people left "Why did they take my child?"

"They plan on…" Ikuko tried her best not to cry but the thought of what those strange men were doing to her grandchild broke her "dissect her like some common animal!" she fell to the ground hands covering her face crying hysterically

Endymion stared in shock "..n-nani…?"

----_Usagi walked along the crystal hallway slowly fallowing the calm and gentle voice that came from down the hall. As she neared the location she stopped, noticing the open door and dim light that seeped into the empty corridor. Peering in she covered her mouth in shock, there laying in a large pink crystal like bed was a three year old Chibiusa. Leaning over her with a large book in hand was none other than Neo-Queen Serenity._

"_To become a real boy, all the wooden puppet, Pinocchio, had to do was be brave, truthful, and unselfish. But he was having trouble living up to any of those ideals."_

"_Kinda like me mama" the small candy haired child smiled her toothless smile_

_Neo-Queen Serenity smiled sweetly nodding, her head "I would say so" she laughed_

_Small Lady looked to her hands a frown on her face "Mama…wills me eva be ah weal wady wike you?"_

_Serenity smiled lovingly at her daughter. Taking her delicate slender fingers the Queen lifted the three year olds chin so that her red eyes were staring into her own Safire orbs. "It's 'Will I' and you will be the most beautiful lady the galaxy has ever seen sweet heart" she kissed her forehead gently "your mama's most prized possession, there isn't nothing mama wouldn't do for you"_

_The small child flung herself in to her mother's arms laying her head into her chest "I wove you mama"_

"_And I you princess"_

_Usagi watched the scene as it played, tears coming to her eyes as she gazed at such a precious moment between mother and child. "Oh Chibiusa" she whispered. She watched as Neo-Queen Serenity tucked the now slumbering child into her oversized bubble gum bed. Giving her one last kiss on her bear forehead before standing._

_The feeling of shock took over Usagi when her future self closed the door behind her and turned to Usagi "I'm happy you are here" the Queen said sweetly._

"_y-you can see me?"_

_Serenity nodded a faint smile on her pink lips "Let us talk in my private chambers" Usagi fallowed not saying a word till the two took a seat "why am I here?" she finally asked as the Queen smiled "This is a dream right?"_

"_Yes, sadly it is the only way I could contact you…Did you like what you saw?" she asked bring a cup of tea to her lips_

_Usagi nodded "it was beautiful…" tears stung her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall_

"_You can cry dear, it's alright" the Queen assured "I know what Happened to my daughter…" Serenity allowed the tears to fall from her eyes as she stared at her past self "I know that she…that she is no longer a part of your world"_

"_I should have saved her!" Usagi cried covering her face with her hands "She was my responsibility!" Feeling her sorrow Serenity embraced her past self, both giving the comfort and support they both so desperately needed. Serenity was the first to compose herself "Usagi-chan, it wasn't your fault" the older woman reassured "I know where the blame lies and it is not with you" sitting back on her chair Serenity smiled "things are different now" she whispered_

_Usagi stared at her future self confused "why aren't you more upset? You just seem so accepting, how can you be so calm?! You daughter is dead!"_

_Serenity shook her head "I cried with you did I not?" Usagi sat back eyes blinking "it's true I am not as upset as I was when I…when I saw her death…"_

"_Saw her death? What are you talking about how could you see it?"_

"_I ran to the Senshi wanting to know if they've seen small lady, I was so worried…See every afternoon small lady sits on the large fountain outside in the palace garden…The afternoon of her death, I ventured out to said garden with this horrible feeling…I had this urge, I had to see small lady I needed to make sure she was alright…only"_

"_When you reached the fountain she wasn't there"_

_Serenity nodded "yes, I waited but as the sun began to set I started to worry…the feeling in my heart screamed at me that something wasn't right. Once I spoke to Endymion and we spoke to our…" she thought for a second and with a shrug continued "son"_

"_Oh god" Usagi whispered "son?" she and Mamo-chan will have a son…a little boy…oh no, how was he feeling about this? How was he handling this…this tragedy…_

_Serenity nodded once more "yes, as I was saying Mamoru hadn't seen her…that's when I ran off to find my Senshi…Finding them in the grand living room I was met with grim faces." A bitter laugh left her lips "my heart litterly stopped" she looked up at Usagi "I couldn't breath as Venus held out a bloodied cloth…it was hers….as soon as I came in contact with it, I saw it all…the gun shots were so load, so much like thunder…" she closed her eyes as the visions replayed though her thoughts "No one should see the death of their child…" she whispered_

_Usagi fidgeted with her fingers before asking "than why aren't you more upset?" she shook her head as tears came to her eyes once more "The pain is so intense…I feel as if I could just collapse from the agony…and I'm not even her mother yet" she whispered_

"_Giving birth to a child doesn't make one a parent Usagi, any female-human, alien or animal could do that" Serenity placed her hand over her heart "it takes that one special type of person…you have been her mother in every sense of the word…and when your time comes and you are sitting alongside her bed reading her, her favorite tales while whipping away her tears you will understand what I mean"_

_Usagi took in the Queens words as she remembered countless night reading to the little spore, Beauty and the Beast, Sleeping Beauty…she laughs as tears fall from her eyes, Sleeping Beauty…she shook her head as she remembered that night as if it was yesterday. It was that thought that brought her to her next question "H-how is the king? How did he take the news?" she gazed around the dark chambers "Where is he now?" she thought for a moment, taking in her surroundings for the first time._

_The room was filled with an unnatural glow, almost heavenly. There was a sense of peace, tranquility if you will. Usagi found it strange though, where was Endymion? She knew her Mamo-chan…with the lost of their first born; he would be here comforting his wife…_

_Serenity watched as her younger self looked about the room "You will not find him here" she answered "he does not belong to this place" Usagi stared at her strangely "it isn't his time" she whispered_

_Maybe they took turns using the private chambers? Usagi thought as she tried to process what the Queen meant "then where is he?"_

"_With your Mamo-chan" Serenity smiled as Usagi's eyes widened "yes, he returned to your time…"she took a breath "it was my wish that small lady be brought home…given the burial that she deserves."_

"_Oh" Usagi held her hands on her lap "I'm glad…she should be bought back to her family…and put to rest" Silence fell between the two as Usagi continued to look around. Needing to understand the reason behind bringing her here Usagi made eye contact with her future self "Ano…I still don't understand why I'm here…"_

"_I suppose it's time" standing, Serenity knelt down before Usagi taking her hands into her own. Usagi stared in shock as Serenity held her hands tightly "I came to you to warn you…When you awake you and your friends will be set free"_

_Usagi shook her head "Set free? But how?" the blonde felt a fit of panic "oh no please don't tell me Mamo-chan and Endymion-sama decide to play hero?! God I hope not! Those two idiots could get themselves killed!" Usagi ran her hand through her hair "it's bad enough that Mamo-baka decided to use the golden crystal, I don't need two mamo-baka's doing__**that**__again!"_

_Serenity lifted her hand stopping Usagi from continuing her rant "Let me finish" Serenity took a breath before continuing "Like I was saying, when you awaken you and your friends will be set free.__**Now**____you must not argue or demand to see Daitaro, do not fret Endy and Mamo-chan will not be the ones to set you free…but you must leave and return home" Serenity pulled off the platinum__wedding band that lay on her ring finger "give this to my husband, tell him of our conversation"_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa…just wait a second why in the world would I need to give__**your**__husband__**your**__wedding ring?"_

_Serenity opened Usagi's hand placing her band in the middle of her palm, closing her fingers around it "It doesn't matter now Usagi-chan, now please do as I ask you"_

"_No" the blonde said simply, pushing the ring back into Serenities hand_

"_Usagi" Serenity warned "take the ring" she hissed pushing the ring back into Usagi's hand_

"_No" the younger girl shook her head defiantly, giving the ring back to Serenity._

"_Why are you making this so hard?" Serenity ran her hand over her face; letting out a groan of annoyance "Just take the ring Usagi!" she yelled pushing the ring back in Usagi's hand_

"_Tell me why?!" Usagi countered pushing said ring back into her future self's hand_

"_That isn't important right now!" No one has ever frustrated the Queen to this extent, it would be one thing if this was some random person or even one of her Senshi, but no…this aggravating person before her had to be her past self. No wonder, when they were young, Rei yelled at her so much "Usagi take the damn ring!" the Queen finally yelled covering her mouth quickly as a blush stained her cheeks_

_Not fazed by the Queens outburst Usagi continued "I said No!" Usagi hissed pushing the ring back into the Queens hands "not until you tell me what's going on?!"_

_Serenity shook her head looking to her hands "Usagi-chan…there's…there's a lot to this situation that can't be told due to the-"_

"_Fuck the time line Serenity!" Usagi yelled causing the Queen to look up stunned "Excuse my language but__**fuck**__the__**damn**__time line! Everything in my life is a mess right now, now I refuse to be front and center for another person-I care for's-death!" Usagi was seething "Now either you tell me why the hell you want me to give__**your**__blasted wedding ring to__**your**__husband or I'll..." she looked around "I'll find my way out of here!" the blonde knew that something serious had to of happened if her future self was willing to hand over her wedding ring,_

_Sure to some people it's just a ring, nothing dramatic about it, but to Usagi it meant so much more...A ring is a circle and a circle has very strong magical connotations. The circle is endless and timeless suggesting a repetitive unbroken wholeness in time and space. It even suggests reincarnation to some people. Usagi knew this and with that knowledge also knew that this platinum perfection that would one day lie on her slender finger meant that very description-Endless and Timeless...just like her love for Mamoru and his love for her._

_Bowing her head serenity whispered "Very well, I'll tell you everything…but" she raised her head, making eye contact with Usagi "You must not tell anyone what I am about to reveal" Usagi nodded "None of this is Pluto's fault, but everything she told you about Daitaro is correct. He is the son of Diamond and Esmeralda…" Usagi sat listening, never saying a word as the Queen retold the story of Daitaro. "After he learned of the FBI and their knowledge of your true identity, he set his plan in motion, using his black magic to corrupt the government. This wasn't enough; he wanted to cut you, make you suffer…that's when…"_

"_That's when Chibiusa was killed" Usagi whispered "He knew by killing her it would destroy me"_

"_Correct, but what he failed to realize was that we are not easy to destroy" Serenity gave Usagi a sad smile "It breaks my heart to know that my child's life was cut so short…but like I said earlier this was not Pluto's fault in fact she was acting on orders"_

"_Orders? But from who?! The only person who has authority over us is…" Usagi's face paled as she shook her head "no" she whispered "She wouldn't"_

_Serenity frowned "I'm afraid so"_

"_B-but why?!" this didn't make any sense, how is this possible? Why would she do such a thing?!_

"_That is a question I too would like answered" Serenity stood taking Usagi into her arms "Usagi-chan listen to me, the battle is yet to begin…you must not fight or do anything until the time comes" she stepped away from her younger self "do not confront her, just go on with your life as if…as if nothing has happened." Usagi was about to speak but Serenity cut her off "No, Usagi I know this is hard but you must trust me! Confronting her will not change anything. In fact it will only cause her to retaliate…"_

"_But, what about my friends and Mamo-chan, what do I say to them?" Usagi stared at her future self "How do you expect us to just move on with our lives?! I-we watched them shot Chibiusa! I watched her die and Luna…"_

_Serenity shook her head "I know I'm asking a lot of you Usagi-chan, but if you wish for those you care for to live. Trust me, please…You will face Daitaro, the final battle will be against him…but it will not happen for some time. He has made an agreement with…with__**her**__" the Queen looked to the close door of her chamber 'they'll be looking for me soon' she thought as she turned back to the confused and angry blonde "I don't understand how this happened or why she is acting the way she is…it's because of her that Daitaro possesses the power he does…it's because of her that he is here"_

_Usagi stared in disbelief "Not only is she the reason for her own granddaughter's death…but she makes an agreement with the man?! She's the reason we're in this mess?! And you expect me to__**not**__say anything?!"_

_Serenity nods "Trust me when I say Usagi, if you retaliate your friends and all of those you love will die…." The Queen watched as fist formed on either side of the petite blonde, her eyes shined with tears-Usagi was beyond angry._

"_I will never forgive her" she seethed "never" with a sad look Usagi ran her hands though her hair in frustration "I wish Luna was here…she'd know what to do"_

_Serenity felt relief as she nodded in understanding "She does know Usagi…and she is just a hurt and angry as the both of us" Usagi stared at the Queen in confusion, how can she know what Luna would feel or think? Luna was dead…unless…Usagi looked around the room once more, feeling Usagi's suspicions the Queen quickly changed the topic "The deep sleep will happen in 3 years; once you awaken you will have 14 years of peace before the agreement comes to an end…that is when Daitaro will attack…that is when you save those around you with everything you have…" Usagi looks to the Queen once more, perplexed. She always fights with everything she has, Serenity smiled at Usagi's confused look. She held on to Usagi's hand again "when you give Endymion this ring, he will say something to you that will…" she looked away for a moment before continuing, she brought her eyes back to Usagi a small smile on her lips crystal tears in her eyes "you'll understand" she whispered_

"_Mama" came a voice from outside the door_

_Usagi looked past the queen "that voice" she whispered_

"_Mama are you in there?" it asked_

"_Your majesty?" came another familiar voice "You better not be sleeping! You know we were to visit with your father" the voice hissed "honestly you would think by now you would act more mature!"_

"_Luna" Usagi began to walk to the door, her eyes hopeful as she recognized the familiar voices_

_Without hesitation Serenity quickly grabbed Usagi's arm pulling her away from the door "I'm sorry Usagi…It's time for you to go" Serenity whispered before the door slowly opened to reviling a teen age Chibiusa holding a shocked Luna._

"_Chibiusa" Usagi whispered as her vision started to fade "Luna?!"_

"_Goodbye Usagi" Serenity waved as she placed her arm around Chibiusa, looking down at a now smiling Luna._

"_Wha-no wait!" Usagi yelled as the world around began to die away "Will I ever see you again?!" she asked frantically_

_Serenity shook her head a sad look on her face "Take care Usagi…tell my husband and Mamoru that we will be with them always…"_

"_Ai shi teru, Kaka-mama" the candy haired teen added a smile on her face, "Goodbye Usagi-chan" the black feline whispered tears falling from her eyes—then, before anything else could be said, everything went black._


	10. Chapter 10

I've been listening to the opening song to Clannad After Story, Toki o Kizamu Uta. It's beautiful. So sweet, sad and just amazing. Thank you so much to Sailormoonforever! For reading this chapter for me.

Thank you All of you for reviewing and favorite this story it really means a lot when you take the time to review and favorite. You guys are great! Thanks so much.

**Another B I G Thanks so much to my beta Chimichurri-you are amazing!**

Mamoru watched as the King closed his eyes, processing this new information. Looking down at the older man's hands he could see the King's knuckles turning white. Mamoru could only think of how the King must feel, losing his child at such a young age…no parent should ever have to deal with such a situation…

"We're so sorry we couldn't protect her" Ikuko sniffed as she rubbed her red eyes.

Endymion shook his head, "No no, it's alright you could have been hurt or worse" he assured "I know that you all did what you could to save her"

"From what…." The king took a breath as an image of his wife flashed before his eye. Mamoru watched as tears came to his future self "Serenity told me…there was some sort of standoff?" Mamoru nodded "Where are the Senshi and the young princess now?"

Mamoru shook his head "We honestly don't know" Endymion's eyes widened "everything happened so quickly"

Seeing her future son-in-laws distress, Ikuko wrapped her arm around the young man "a few days ago the identities of the Senshi and our daughter was discovered. Soon after the girls were taken in by the FBI…every that is, except Usagi…Usagi-chan went to stay with Mamoru…." she closed her eyes pushing back her tears "but they located her. Long story short they came at her with an army of guns…"

The King took a breath "And that's when the standoff took place?" Ikuko nodded "d-did Usako…I'm sorry I mean…Usagi-sama…did she, is she…"

"Again we don't know" Kenji whispered eyes tearful "she was shot, they took her to the hospital and that's the last thing we've heard…"

Endymion looked to Mamoru than back to his in-laws "she's alive" the three looked up at the King, eyes filled with confusion and hope "if she had died…Mamoru you would have felt it…trust me" he whispered the last part. His voice cracking

"How can you be sure?" Ikuko asked her voice full of optimism that her baby girl was alive.

Endymion closed his eyes as the pain filled his heart "he wouldn't be able to stop the pain in his heart, the emptiness that he would feel…" Mamoru watched the King, he spoke as if he knew from experience "He would be able to feel her death, as if half of himself just died…" he made eye contact with Mamoru tears filling his eyes as he grabbed his chest "but there wouldn't be anything he could do about…no" he shook his head "because he still had someone who needed him greatly…" his eyes wondered to the living room, smiling as he hears his sons laughter "someone we loved much more than our own lives…"

He sounded as if he was speaking for himself…"King?" Mamoru whispered, the king turning his gaze back to Mamoru. Endymion slowly shook his head "that's what he would feel if she was to…pass on" he mumbled. Silence took over the four adults as they processed what he had said. Mamoru stared at his future self, confused…had something happened to Serenity? Was she alright? The King spoke as if _he_ was feeling that pain…Then it came to him, whenever the future Queen was mentioned he looked as if he was in pain…Mamoru shook his head _'I can't think of this now'_

After a few moments Mamoru whispered "I wanted to go after her" Everyone turned to him "I wanted to save her….e-even Seiya appeared hoping to take her to his star"

Endymion permitted a sad smile to grace her lips "let me guess, she refused to go?" Mamoru didn't answer "God I always hated that about her!" he growled "she always thinks of everyone else, never of herself!" he ran his hand though his lavender locks, a laugh leaving his lips "but I also love her for it" Endymion sighed "and none of you have seen Pluto?"

Mamoru made eye contact with his future self, a look of hatred gracing his face "That _bitch_ caused all this!" he balled up his fist "She's the reason Chibiusa is dead, she's the reason the girls are god only knows where!" he shook his head trying to calm his rage "to answer your question she was here" he hissed "she was in this very spot when I hit her, she would have been dead if it wasn't for them" Mamoru looked at Ikuko and Kenji "but I promise when I find her, I will make her suffer"

---Slowly opening her eyes, Usagi was met with six concern faces. Slowly sitting up she rubbed the back of her head "What are you guys staring at?"

Rei rolled her eyes as she ran her fingers though her hair "it's about time odango! You had us scared to death!" she shook her head, her long raven hair getting stuck on the mettle brace around her neck "Should of known you were just being as hard headed as always, a bomb could of went off and you would still be sleeping"

"Are you alright Usagi-chan?" Ami asked concerned "you were moaning and moving quite a bit"

"We tired shaking you and calling your name, but you wouldn't wake up" Minako added

Haruka breathe a sigh of relief "you gave us a good scare there Koneko-chan"

"Sorry guys" Usagi whispered a blush showing on her cheeks.

Seeing this Rei laughed "Oh I see, so it wasn't a nightmare but a Mamo-mare" Usagi looked up at her raven haired friend with raised eye brow "a what?"

"Oh is that what she was moaning about?" Makoto laughed as she elbowed Usagi "I would moan too if I had a hot and steamy dream filled with tuxy"

Minako nodded enthusiastically "That tanned six packs and big bulging arms" she squealed in excitement "delicious"

"Minako-chan!" Ami hissed "that is really inappropriate!"

"But oh so true" Rei whispered as her Makoto stared off, stars in their eyes.

Usagi shook her head "you guys are hopeless" she laughed…she laughed? The sound of her melodic laughter caused the inners and outers to stare at their leader in shock. Since she was thrown into this cell, she barely ate, never smiled and hadn't said one world…now she's actually laughing. The sweet music filled their gloomy cage; bring smiles to the senshi's faces and happiness to their hearts.

Minako was the first to speak "You seem, I don't know…different…more relaxed if you will" she smiled at her smiling princess. God she missed that smile

Usagi shook her head "just…insightful" was all the blonde would say, as she sat back remembering the conversation she had with her future self, Yet confusing it was still nice knowing that somehow some way Chibiusa and Luna would one day be by her side. Bring her hands to her lap she felt something small on her palm, opening it she gasped. There sat Neo-Queen Serenities wedding band…

--- Pluto stood in darkness, her fist to her sides as tears ran down her tan skin. "I can see your discomfort Pluto, but actions needed to be made" came the voice of a woman "Situations rectified"

The green haired Senshi turned her head, eyes shut as she began to shake with unwavering hate rid

"It was for her own good" the voice finished as the carrier slowly disappeared "things will go on as they should" And with that she waved her translucent hand causing a silver light to embrace the earth. Once the woman was gone Pluto fell to her knees and cried.

----Daitaro sat waiting on the Azara and Tomoyo, he needed to know the results, he needed to see the results from the dissection.

As if on cue, the large wooden doors flung open, Azara stormed up to Daitaro slamming down her papers in front of him "She was _Human!"_ the woman hissed "HUMAN!" she screamed tears falling down from her eyes "only 14 years old! **14,**_**14 years of age**_!"

"You're wrong" Daitaro said calmly, as he went to take a sip of his wine only to have it knocked out of his hand by Tomoyo.

"We ran the test three times! We aren't wrong!" He hissed, this made him sick…he never wanted this to happen. If he would have known now what he knew back then he would of never sought out finding the Senshi's true identities…now because of him an innocent child has been killed.

Aron laughed from the other end of the room "We've seen the brat transform into a Senshi there's no way she is just _human_"

"Well she is…was…You killed an innocent little girl I hope that makes you proud you sick son of a bitch!" Azara hissed "I hope you rot in hell" she growled leaving the room slamming the doors behind her.

Daitaro looked up at her partner, Tomoyo and smirked "She's a brave woman".

"She's a smart woman" Tomoyo mocked "and neither her nor I work for people who kill innocent children".

"Innocent?" he laughed "there is nothing innocent about…_her"._

"And how the hell would you know?!" Tomoyo yelled

Daitaro glared at the man in front of him, a look of hat rid in his eyes "trust me…I know" he grumbled

_It was a bright and sunny day as a young 11 year old Daitaro worked in the flower field of the orphanage, every now and then gazing up at the large crystal palace that sat directly in front of the place he now called home._

_Curiosity took over him as he heard the joyous laughter coming from the neighboring garden, looking around he slowly made his way to the royal garden. That's where he found her, that's where he watched her…._

_She was perfect in every way, her pink hair held up in the traditional royal style, but yet different as if she was trying to define who she was…defiant against her mother…he smirked at this thought. He watched as her bright red eyes danced with mirth as she ran though the many colors of flowers. To him her laughter was like music in the summer sun, looking past her he saw the two royal's accompanied by two of the legendary Senshi, a Red and Green one. However his eyes narrowed on the young Queen. This was the woman who killed his family and left him an orphan - this is the woman who took everything away from him everything he loved and held dear…this was the woman he would hurt so deeply she wouldn't want to live…this was the woman he would get revenge upon, yes…and it will be beautiful._

_Bringing his attention back to the small child he smirked, 'I'll just take her' he thought 'that would defiantly kill the young queen' her precious daughter married to the son of a man__**she**__killed! Perfect, it's ironic…ideal in every way._

_Weeks turned into months and months turned into years, he watched as the young princess grew into a beautiful young lady. He had spoken with her on several occasions when he would find her in the flower garden alone. They would talk of different things, her favorite colors, foods and activities. He would share with her his favorite things and then sadly their time would be up. Her parents never suspected anything. Knowing only that she talks now and then with a young boy from the orphanage, neither of them worried for her safety, therefore; leaving her alone with her new friend._

_This one afternoon after her 11th__birthday he made his way to their special spot. Upon reaching it, he stopped hearing her beautiful laugher. Hiding behind a large willow tree the 17 year old glared darkly. There she was laughing as an older__**man**__placed a white rose into one of her cat like odango's, his fist tightened as he watched the exchange._

"_Thank you Helios" he hears the young princess say "I'm so happy you could make it today" she kisses his cheek ever so gently._

"_I wouldn't miss it for the world" the white haired man replied kissing her hand "Princess, Your father has given me his blessing"_

_Daitaro watched on, pain and anger radiating though him. He took a breath as he watched Small Lady's eyes widen "he did?" she asked confused "that doesn't sound like papa"_

_Helios chuckled "there's a catch" he added_

"_Figures" the pink haired princess sighed "what is it?"_

"_do not sound so destroyed my love, it isn't anything…nothing different than what we ourselves planed" he watched as a smile graced her lips "he gives his blessing, as long as we wait till you are of legal age" Helios leaned his forehead against hers, the two smiling lovingly at one another._

"_I can't wait to be your wife" she whispered kissing his lips_

"_And I can't wait to have you in my arms every day for the rest of our lives" Helios answered back "forever and always love"_

"_Forever and always" she whispered_

_Daitaro turned, his back against the large tree, tears falling down his eyes. How could she? He thought 'how could she do this to us?' even though the two were never a couple, Daitaro saw it different. To him they were meant to be…and therefore- if he couldn't have her than no one would._

"Daitaro" the man in question shook his head looking back at the person who called his name; he smiled at his lover Aron and pulled her into his arms "They're planning on giving the body back to her family" the red head whispered "I told them to go ahead, we have no use for it now"

He frowned "No" he looked to Aron pushing her off him "Have the little princess encased in dark crystal, have her washed and properly dressed I want her displayed in my room"

Aron stood a look of disgust displayed on her delicate features "What?!" her eyes wide and mouth open "Why? Why not give her back to her family? Why keep her?!"

Daitaro laughed as he walked over to his widow "a memento my pet, just a memento" he took a sip from his wine glass "leave me, I am expecting company"

"B-but she's _dead!"_ Aron grabbed his arm pulling on him "What more could this _child_ do for you?! She's dead Daitaro! She's DEAD!"

****SMACK****

Aron fell to the ground, holding her right check as her wide eyes stared at the man she loved with all her heart "Don't you think I know that?!" the young man screamed, he closed his eyes catching his breath and stetting his anger "get out" he hissed turning to the large image of Chibiusa, but Aron didn't move "GET OUT!" he seethed as he threw his wine glass at her.

With hesitation and a look of hurt she slowly left his room.

To be continued…

**Alright well I hope you enjoyed. So to recap**

_Turns out Daitaro was some sort of friend to Chibiusa _

_He sadly has inherited his father's sick obsessive trait. _

_HE has dark crystal…Ooo-ooo_

_Azara and Tomoyo stand up to Daitaro_

_Usagi has awaken from her Dream _

_Mamoru plans on killing Pluto_

_Endymion is hiding something from Mamoru, something has happened…what could it be?_

**Okay all till next time **

**Please.** Be Kind. **Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to take my beta Chimichurri for everything she has done for me so far! You are really amazing! **

**Also a thank you to SailorMoonForever who reads the chapters before I post them just to make sure I'm not leaving anything out. **

**Thank you to all of you who review, it really helps me out knowing that you guys care enough to favorite, or review! Thanks so much guys really!**

Curious chapter 11

"She didn't tell you I take it?" Kenji asked as he watched his wife laid a comforting hand on the seething Mamoru.

Endymion shook his head a look of confusion in his eyes "I don't understand it though, she knows our rules…Small Lady is not to be taken anywhere without our permission…neither of our children are to leave the palace grounds…"

Feeling Mamoru body stiffen with unrepressed anger Ikuko sighed "Well, we're not going to get any answers now so…" she stopped hearing her younger son call her name,

Shingo stood at the entry way to the living room "Sorry to interrupt but…Moru's hungry" he whispered

Ikuko looked to a clock by the front door "oh my" she gasped "I can see why, it's nearly seven!"

Endymion rubbed the back of his neck "He hasn't eaten since breakfast…"

This made the older woman gasped hitting the king on the arm "you let my grandbaby starve?!" she glared "well then I need to get him something right away!"

"Thank you" Endymion blushed "just with everything that's happening…"

"No need" Ikuko smirked "I understand, but if you gentlemen will excuse me I must be off, go and make yourselves useful" with a final wave she rushed into the kitchen

"Excuse me, but I believe my wife might need a hand" Kenji smiled walking after his spouse.

Endymion and Mamoru stood in silence for a bit before Mamoru spoke up "I need to pick up my wallet…it must of fallen out when I was in Usako's room"

"Do you mind if I join you?" the king asked hoping to get a glimpse at his wife's childhood bedroom. Mamoru nodded the two made their way up to the pink room.

Once he had his wallet Mamoru turned to a picture that sat on Usagi's dresser "that was such a peaceful day" he whispered his eyes sad as he stared at his smiling Usako "she was so happy…laughing everywhere we went"

Endymion walked up behind him and smiled "I remember that day, we walked for what seemed like forever…no destination in sight…just enjoying each other's company" he looked down to his hands "her small hands fitting into mine…she fit so perfectly" he whispered tears coming to his eyes, he turned his attention to a stuff rabbit sitting in the corner of her room, he laughed "you know she still has this thing" he picked it up turning to Mamoru who smiled

"I won that for her after the battle with Galaxia…" Mamoru whispered smiling at the stuff bunny "she called it her peace bunny"

Endymion nodded a sad smile on his lips "yes…she said that it was a symbol of tranquility…that we would be able to live our lives…that we would be together for all eternity…forever together" he shook his head setting the stuff animal down "if only it was true"

Mamoru stared at his future self, what did he mean by 'if only it were true'? Was he referring to the peace? Or him and Serenity…. "King" Mamoru began but Endymion shook his head "Let us head down stairs, Ikuko-mama might need a hand"

Dinner past by with little complication, Moru sat happily eating as if he had never eaten before "this is so good!" he moaned as he took another large bite of his curry

"Do you not feed him curry in the future?" Ikuko blinked as the small child held out his bowl for his fourth helping

"I think you're asking the wrong person dear" Kenji laughed as the adults turned to find the ever so formal King taking a large bit of his own curry

Endymion looked up noticing everyone's stares and composted himself, whipping his mouth with his napkin and folding it nicely on his lap "well…um…::cough:: this is delicious Ikuko-mama"

Ikuko laughed taking his bowl "don't be shy Endymion, it's alright here have another helping" she said placing the bowl in front of the smiling king.

Moru smiled at the bowl filled with the delicious concoction "we have curry all the time, just nothing this good!" he said with a mouth full of curry. Endymion sent him a warning glare "son, what have I told you about talking with your mouth full, its rude"

"Sorry" he said sheepishly

"Why don't you just come over to our home? This is Usagi's favorite dish" Ikuko asked taking another bite. It was then that the two future guests stopped eating each staring at their bowls with furlong faces. "What?" she asked confused

Kenji stared at their sad expression, comprehension hit him "I see" he said causing the royals to look up at him "well…it's to be expected." He said with a small smile on his face

"What is dear?" Ikuko asked confused

Kenji shook his head "it seems we are not part of this wonderful future"

"Oh" the older woman whispered, she quickly looked up a smile on her face "well then I guess I'll have to show Makoto-san how to make this dish" she turned to her grandson touching his cheek "I have to ensure my babies eat the best food possible…" Moru nodded a large smile on his face "Grandma's food is the best" she said proudly as she stuck out her chest

"Thank you grandma" Moru whispered turning back to his curry

After dinner the family stayed up for a while, talking of the future and the past. Moru and Endymion both were staying quiet about important events, as to insure that safety of their future. Now alone Endymion and Mamoru leaned against the sofa in the family room watching Moru as he slept soundly on the over sided sofa.

Mamoru looked to the slumbering child, a smile on his face "So we have a son?"

Endymond brushed his blue bangs from his face, "Yes"

"I'm guessing the blue hair is from Ikuko?" he asked staring at the brilliant blue hair that sat atop the small child's head

Endymion shook his head a laugh leaving his lips "he gets his blue hair from his father" this comment made Mamoru stare at the king in confusion.

"F-father?" he asked afraid of what the king was about to say "Usako…she…" he shook his head "she wouldn't" he whispered knitting his brow as he ran though the many faces of his past, one face pushed through the rest "that bastard!" the King turned to his past self a look of loathing on his face

"No" Endymion said quickly eyes wide "never!" he said surprised "Mamoru is adopted"

"Thank god" Mamoru took a deep breath holding his hand to his chest "god I felt as if I was about to have a heart attack"

"I don't care for the man as much as you do, but still…Serenity would never sleep with Seiya!" Endymion shook his head "you do remember that he's really a she don't you?" he asked with his eye brows raised

"That doesn't matter" Mamoru mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest "have you forgotten a certain wind Senshi?"

Endymion again shook his head "No, they tried it once but nothing happened, Serenity is as straight as they come"

Mamoru stared at the king, his face pale and eyes wide "s-she tried _what_ exactly?!" His eyes taking on a twitching movement

"It was just a kiss, nothing to be concerned about" Endymion waved his hand at the matter "everything works out do not worry" Mamoru opened and closed his mouth like a fish as he processed this new bit of information. With a smile Endymion continued "As we were saying before, about Moru being adopted" Mamoru closed his mouth and began to listen, but in the back of his head he could only think of this supposed 'kiss' between Haruka and _his_, what he believed, innocent Usako… "A friend of ours had given birth, as we visited them in the hospital…small lady ventured off, she was 11 at the time. On her little adventure around the hospital she discovered Moru, he was crying in his room…After befriending him, he opened up and told her why he was crying…she ran and told us what had happened to the poor boy"

"w-what happened?" This story seemed so familiar, it reminded him of his first meeting with his blonde meatball head when he was only eight.

_He was alone; scared…sitting up in his hospital bed Mamoru tired his hardest to keep his tears from falling. However his sorrow consumed him, tears falling down his face as he clutched his pajama pants, his eyes shut tight. Mamoru opened his eyes wide as he felt something soft lay on his fist. There she was, a small blonde headed angel holding a large bouquet of roses "Who are you?" he asked staring at her as her bright blue eyes looked up at him_

"_Don't cry" _

_Mamoru turned away "My family was killed and I'm alone and now…now…" the tears fell from his eyes as he began to sob "my only friend is leaving and I don't have anything to give him" _

"_Let's see" the four year old thought as she lifted her head from his lap "Starting today I'm going to be a big sister…my mommy had a baby…and I brought this as a present" they both looked to the bunch of roses in her small hands "here" she said pulling out one perfect rose "For your friend" _

_Mamoru hesitated for a moment before reaching out and taking the rose, a smile on his face "thank you"_

"I remember that day as well" Endymion made eye contact with is younger self "It was the first time I'd smiled since…"

Mamoru nodded "what was Moru's situation?" He asked looking to the sleeping child

"His family was killed in a horrible car accident" Mamoru took in a breath "he had no memory and was left alone…naturally we adopted him. It helped being married to such a powerful Queen, we were able to find out who Moru's parents were…That was three years ago" he whispered looking to the sleeping child. "He's all I have left…"

With that final comment Mamoru had to ask "H-how is the Queen?"

A sad look took over Endymion's features "The Queen…" he whispered tears falling from his deep blue eyes

_Endymion paced the floor of the medical ward a look of terror on his face as he paced the floors waiting on any news on his wife. After announcing his daughter's death, the Queen had fallen unconscious blood appearing on the side of her mouth. No one could understand what happened, the Queen was in good health one minute and dying the next._

_Upon hearing the large door open, which leads to the emergency room, Endymion looked up to find Mercury walking toward him, a look of sadness and regret. It was at that moment that Endymion felt his world stop "I'm sorry Mamoru-kun" the blue haired Senshi whispered, feeling that formality should be put aside for something so serious. "I'm sorry" she whispered once more, Tears formed in Endymion's eyes, she didn't need to say it…he could feel it…his love his life his world was…dying. "She's asking for you" the Senshi of ice bowed her head as tears consumed her ice colored eyes _

"_Ami…Ami please tell me she'll be alright…?" the doctor part of him already knew, just by her I'm sorry' that there was no hope, but the husband part of him…wouldn't allow himself to believe it, he had to hear it from her, she needed to say it… _

"_She doesn't have much time…we don't know what's doing this to her, but she is slowly dying" she whispered not wanting the little prince to hear her. _

_Her eyes turned to the small prince, who sat on a chair surrounded by the rest of the Senshi, his hands covering his face._

_Endymion followed her gaze "don't tell him anything please" he whispered with a shake of his head "he just lost his sister…" this was happening to fast, one minute he finds out his daughter…his precious child his little girl was…was gone…and now… "No" he mumbled whipping the tears from his eyes "the fates are cruel" he said turning to the large doors._

_Mercury watched as her King disappeared behind the now closed door "yes they are…" she whispered turning her gaze to her worried companions._

_Walking into the room Endymion held his breath seeing his precious Usako lying in the large white bed connected to so many machines. He wouldn't cry, no he needed to be brave for her…"Sleeping again meat ball head?" he whispered his tears getting the better of him as he looked upon her weaken state _

"_Mamo-baka" she hoarsely said with a small smile on her colorless lips. His heart breaking as he looked upon those once rose colored lips…her perfect sun kissed skin was now nothing but a pale sickly gray… _

"_You need to get better" he found himself saying tears falling down his cheeks "If you do that for me, I'll get you all the deserts I can find…I swear to you love" he whispered leaning his forehead against hers "just please…please my sweet Usako…please don't leave me" _

_Bringing her hands up, she weakly touched his lavender locks "Endy" she whispered _

_He looked up as she ran her hand over his tearful face "I need you to listen to me" he nodded "please…" she coughed taking in as much air as she could "please…bring her home" _

"_Usako…" he cried shaking his head_

"_Lay her next to me" he laid his head on her hands crying, his hands holding on to her bed tightly "please don't leave me!" he cried out shaking his head hysterically _

"_I will ne-never leave you" she quietly told him as his tear filled eyes looked into her Safire orbs, those eyes that were filled with so much love "I'll always be with y-you and Mamoru…rais-raise him right" she whispered using her strength to push his head up. "Promise me" she coughed, within moments he slowly stood up giving her a small nod his tears still falling down his face _

"_thank you" she whispered as her eyes began to close "P-Please let me rest" she said quietly, Mamoru bit his lip, keeping himself from sobbing uncontrollably for a second time, he again nodded "I'm…I'm so tired" she side her eyes closing completely "I…I love you Mamo-chan" those were her last words before she drifted off to an everlasting sleep. The King fell to the ground her hand in his "I love you too Usako…my Usako" he cried as he rocked himself back and forth her delicate lifeless hand held against his forehead _

Mamoru sat in silence "U-Usako dies…" he shook his head "there…there's no hope…" he said a tear sliding down his cheek "no hope"

**To be continued…**

**Alright all** so confused? Is Serenity dead or is she alive? I know there are a lot of questions to be answered, chapter 12 will answer all of them...well almost all of them

Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story

Please review-tell me what you want answered so I know that I answer everyone's questions okay?


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you so much for all the well wishes while I've been out of commission because of my knee injury. You guys are wonderful! I am sorry though that it has taken so long for me to update I use to be able to update once a week sometimes twice but since our move into this new place Ive been really busy. I do apologize.

Thank you to my beta Chimichurri she is wonderful she go though and reads my chapter checks it and than once the chapters up she actually reviews, for her to take the time to do all that is really sweet! So thank you so much Chimichurri.

Another thanks to Sailormoonforever for reading my chapter before they go out. Its really nice of you to take the time to do this!

**Thank you to ALL Of you who review and favorite this story**

**I do not own sailor moon or its characters**

Chapter 12

_Flash Back: In the beginning_

_Standing on the moon Queen Serenity watched as Daitaro plotted against her child "Pluto" she whispered a frown on her face as she continued to stare at Daitaro "Are you sure old friend…are you sure that there is no way to stop him? There isn't a timeline that saves my daughter and earth?"_

_Pluto looked to her orb once more "the time lines are as they are Majesty…if the prince sacrifices his life for the princess than the earth will die…if Serenity is to parish than the crystal will parish with her…and if that happens…"_

_The Queen brought her hand up to her chin "the earth will eventually fall"_

"_The death of her Senshi will do no good; he wants her blood…not theirs" the Queen mumbled as she continued to think "is there no one that will satisfy his thrust?" turning to the Senshi of time Serenity crossed her arms over her chest "when does the time line say he will attack?"_

"_He is waiting for when Serenity is at her weakest" Pluto answered_

"_And when is this?" _

_Pluto hesitated for a moment "when she's with child majesty" _

_Serenity paled "Monster" she whispered turning away from her oldest friend as tears clouded her vision_

"_Two lives for one majesty" Pluto added "for the death of his mother and father…he wishes to take the life of the Queen and her unborn child"_

"_The Crystal is always at his weakest during a pregnancy" the Queen mumbled to her-self as she stared back at Daitaro "What if we send him earlier?" she questioned seriously_

_Pluto's eyes wide "I'm sorry your highness, what?" _

"_The reason he is not attacking her is because he is not powerful enough…am I correct?" Pluto nodded "what if I send him to the past now? Is there a way to save Serenity's life then? And how do we go about doing it?"_

"_He has no power at the moment; he knows it will be suicide if he tried to attack now"_

"_Yes, that is true" Serenity thought for a moment before continuing "as it is he only holds the power of the black moon clan, that isn't much…now that wise man is gone" _

_Pluto watched the Queen hesitantly as her purple orb began to glow, the shadows swirling in it revealing several new time lines with a gasp Pluto turned back to the Queen "Your majesty you must not do what you are thinking!" she warned "you can't"_

"_Tell me what you saw" she whispered softly as she turned to face Pluto "what did the timeline show?"_

_Pluto shook her head "I-I can't even put into words what I saw" fear flowed though the Senshi of time as she turned to her Queen "with all due respect highness if you do this…the time line…the time line will forever be broken…lives will be ruined by this"_

_Serenity nodded sadly as she turned her blue eyes back to earth, causing the image of her sleeping daughter to appear before her, with a gently hand she touched Usagi's cheek gently "mama" Usagi whispered as she continued in her slumber a smile on her face_

"_It's the only way Pluto" a silver tear trailed down her milky skin "the only way"_

Curious

Present Day

She walked into the poorly lit room, her head held high as she took in the sight of the man standing staring at the image of her precious grandchild.

"You're late" he smirked as he brought the crimson liquid to his lips savoring its bitter taste. Taking a breather he continued to stare at the pink haired image "excuse me from not _bowing_, showing you any respect would cause me too fall ill"

"A Queen is _never_ late" The silver haired woman hissed ignoring his last comment

"Please" he laughed "have you forgotten you are no longer a _Queen_, you're just a pathetic mortal…a sick human like the rest of them"

"Nevertheless; I am still a Queen" holding her head high, the former Queen of the moon stared dangerously at the man in front of her. Disrespectfully he stood with his back to her still staring at the small princess he had killed. Feeling her annoyance for the young prince of the dark moon grow, she allowed a small growl to leave her lips "Daitaro, I did my part now you do yours; release my daughter and her friends"

"Straight to the point?" he asked mockingly as he turned to the woman before him "I could send for some tea, we could sit-have a civil conversation" the Queen only glared. Shaking his head he stared at the former Queen of the moon, taking in the sight of her repulsed him to no end, she looked so much like _her_and her deceitful daughter. "_Queen_" her title tasted like acid as it sprang out of his mouth, with a mock bow the green haired man turned back to the large heliogram his eyes softening "She was beautiful wasn't she?" he asked his eyes became sad, regretful "a real prize, if only…"

"I did not come to have a conversation with you Daitaro, We had a deal, I held up my end of the bargain now you hold up yours" she hissed holding her fist at her sides "I am in no mood for your foolishness"

Daitaro chuckled as he turned to the Queen "I suppose not" he walked over to his favorite chair and took a seat "It is being done as we speak, your _precious_ bitch of a princess will be set free as we agreed" he took a sip of his wine before adding "tell me Queen, how do you expect to win? She won't forgive you" he laughed "she'll never forgive you"

"What happens between my daughter and I is none of your concern, she'll understand eventually. The only thing that matters at this moment is her safety and the safety of her Senshi now we had a deal once my child and her guard are _safely_released you are to leave this planet at once!"

"A life for a life am I correct?" he frowned walking up to the meddlesome Queen "but it seems I only received one life for her two"

"You'll get your second when the time comes and you return. But until that happens you are to leave, we had an agreement, a binding contract that even you cannot break"

Daitaro eyes took a darker shade as he glared seriously at the ex- Queen "Do not speak to me as if I am an invalid _Queen_, I know perfectly well of our contract!" he spat throwing his wine glass into the fire place, the glass spraying on to the floor "No one can go against the highest of powers, not even yourself" he growled "Izanagi-Megami is not one I wish to enrage"

_Flash back_

_Daitaro stared at the woman before him, so this was the former Queen of the moon, this was Neo-Queen Serenity's mother…he stared at the Queen in disgust "You can't be serious? You wish to help me in my revenge?" he asked his brows frowned together in confusion; the Queen nodded a look of seriousness on her face "why? Why should I trust you?"_

"_I wish to save the life of my child and her unborn baby" _

_Daitaro glared at the spirit of the Queen "How did you know?"_

"_There isn't much I don't know" she answered simply "now as I told you, Izanagi has granted me life-and in return you will be granted the powers of the black moon…plus…powers of the white moon" she took a breath "my powers"_

"_This will make me stronger than Neo-Queen?" he asked taking a step closer to the Queen_

"_It will" she answered "in the past my daughter is not as strong as I am; she has yet to reach her full potential."_

"_If I accept this…this power, this contract…than you promise me a life, a life for the life she has taken, two lives"_

"_Yes"_

"_And none of the Senshi…blood, I want a blood relative! I want that bitch to feel the pain I felt when she took the lives of my parents"_

"_You will receive two lives, both blood of the lunardian house…"_

"_Serenity must be one of the lives" he said quickly "I will take no other in replace of hers, in fact I want the life of her daughter, I want the little princess" Daitaro grinned a look of determination "Two Serenities"_

_Without hesitation Queen serenity nodded "agreed" She stared at the man sternly as she added "do not forget by agreeing you also agree to not kill my daughter first" a sad look came over the Queens face "once the life is taken you are to leave earth and not return until the designated timeline we set arrives"_

"_Very well, I will agree to the contract" he lifted his sword cutting into the flesh of his hand; letting out a hiss he placed his bloodied palm on the golden document. With a small prayer Queen Serenity laid her ghostly hand over the bloodied mark and closed her eyes, her sparkling translucent skin became solid_

"_It is done" she whispered_

_End of Flash Back_

He looked her up and down, a revolted look on his face "to grant you life just so that you may help me in my revenge against that disgusting vile princess"

"You have said enough" Queen Serenity yelled "you will not speak of my daughter in such an ill mannered way!"

"Very well…but be warned Serenity, I will have your daughter's life, and when that times comes there will be nothing you can do about it" with that said Daitaro pushed the former queen out of his chambers and slammed the heavy doors in front of her

"We'll see about that Daitaro…we'll see" she whispered taking her leave

**I thought a Quick background on Izanagi and Izanami would be wise.**Here is a Quick story of Izanami, the Japanese goddess of death. Thank to Wikipedia:

"_Izanagi lamented the death of Izanami and undertook a journey to__Yomi__, or "the shadowy land of the dead". Izanagi found little difference between Yomi and the land above, except for the eternal darkness. However, this suffocating darkness was enough to make him ache for the light and life above. Quickly, he searched for Izanami and found her. At first, Izanagi could not see her at all for the shadows hid her appearance well. Nevertheless, he asked her to return with him. Izanami spat out at him, informing Izanagi that he was too late. She had already eaten the food of the underworld and was now one with the land of the dead. She could no longer return to the surface with the living._

_Izanagi was shocked at this news, but he refused to give in to her wishes of being left to the dark embrace of Yomi. Izanami agreed to go back to the world above but first requested to have some time to rest and instructed Izanagi not to come into her bedroom. After a long wait, Izanami did not come out of her bedroom and Izanagi was worried. While Izanami was sleeping, he took the comb that bound his long hair and set it alight as a torch. Under the sudden burst of light, he saw the horrid form of the once beautiful and graceful Izanami. She was now a rotting form of flesh with maggots and foul creatures running over her ravaged body._

_Crying out loud, Izanagi could no longer control his fear and started to run, intending to return to the living and abandon his death-ridden wife. Izanami woke up shrieking and indignant and chased after him. Wild shikome or foul women also hunted for the frightened Izanagi, instructed by Izanami to bring him back._

_Izanagi, thinking quickly, hurled down his headdress which became a bunch of black grapes. The shikome fell on these but continued pursuit. Next, Izanagi threw down his comb which became a clump of bamboo shoots. Now it was Yomi's creatures that began to give chase, but Izanagi urinated against a tree, creating a great river that increased his lead. Unfortunately, they still pursued Izanagi, forcing him to hurl__peaches__at them. He knew this would not delay them for long, but he was nearly free, for the boundary of Yomi was now close at hand._

_Izanagi burst out of the entrance and quickly pushed a boulder in the mouth of the cavern that was the entrance of Yomi. Izanami screamed from behind this impenetrable barricade and told Izanagi that if he left her she would destroy 1,000 living people every day. He furiously replied he would give life to 1,500._

_And so began the existence of Death, caused by the hands of the proud Izanami, the abandoned wife of Izanagi."_


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to SailorMoonForever for reading this before its put up and a special thanks to my beta Chimichurri for going though the chapters and fixing them and then taking the time to review once I post the chapters too sweet! Thank you to everyone who favorite this story, me and for the great reviews love ya all!

Again I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters

Chapter 13

Hearing the locks to their cell door open, Makoto slowly opened her eyes. The sleep clouding her vision as she sat up, rubbing them she blinked "What the…" she whispered as she stared at the open door "Guys" she whispered hitting Rei, who slept next to her, on the arm "wake up" she whispered. Rei mumbled as she pushed away Makoto's fist "Guys!" the brunette spoke loader punching Rei repeatedly, harder and harder "Wake up!"

"OUCH!" Rei yelled sitting up quickly and punching her brunette friend in the arm "that hurt!" she rubbed her arm gently "What did you do that…for…wow" she whispered as Makoto pushed the raven haired teens face to the open door "How did this happen?"

Makoto shrugged "I don't know"

"What are you two gabbing about?" Minako mumbled as she too sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Turing to her friends she found the two Senshi staring at the open door_…wait…open door?_ "Guys…how did this happen?"

"I'm guessing nap times over?" Haruka laughed as she sat up rubbing her neck. She stopped her fingers touching the delicate skin of her neckline "it's gone!" she yelled causing the rest of the group to awake

"Haruka-san…it's rude to wake up those around you" Usagi yawned

"The collars their gone!" she yelled as her rubbed her bare neck "and it hurts" she winced

"Oh my" Ami gasped staring at her friends "it looks as if the collars bruised our necks" she reached her hand over rubbing Usagi's neck "yours isn't as bad"

"Ewe so you mean I'm sporting a black and blue chocker?" Minako whined "this will so not go with my summer wardrobe"

"I believe we have more pressing matters than your summer appeal Minako-chan" Michiru whispered as she stood pointing at the open door

"We're free to go?!" Minako jumped up and down than stopped a look of confusion on her face "But why are we free to go?"

Usagi stood staring at the open door, Neo-Queens Serenities words replayed in Usagi's head causing the blondes eyes to widen "it's starting" she whispered to herself

"I don't know, but we shouldn't leave, it could be a tra- Usagi! What are you doing?!" Michiru yelled as the group watched their princess walk outside the door

"We need to leave" the moon princess said looking around "we have to go now"

"But…it could be a trap" Ami reminded looking worried

Usagi shook her head "it's not"

"And how would you know?" Rei hissed

"I just do"

"That's good enough for me" Makoto shrugged "but let me lead the way, wouldn't want anything to happen to our fearless leader" she laughed winking at the smiling blonde

"I've got Hotaru" Haruka said taking the passed out teen into her arms

Walking outside the light was bright; the girls quickly covered their eyes. Turning around Rei stared at the castle "we have to go Rei" Usagi whispered pulling her friend along

"Does anyone else find this strange?" Rei asked stopping in place "I mean one minute we're trapped like dogs, and the next we're free? Something doesn't seem right"

Minako nodded "she's right"

"I say we go back and teach that no good son of a bitch a lesson" Makoto said cracking her knuckles

Haruka walked forward holding Hotaru in her arms "I'm game"

"I say we split up, Haruka you take the back of the castle, Mako-chan you take the side" Rei said looking at her comrades with determination

Usagi watched her friends her eyes going wide "stop" no one listened

"Ami you should scan the castle with your computer" Makoto added

"No you can't" Usagi shook her head, but again no one would listen

"I'll take to the water, old castles normally have an underwater entrance" Michiru said pointing to the mot that circled the old castle

"STOP!" Usagi screamed causing everyone to turn to her "Just stop"

"Usagi-chan…don't you want revenge? We can finally transform we can take him"

"Rei-chan…" Usagi shook her head "We're heading home; no questions just do as I say"

"But Usagi…" Minako tried

"I said we're heading home!" she yelled tears coming to her eyes "things will be sorted out soon enough, Daitaro will get what's coming to him I can promise you this, but as of right now we're leaving"

There was silence for a few moments as the Senshi watched their princess walk away.

_*Tokyo Internal Science and Development Department*_

Not wanting to take any chances, Azara quickly ran to the body that lay on her cold surgical table "why are you rushing, it's not like he's going to keep her" Tomoyo commented as he grabbed a mound of white sheets "they said to send her back to her family"

Snatching the mass from Tomoyo's hand, Azara began to wrap the child in the soft cloth "I don't care" she whispered moving a piece of pink hair from the girls closed eyes "I don't trust him" she shook her head as she gently covered Chibiusa's slumbering face "I don't want to take any chances…he's sick…god only knows what will happen if he changes his mind"

Tomoyo stood staring at his partner as she continued to wrapped the small princess "Will you stop standing there and help me!" Azara yelled knocking Tomoyo out of his daze, Azara was right, he didn't trust Daitaro either.

"Wise that you don't" came a voice from behind the two. Turning around Azara quickly took a stand in front of the lifeless child "there's no need" Aron smirked "I'm on your side" she crossed her arms walking over to the child her face in dislike as she pulled the sheets from Chibiusa's face "I don't know what he ever saw in you" she whispered as she placed the sheets back over her face. Turning around to face the confused scientist "He wishes to keep her" she waved her hand in the air as she added "he wishes for her to be encased and placed in his room…sort of like a memento"

Azara eyes flashed with anger "He wants to do _what_?!" she turned to Tomoyo her eyes glaring "I told you! The sick bastard!"

"A memento?" Tomoyo asked disgusted "how is the body of a child a memento?!"

"Daitaro has had a _thing_ if you will, for the little maggot" Aron answered her arms still crossed "even though I have been by his side since the beginning he still refuses to let this little tartlet go" she walked over to the door "he is expecting me to bring her back as soon as possible, so I suggest you hurry it up" as she walked out the door Azara yelled to her "wait what about Daitaro?"

With a smirk she answered "I'll handle Daitaro, just get the little princess back to her family" she said the last part so softly, her eyes softening.

"So how do we make it home?" Mina asked as they stood behind a lining of trees and bushes, hiding them from the busy street

"We could transform, take the roof tops" Haruka suggested shifting Hotaru, who lay on Haruka's back

Ami shook her head "I'd rather refrain from using our powers"

"Ami-san is right" Michiru said looking around "I still don't trust what's going on this could be what he's waiting for"

Rei let out a frustrated growl "it's like he's playing with us! Give us hope only to take it away"

"Well whatever the decision is can we hurry up and get it over with" Haruka grumbled shifting Hotaru uncomfortably "Gezz Mich what have you been feeding this child?!"

Michiru slapped her lovers arm playfully "She isn't that heavy"

A snort sounded from Haruka who rolled her eyes "then why don't _you_ carry her?"

Minako turned to Usagi ignoring the two outers "Usagi-chan what do you think?"

"We transform"

"What?! Usagi did you not just hear what Ami and Michiru said?!" Rei yelled "we aren't exactly welcomed in society at this very moment!"

"I'm aware of your concerns, all of you" she looked to her Senshi "but trust me what I say we'll be safe"

"How can you say that?! Rei hissed "Usagi how can you possible know that? I mean how did you know we could leave that castle without any worry?! How did you know it wasn't a trap? Or that he's not just waiting for us to transform just to have a little fun" No one spoke; everyone stared at the two Senshi waiting for their princess' response. "Usagi" Rei breathed "I'm not trying to go against you but, so much has happened that I can't help but question where you're getting your information from"

Usagi grabbed her friend's hand staring the fire goddess in the eye "For once Rei-chan…I need you to just do as I say…please" she squeezed Rei's hand gently

"Usagi-chans right Rei-chan" Minako whispered placing her hand on Usagi's shoulder "I'm sure Usagi-chan will tell us what's happening once we get to a safe place"

"Speaking of safe place where are we going?" Makoto asked pulling out her henshin stick from her subspace

"We're going to my house" she answered "Minako, Ami, and Rei I know you guys want to see your families but as of right now, I need you to head to my home…"

"I think this is a fantastic idea Usagi-chan, splitting up right now would be a very bad idea"

"I agree with Ami-chan" Minako said with a nod as everyone turned to Rei

With her shoulders slumped she nodded "fine, but Usagi…I expect answers"

Her smile could have been mistaken for the sun, as Tsukino Usagi AKA Sailor moon the princess of the moon stared at her home from her neighbor's roof top.

Sitting downstairs in the Tsukino's living room the family and their guest talked among one another, for once in day's laugher rippled through out the family as they each shared stories. Kenji enjoyed telling stories of his precious daughter and her video game obsessed brother, Ikuko reminisced on Usagi's infant years, Shingo enjoyed telling his embarrassing stories of his sister and her famous Senshi…slumber parties that had taken place in his sister's bedroom.

As he finished his story of Rei and Usagi covering each other in facial cream the family continued their laughter. It was then that Shingo heard several bumps from upstairs "whoa wait…" he said silencing his family and friends

"Shingo what's wrong?" Ikuko asked laugher still in her voice

"Listen" he advised as another round of bumps were heard "what is that?" he asked worriedly

"It's coming from Usagi's room" the mother said looking worried

The group sat just a few more moments in silence when suddenly "Mom"

"Usagi?!" Ikuko yelled jumping up from her seat and rushing upstairs

"MOM!"

"My baby!" she cried pulling Sailor Moon into her arms

It wasn't but a few seconds later that the rest of the family was standing outside Usagi's room staring in shock. "Usagi!"

"Otosan! Shingo!" Usagi cried embracing her brother and father

"Girls! Thank goodness you're all alright!" Ikuko exclaimed embracing each and every one of them. She stopped as she came up to the unconscious Hotaru "is she alright?!"

"Unconscious" Ami answered "she tried to use her powers…but due to some ----Ami rubbed her neck wincing as she did so "unneeded accessories she was knocked out"

"Oh my god!" Ikuko yelled looking around at the others "What happened to your necks?! You look as though you've been chocked" she pulled the blue haired teen to her gently touching the black and blue mark "I'm calling your mother right away, place"

"Hotaru-chan" Usagi said smiling at her mother

"Hotaru-chan on Usagi's bed, I'll bring up some towels and warm water"

"Thank you Ikuko-mama" the girls yelled as the older woman ran off

"Usako" Mamoru whispered as he walked up to his princess "You're alive" he whispered eyes filled with unreleased tears

"Mamo-chan!" cried embracing her prince

"God I missed you" he cried into her neck, not noticing the wince Usagi made as he buried his face into her injured area

"I've missed you too" she whispered back tears running down her face

"H-How did you escape?" he pulled away from her looking her over, his eyes landing on her neck "What happened to you?!" he practically screamed

"They placed these silver like chokers around our necks" Usagi answered as Mamoru ran a gentle finger over her light black and blue marks "as you can tell the girls are worse" she whispered "as for our escape…"

"Our cell door was left open" Makoto answered

"So he just let you go?" Kenji asked uncomfortably "that doesn't seem right"

"That's what I said!" Mars said Detransforming as did the rest of the girls "One minute we're treated like rats and the next we're set free?!"

"Rei!" Minako yelled "we already discussed this; she'll explain when she's ready so just back off!"

"I still think we should have kicked his sorry ass!" Haruka growled punching her hand

Makoto turned to the goddess of wind "and what good would that have done?! I think Usagi was right, we're safer now that we're away from that place!"

"I agree we're all far too tired, hungry and weak" Ami added "to go into battle with a mad man would have been not only reckless but stupid"

"Give me a break Ami-chan! You only feel that way because you know you're not as much as an asset!"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Ami yelled

"What is wrong with you Rei that was such a low blow!" Makoto hissed

"Ladies" the group turned to King Endymion who made his way into the room

"King Endymion?" Ami whispered surprised

He smiles "I'm happy to see that you are all well" his eyes landed on Usagi, watering "and alive" he turned his attention back to the girls "now there is no need to argue, I am sure that what Ami-san said is true…it's been days you have to be tired and hungry. You're on pins and needles right now and I don't blame you but it will not help to lash out at one another"

"He's right; I'm sorry Ami-chan" Rei whispered

Ami only smiled embracing her fiery friend "it's alright"

"Well now that, _that_ is taken care of I could really go for some food!" Minako smiled

"There's pizza and drinks down stairs" Ikuko said walking into the bedroom with a bowl of warm water and rages "Shingo, Kenji take them down stairs would you"

Shingo nodded standing to the side as the hungry Senshi made their way down stairs. Once the last guardian was out he turned his to his sister embracing her "I'm happy your back" he whispered and then quickly disappeared.

~~~~"I want her here; right on this marble table" he commented as he smirked at his lackey "I want her to be the first and last thing I see every day"

"Sir…" another one of his lackeys called out "we are ready to leave"

"Excellent, as soon as Aron returns with our special guest, we will be on our way"

"I don't think that's going to happen love" Daitaro turned quickly to find Aron standing in his door way "They took the body before I could stop them."

"What?!" he hissed taking three large strides toward her "How can you be so incompetent?!" he screamed smacking Aron hard. Her body falling onto the floor with a thud.

Tears of anger ran down her reddening face "Why do you care for her so?! She didn't love you she never did!" the red head cried from the floor "I love you! Why can't you see that?!"

"Because I do not love you!" she was speechless "I have NEVER loved you! I only used you, can't _you_ see you could NEVER amount to _her!"_

Shaking her head she looked to the ground, devastated…since they were kids, since they meet that cloudy day outside the orphanage she had loved him…stood by him and now…now he tells her the truth. She was nothing more than a toy….

_Flashback_

_Staring at the green haired child, she couldn't help but wonder what he was staring at. "What are you staring at?" she asked curiously as she knelt down beside him, her short curly red hair bouncing with her movements as her green eyes stared at the boy beside him. "You know you should be out here"_

"_Then leave" he answered coldly. But the girl only stayed staring at him intently, with a sigh he turned to the red head "you see that girl over there" she fallowed his finger and gasped_

"_That's princess small lady Serenity, everyone knows of her" fear filled her eyes as she watched the princess run though the grass stopping every few moments to smell the bight and colorful flowers that aliened the bountiful garden "if they catch us here we'll for sure get in trouble"_

"_Stop being such a baby, we won't get in any trouble."_

"_How can you be so sure?!"_

"_Because the princess and I are friends, best friends actually" he stuck his chest out proudly a smug look on his face_

_The red head stared at him wide eyed before finally laughing "if you're her 'best friend' then why on earth are you hiding behind this bush, watching her like some…some stalker?" _

"_She doesn't want her parents to know about me" he mumbled glaring at the Queen who knelt down before the small princess placing a rose into her hair_

_The red headed child turned her attention to the family "why wouldn't they want you around? The King and Queen love their people, from what I heard they encourage kids to play with small lady" she smiled dreamily as she stared at the Queen "she is just too beautiful, like all of my fairy tale books, I hear she's extremely sweet and very loving" _

"_You're wrong!" the young boy hissed startling the small girl "you're wrong and you should just shut your mouth to things you know nothing about!" tears were forming in his eyes as he glared at the red head "She's a vile and horrid person with a heart as black as night!"_

"_How could you say such a thing about the Queen?!" the red headed child shook her head her curls bouncing around her as tears ran down her young face "You're a liar! She's isn't horrid she's beautiful with a heart of gold! Everything she does she does for her people never for herself! S-she ensures we have a safe palace to live, food in our bellies and-"_

"_She killed my parents! My people!" This declaration quieted the girl's cries "she murdered my family" he whispered_

_The young girl stared at the boy before her, seeing the sad and heartbroken expression on his face as tears ran down his cheeks. A person so broken couldn't be lying…right? Turning her head to the happy family she felt a new found hatred for the royals. "I'm Aron" she whispered_

_The boy looked up his eyes staring into her green orbs "Daitaro" _

_Aron smiled "Dait-chan" she giggled causing the boy to turn red "I think it suits you" she added grabbing his head "Would you like to talk about it? About your family?" he stared at her in shock "maybe I can help"_

_With a nod he began, telling her of what happened._

End of flash back

From that day forth she stood by him, growing up with him fallowing him helping him in every way possible. She watched dejectedly as he talked with the young princess, how he would fond over her night after night…watching as his feeling turned into an obsession.

She shook her head how could she be so stupid to believe he would actually love her? That he would realize she was his soul mate, his partner, his equal…No, not anymore. She was finished; she would not become a groveling invalid.

Standing she bowed her head to the prince she loved for so long "I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted Dait-chan" she whispered, Daitaro kept his back to her letting out a snort. Without another word she left, never wishing to see him again, hoping for a second chance at life…hoping for love.

Please be kind Review


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you all so much for all the great Reviews! It really helps with motivation. Also the Favorites are wonderful thank you so much, Thank you to my beta** chimichurri **for going over this story for me! You are the best! and a BIG thank you as well goes out too **Sailormoonforever **who reads the stories before I post them. so thank you guys you are the greatest.

I do not own sailor moon or its characters. Please enjoy,

Chapter 14

_Curious_

Usagi sat on her bed unmoving as she stared at the open door. She could hear their laughter from downstairs; smiling to herself she gazed down at the small child, sleeping soundly, safely in her bed.

Pushing back the black hair that fell over Hotaru's eyes, the young princess took a breath…

_"No need to fret girls, she seems to be doing quite well, just sleeping" Anna, Ami's mother, whispered "by tonight she should awake"_

_"Thank you mama" Ami bowed her head her mother standing embracing her child "mama" Ami cried into the woman's chest_

_"Thank goodness you're alright Ami" She pulled her daughter at arm's length looking her over "I was scared to death when the police showed up at the hospital" a proud smile appeared on her face "I always knew you were special" she whispered_

_"I never meant to lie to you mama…I only wanted to keep you safe" the mercurian teen whispered as her mother gently whipped away her tears_

_"It's **you **that I want safe Ami, now how about we take a look at those nasty busies?"_

_Mamoru took a step forward "actually, Mizuno-san I believe Endymion-sama and myself can help with that"…_

_As the others retreated downstairs, Usagi stayed sitting beside her fallen Senshi. Needing and wanting the solitude_

"Oh Hotaru-chan" she whispered the cold ring sitting in her hands, weighing a ton as she contemplated Neo-Queens words. She closed her eyes remembering the conversation she had with her future self. "How can I just wait here…knowing that _she_ had a hand in all of this…" she shook her head "There has to be more to it" she whispered standing "there has to be more…" kissing the young Senshi of Saturn lightly on her forehead, she turned walking to the door only to stop abruptly as Makoto said her name

_ "She's been acting strange since she woke up that day" _the Senshi of Jupiter whispered, the worry in her voice causing all laughter stop

Rei sighed_"Usagi-chan is hiding something from us; something important…I just can't figure out what. Honestly guys how could she have known that this wasn't a trap?"_

_"I want answers just as much as you Rei-chan, but we can't bombard her…something tells me she's fighting her own kind of war"_ a small smile came to Usagi's lips. She could always count on her blonde comrade.

_"I still don't understand why she didn't want revenge? I mean the creep took Chibi-usa from us"_

Silence took over the room; several intakes of breath were heard.

"_Haruka-san" _it was Mamoru who said the Senshi's name, a warning in his voice "_There is no need to bring up past events, we are all aware of what that monster did…"_ there silence again, "_Right now is not the time nor the place…present company should not be a part of **that **conversation" _Again for the umpteenth time that night, confusion took over. Who shouldn't be a part of _that_ conversation? Everyone knows what happened to…the situation is well known…it was if Mamoru was protecting someone…who?

Usagi's questions were answered as a new voice broke the heart retching silence._"You should have faith" _this was a voice Usagi didn't know_"I may not know my mother's past self, but from what Chibi-chan…" _there was a moment of stillness, she heard the voice chock back a sob, before continuing_"from what I've been told she's still the same dependable loyal and caring person in this time as she is in mine…"_ (Though trying to keep his emotions together, the walls Moru had kept up; protecting him from his tears finally gave way.) "_I know my mom will make everything better, she always does!" _it was her Mamo-chan that held the crying child, comforting him_._

Usagi stood still, staring at the walls that hide her from the stairs. Moru's cries echoing though out the home fallowed by soft and gently comforting words. The sounds reminded her so much of her own father, those many nights where Usagi would be held by his strong arms as she cried over a skinned knee, broken heart or horrible day.

"He has your heart" Usagi turned around quickly a look of fight in her eyes "I didn't mean to scare you…I had to wash my hands" Endymion raised his clean hands as proof

Usagi stood silent for a moment before turning to the stairs "Who is that boy? The one you said has my heart…he said that he didn't know his past mother…is that me?" she asked holding the ring tightly in her hands "Mamo-chan and I will have a son?" turning so that she may look into her future husband's eyes

Endymion only nodded "Serenity-sama"

"Usagi please…in this time I'm Usagi" she smiled "so we will have a son?"

The King smiled sadly nodding in acceptance "as you wish, Usagi…as for the young prince, yes, though you will not carry him in your belly as you did our first child"

Usagi's eyes quickly turned to the stairs again "you mean" she whispered eyes watering "he's adopted?"

"Yes" Endymion answered softly a small smile on his face "his circumstances are much like if not the same as you're Mamo-chan and I" She raised her hand to her mouth "Do not fret" the King whispered placing his hand softly on her shoulder "Unlike myself, we are able to find out his past…giving him closer. He is welcomed into our family with open arms Usagi, loved more than any child could ever hope or wished to be loved"

The reincarnated princess turned around nodding a smile on her face "I'm glad" she whispered looking down at her hands her smile disappearing

"Usagi" the King whispered looking at the sadden princess "how are you doing?"

The blonde princess contemplated his questions, how was she doing? There were so many emotions running though her at this moment…again the ring that sat in her palms came to mind "actually…I don't know" the King gave her a sideways glance "There's just so much to think about…so much to" she looked down at her closed fist "talk about…" looking up she noticed the King giving her a worried look "Ano…do you mind if…if we talked?" Usagi whispered giving the king a pleading look.

Endymion nodded slowly "I'm always here for you Usagi…whether it be my past self or future"

Grabbing his hand softly, she pulled the confused King into her mother and father's room, closing the door in the process.

Taking a seat on the large King size mattress Endymion stared at his past love, the determination and resolve that shined in her blue orbs causing images from his own past to surface…

_Flash back_

_Her normally sweet and caring crystal blue orbs were now one that held determination and resolution "My Lord Hector surely you realize that our daughter does not love your son, if you would only see reason I believe we all could come to a compromise of some sort" Although she smiled sweetly at those that surrounded her, it was her eyes that told those around that she was not backing down._

_"With all due respect Neo-Queen Serenity" Hector, lord of the northern region addressed "There is a reason royals are to marry royals and those of noble blood" he hissed "The blood is pure and clean of any imperfections a mere man would have"_

_"With all due **respect** Hector, I do recall before granting you the position of Lord of the northern region, you were living under a bridge in New York City?" she raised her eye brow as she stared at the now embarrassed man "so I would suggest not bringing blood born royals into the conversation"_

_Endymion smirked at his Queens devilish ways around politics. She never allowed any of the men to push her around. "As you all know, when we established crystal Tokyo we affirmed that there will be no policy on whether a prince or princess must marry one of his or hers statue, that being said our daughter has chosen her intended and we stand behind her"_

_With a sharp look at those in the room Serenity added "and those who oppose can deal with me" Gulps were heard as the men nodded, understanding no one wanting to go against the Queen of the Galaxia._

_End Flash back_

Shaking his head of the memory he smirked. Yes he remembered that look all too well. "I see you have made your mind up" Usagi turned to him "that look in your eyes; I've seen it on several occasions. Whatever is troubling you Usagi, you have come to a decision to discourse it, am I correct?"

She nodded; her hand closed tightly as if shielding the silver sphere. She needed to tell him, needed to give him this symbol, of their- his love with his wife…her future self. Staring at the King before her she wondered what he meant by his earlier comment _"I am glad that you all are well and alive"_ he had looked at Usagi with such relief, such pain, as if heartbroken…He had to of known she would have made it though alive; she spoke to her future self right? It wasn't an illusion the ring that she held proved that she was alive.

"Usagi" Endymion whispered grabbing the young girl's attention "is everything alright?"

Thinking for moment the girl in question shook her head, slowly opening her hand to reveal the silver band. Endymion's eyes widened in shock "h-how did you get this?" he asked his hand shakily reaching out to touch the small band that once adorn his beautiful wife slender finger...his eyes staring at the silver circle intently...he knew this ring, though simple he would know this ring anywhere…

Laughter danced in his ears, images of a memory flowed to the surface upon touching the circle that was given to his precious Queen…

_"Endy put me down" Serenity laughed as her husband carried her over the threshold of their new two story home_

_"No way, its tradition for the husband to carry his new bride over the threshold" he stopped giving her the best pout he could muster "you wouldn't want to break tradition now would you?" _

_Serenity smiled laughing shaking her head "no, I guess not" _

_Endymion grinned as he finished carrying his new bride crossed the threshold and dropping her onto a blow up mattress, which sat in their empty living room._

_"What was that for!" _

_"It was only tradition to carry you over the threshold love not throughout the house" he said matter of factly as Serenity threw a pillow at his head. This is how they started their first night as a married couple, pillow fighting._

_3 hours later_

_The couple laid on the blow up mattress holding each other's hands, Serenity still in her Oleg Cassini wedding gown, and Endymion in his Calvin Klein one of a kind tuxedo. His fingers lazily rubbing the silver band that sat on her slender finger._

_"We really need to go furniture shopping tomorrow" Serenity whispered_

_"I was thinking Red" _

_"Red?"_

_"Yea, you know in here…Red and black"_

_"Isn't that a bit single man?" she asked looking at the room "it would make the room look so dark" _

_Endymion shrugged "I like red and black"_

_"How about we do Red black and white?"_

_"White?"_

_Serenity nodded_

_"White is to boring" he said shaking his head_

_"Well I want white" Serenity defended_

_"But I don't" _

_"Why can't you compromise?"_

_"Why can't you just concede?"_

_"Why are you so stubborn?"_

_"Look who's talking!"_

_There was silence between the two as Serenity turned to look into Endymion's dark blue eyes, "awe baby, we just had our first stupid fight" she gushed happily_

_Endymion laughed "I guess we have" he smiled looking around the room "white would be nice with the dark tones, it will bring in some light"_

_"And the red and black will give it a very romantic feel" she added kissing his lips "we were made for each other" she whispered as she kissed him once more_

_"Always and forever Usako" he whispered back pushing a stray hair out of her face "always and forever"_

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

_"See I told you the white would look great" Serenity smiled as the couple looked at their newly decorated living room._

_"Wonderful, just wonderful" the couple shared a romantic kiss_

_"Get a room will ya!" Serenity laughed as she pulled away from her husband to smile at the leader of her Senshi. Venus only waved her away "whatever, who am I to argue with true love"_

_Mars walked over arms crossed a confused look on her face "I still do not understand why you two need this…this shack when you have a very large and might I add extravagate **crystal** palace just waiting to be lived in"_

_"We just want some sort of 'normal' and this place" Serenity whispered looking around the living room "just gives us that little get away"_

_"Giving us what we would have had if we weren't meant to be King and Queen" Endymion finished wrapping his arm around his new bride. Again his finger rubbing against the silver band._

_"Well I think it's a wonderful idea, besides it's not as if they are outside of the palace grounds, the house sits in the backyard, so there shouldn't be any problems" the Senshi of ice turned to her King "the alarms are set up and running I presume?" _

_King Endymion nodded "Yes, so are the phones and enter cams. Do not fret Mercury you will be notified if anything goes astray." He assured_

_ "Your kitchen and guest rooms are finished" Jupiter said pointing to the upstairs "I also left you guys a couple of meals for the next few days" she smiled knowingly "I have a feeling we won't be seeing you for a while"_

_"No if I have anything to do with it" the newly crowned King laughed kissing Serenity's ring finger._

_Neo-Queen Serenity laughed hugging her Senshi "Thanks guys, what would I do without you?"_

_"Simple you would be Miserable" _

_"Confused"_

_"Starved"_

_"Insane"_

_The group laughed as Serenity turned to her new husband "we really are lucky aren't we?" Endymion nodded as he lifted his bride up into his arms_

_"Now if you will excuse us ladies we have some rooms to Christian" _

_The girls shook their heads as they quickly exited the house with Serenity laughing and yelling her good byes' as her husband carried her upstairs._

That laughter danced around Endymion his eyes staring down at the ring that sat in the palm of his hands. "King? King Endymion?" shaking his head he looked up at the face that hunted him so "are you okay?"

"Yes…sorry" he whispered his eyes going back to the ring

Usagi nodded unsure "I was saying…that your wife gave this to me asking me to return it to you…" Endymion turned his gaze quickly to the blonde before him, a confused look in his eyes "she said you would believe me if I gave you this"

"Usako" he whispered his brows frowned "my wife…my wife is dead"

**I know really mean of me to stop right here…sorry. I am trying to update once a week. But this story I'm really trying to take my time with it, I don't want to rush it and have it come out bad. So thank you so much for sticking with me. What will Usagi do? When will Chibiusa be returned to her family? What will happen when she is returned? Ooo-ooo so many questions…don't worry they will all be answered next chapter.**

**Till next time**

**Please Review :o)**


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to my beta **chimichurri **for going over this story for me! You are the best! **Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, it really makes me happy to hear that so many of you are enjoying this story. I thank all of you truely from the bottom of my heart. **I'm sorry that it took so long to update but life is just crazy as I'm sure you all can understand.

I do not own sailor moon or its characters. Please enjoy,

Glass fell from his trembling hands shattering on the ground spewing water from its containment. Turning quickly Usagi and Endymion stared in shock as Moru stood shaking his eyes wide and filled with tears. "Moru" Endymion whispered slowly rising from his seat.

The action only caused the boy to back away from his adopted father, his head shaking back and forth as tears fell like rapids from his frightened lavender eyes "no" he whispered "NO!" he cried running away with all the speed and energy he could muster.

Making it down stairs he headed for the door, his eyes clouded causing the young child to run into someone "Whoa there" Mamoru laughed "I haven't been ran into like that in years" he laughed again not noticing the state in which his future child was in "Guess you're more like you mo-"

"My mother's dead" Mamoru frowned staring at his future son, his eyes red and face covered with tears "She DEAD!" he screamed falling to the ground covering his face with his small trembling hands. Without another word Mamoru knelt in front of his adopted son and embraced him.

Laying her hand on Endymion's shoulder Usagi watched as her Mamo-chan held their future son tightly as he sobbed "He didn't know?" she whispered

Endymion shook his head "honestly" he whispered "I didn't want to believe it either…I thought that if I just pretended…"he shook his head "it doesn't matter now…" his eyes turned to his son watching as the boy screamed in pain at the lost of his mother and best friend.

_"Mamoru" Serenity whispered as she heard the light cries of her son "Mamoru" slowly opening his bedroom door she stared around the darkness, gradually making her way through the room toward the soft cries. Reaching the closet door she knelt down gently sliding the golden doors open. As if sensing her need of light, the silver raise of her former home laminated the small child. As the silver light touch his moist skin, Serenity gasped as his tears shimmered "Mamoru" _

_"Majesty" he whispered quickly whipping away his tears "I-I'm sorry I know I should be in bed" he sniffed "but I-I" he stopped as Serenity pulled the boy into her arms holding him tightly. It was then that Endymion walked by the open bedroom door a look of confusion on his face as he watched the scene before him_

_"It's alright dear" she whispered into his hair "You miss them, am I correct?" _  
_He stilled in her arms his eyes wide "I'm sorry your majesty, I-it isn't that I'm not grateful to you or his highness…or even to princess Serenity…"_

_"You stop right there" she pulled him from her staring into his eyes "Don't you ever apologies for neither crying nor missing those that you cherish dearly!" her features softened "Mamoru, you are a part of this family. We love you and accept you for who you are, your family your parents I'm sure love you with all of their hearts as we do. I do not expect you to call me mother, nor do I want you to…that is unless you wish to. I will never be able to replace her nor will Endy be able to replace your father…they will always be here in your heart" she placed her hand on his chest _

_"it just hurts…not being able to remember them…only having this" he pulled out a small photo of his mother and father "Would they hate me?...hate me for not remembering them?" _  
_Serenity smiled sweetly at her adopted child as she ran her hands though his hair "Mamoru, you were their most precious gift, their treasure…" she kissed his forehead "they could never have such ill feeling toward you…they love you more than anyone could love another" she pulled his chin up so that his eyes stared into hers "you are a creation of that love, a love that can never be broken no matter the circumstance" _

_"I-I don't want to come between you and princess S-"_

_"Small lady" she correct "though I did hear you calling her, what was it? Cotton Candy head?"_  
_Mamoru stared at the Queen his eyes wide with fear "I'm so sorry Majesty I meant no disrespect"_

_Serenity couldn't help but laugh "Mamoru honey, stop it with this Majesty, highness, Queen King princess formality crap" the boy stared at the Queen in shock "if you must call us anything please call us by our names, Usagi, Endymion and…" she smiled "Cotton Candy Head" _  
_Mamoru smiled his laughter leaving his lips "her hair does remind me of cotton candy"_  
_Serenity nodded "it does, I just wish I had known that name when she visited my past self" she thought for a moment "that would of really made her mad" she laughed full heartedly as Mamoru stared at his queen and new mother strangely _

_"Past self Maj-Serenity-sama?"_

_"Usagi, and please no Sama" she slowly stood pulling the five year old to his feet and walking him to his large Queen size bed "That is a story for Cotton Candy |Head to tell" Mamoru smiled brightly as he nodded settling into his bed as Serenity tucked him in._  
_Kissing his forehead she whispered "you are everything I could have ever hoped for Mamoru, you are as much my child as Small Lady" _

_"Thank you…mama" he whispered hugging her tightly _

"He looked at Serenity not only as a mother but…a friend" sighing he added "since that night he called us papa and mama…I don't think I ever saw Serenity as happy as she was the night she heard him call her mama…"

"TOSAN!" The two standing on the stair turned their heads to a screaming Moru as Minako and Makoto carried in a _body?_ "TOSAN!" the scream cried echoing though the small Tsukino home.

"Where's Rei-san?" Mamoru asked looking around the room

"She's chasing the car that brought this here" Ami replied a frantic look on her face

"Alone?" he yelled looking up to find Endymion kneeling next to his son "I'll go after her"  
Reaching out a shaky hand Moru went to pull the sheet away only to be pulled away by his father

"Don't touch it" he hissed "Allow Mercury to run her scans, we don't know what or who could be under there" pulling his son to his feet the two royals stood staring at the motionless figure

"Well Ami?" Makoto asked impatiently

"This can't be right" Ami whispered

"What? What does it say?" Minako moved closer to Usagi, who stood still as a statue on the bottom step.

"It's…it's reading as…Chibiusa"  
Moru's tear stricken face stared at the motionless body lying in front of him "it's Oneesan" he whispered falling to his knees pulling the sheet off her face. A collective gasp was heard around the room

"Chibiusa" Endymion whispered his own tears running down his face as he slowly made his way to his daughter, kneeling before her corps. His face pale as his hand shook, he stared at her wide eyed, tears falling from his blue eyes as his mind tried to comprehend the situation at hand. Yes he _knew_ that his child was gone…but, knowing was completely different from actually seeing her lay in front of him colorless and still as night.

He trades her features with his finger images of her birth, her first steps, her first word…'Papa'…

"No" he cried pulling her body into his arms crying brokenly into her neck rocking her back and forth like he use to do when she would wake up in the middle of the night scared of a bad dream or just the dark…god she was scared of the dark…and now…now she was gone living in eternal darkness… "No" he screamed his body shaking uncontrollably

Moru sat still as stone watching as his father lost all control "This isn't fair" he cried as Ikuko fell to her knees pulling the sobbing child into her arms "This isn't fair!"

Ami and Makoto wrapped their arms around one another as their own tears fell from their eyes at the sight of the small girl they loved so dearly

Minako stood staring in disbelief…how could fate be so cruel? What had this child done to deserve such a fate? Then as if being struck by fate herself, she saw "Helios" she whispered "Oh no" she cried her hands covering her face as images of a love that was meant to be, destroyed…her heart constricting as the images of their supposed happy life together appeared in her mind.

Panting Rei and Mamoru made their way back into the crowed living room "we couldn't catch them; they sped away far too quickly".

Kenji nodded kneeling beside his wife and grandson "Thank you for trying" he whispered  
Mamoru's eyes went to his distorted future self, he watched as Endymion rock his forever silent daughter in his arms as he cried into her body cursing every divine being he could think of.  
Rei seeing that Minako was as broken as Endymion rushed to her side, pulling the goddess of love into her arms. Whispering the loss of love between the forever loved pink haired teen and their dear guardian of dreams, Rei couldn't help the tears that slid down her own tan skin.

Usagi watched as the outers tried to comfort Endymion, only to have him push them away. Her blue eyes went to the screams and cries of the small boy she would one day adopt and love as her own…his heart retching cries bring her to complete and utter fury.

This was it, this was her final straw. Daitaro had taken far too much from her…closing her eyes she slowly turned making her way up the stairs to her bedroom. As she went to open her door she heard her voice "Don't do this" turning around quickly she glared darkly at her future self the cries of Moru and Endymion echoing though out the home "I understand your anger, but remember what I said"

It happened so fast that even Neo-Queen Serenity couldn't have stopped it. Holding her reddening cheek Serenity stared at her past self "Do you hear them? Do you not hear the cries of your family?" Usagi glared darkly at her future self "Why are you here? I thought you said I would never see you again"

"I was granted a chance to leave…I had to come and see you, to remind you of our plan-"

"Don't you _dare_ come here telling _me_ that I need to follow **your** plan!" Usagi hissed trying her best to keep her voice down so not to alarm her despairing comrades "This whole time I thought there was hope, that somehow we would all come out of this alright…alive" pulling the ring from her pocket she continued "To my surprise I find out that not only are you a lying selfish low down deceitful queen, but you're also DEAD!" she shook her head "just go away _your highness_, or better yet…give this to your husband yourself!" she hissed throwing the ring at her future self slamming her bedroom door in the process

Looking down at the wedding band Serenity gently picked it off the floor and listened to the cries of her husband and child.

**Please Review**

**PS-the story will move on in the next chapter. promise.**


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you to my beta **chimichurri **for going over this story for me! You are the best! **Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, it really makes me happy to hear that so many of you are enjoying this story. I thank all of you truely from the bottom of my heart. **

**BETA REQUEST! -** my beta Chimichurri can no longer beta for me because of work and stuff so I am in need of a new beta, I want to thank Chimichurri for being fantastic though out this whole story! and wish her all the luck and blessings! if your interested and would like to beta for me, know that I am not bossy nor am I pushy. I understand that life can get a little crazy :o)

I do not own sailor moon or its characters. Please enjoy,

Slamming her head against her bedroom door Usagi let out a frustrated breath "I know what you're thinking" Usagi froze as she heard the now conscious Senshi of Saturn "you know you'll be playing right into his hands"

"You didn't see their faces" the blond replied, her voice nothing more than a whisper, hate lacing every syllable "you didn't see her body lying there unmoving…dead" she punched her door leaning her head against the cool wood, the heat in her belly rising "he can't get away with this" she hissed "He _needs_ to pay" she had never felt this type of anger before, the kind of anger and hatred that was unforgiving…uncaring.

Hotaru stood walking over to her princess, placing a small hand on Usagi's arm "I know you're angry"

Usagi turned around causing Hotaru to take a step back; she had never seen her princess so…heated "Mad? Hotaru that bastard killed my daughter! Right in front of me, I watch as she fell to the ground…and now…now she's lying down stairs in the arms of her grieving distort father and brother!" she ran her hand though her hair shaking her head "I'm sorry Hotaru-chan…I'm just…just so…so _angry_!"

Hotaru nodded "I understand…but princess…I won't stop you from leaving, but just remember that nothing good will come out of attacking your enemy in blind anger….hatred is the worst weapon…don't allow him to use your hatred against you…"

"Thank you for understanding" Usagi whispered "I think you should head down stairs now Hotaru-chan…the others will be relieved to see you well"

Hotaru nodded hugging her princess tightly "I love you Usagi-chan…and Pluto" she whispered her hand on the door handle "her safety is in your hands" with that said she left the room

"I should have known she would have sensed me" Stepping out of the shadows the Senshi of time knelt down before her princess

Usagi smirked "Yes, but she is also the most trusted out of them all, I know she won't say a word to the others" with a breath Usagi stared at the Senshi of time "I know that Neo- Queen Serenity said that I should wait…wait _13_ years to attack this monster…but I can't" she shook her head "he has done too much damage"

Pluto nodded already knowing that the small blond would make this decision "I understand your frustration princess, and I understand why you're taking action now"

Usagi nodded "alright then" the young reincarnated moon princess walked to her mattress laying down a small envelope and grabbing her precious pendant "We should go" she whispered turning her eyes to the Senshi of time

"Just hold on to my arm" and with that said the two disappeared.

**-oOoOo-**

_Making the deal_

_Neo-Queen Serenity walked along the dark corridor that leads to the goddesses chambers. With her head held high she entered the room. "Ah, Neo-Queen Serenity I've been expecting you"_

_Quickly falling to her knees the Queen of Crystal Tokyo bowed her head shocking the Goddess of death "I come to you Izanagi-sama, not as a fallen Queen but as a mother begging, no pleading for your mercy" _

_Relaxing in her chair the dark haired woman smirked intrigued by Neo-Queen's actions "Go on"_

_"My daughter, Serenity Usagi Chiba, was sent here due to the plan that my mother, Queen Serenity, Pluto and myself set into motion"_

_"Yes and as I recall I've allowed the young princess to stay in your company instead of sending her to another part of the darkness"_

_Serenity nodded tears forming in her eyes as she looked up at the goddess before her "And for your graciousness I am forever in your debt" bowing her head once more the Queen of the crystal world fought to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall_

_"Spit it out child, what is it that bring you here" the older goddess laughed_

_"I beg of you Izanagi-sama return my daughter to the land of the living, allow her to live out the life that was unrightfully taken!" _

_Izanagi raised a perfectly sculpted brow as she slowly stood from her seat "You want me to return one of my souls to the land of the living? To my ex-lover, Izanami? Do you know what you are asking of me?" Izanami, who once was Izanagi lover, now her rival would want nothing more than to see her release the soul of the fallen moon and earth princess..._

_Serenity nodded, her head still downcasted "I understand that the plan was for myself to return to the land of the living…so that I may raise my son…be with my husband and attend to my people" she slowly raised her head, tears glistening down her cheeks "I am willing and wanting to stay deceased as long as my child is given the chance to live out her life"_

_"You are willing to give up your resurrection for your child?" Serenity nodded her hands shaking in front of her, big blue eyes pleading. A smile came to the goddess of death's lips "a mother's love truly knows no bounds" taking a seat in her chair Izanagi sighed "Stand already Serenity its pathetic seeing you grovel." The older goddess mumbled, turning her head to the broken Queen, Izanagi smiled "You do know I have no ill feeling toward your family. Your mother and I were best of friends as children. She was the only one who saw me as an equal. I owe her a great deal; she kept me from feeling this darkness" She waved for Serenity to sit beside her, which the Neo-Queen did "it's a lonesome job we have, sitting alone in the shadows with no companionship" Izanagi turned to her friend's only child and smiled "My support to your mother was to assist in this arrangement in order to hamper and obliterate that bothersome young man's horrifying plans. That was unjustly set in motion toward yourself and your unborn child. I have done what was asked of me, and now you wish to ask of something else?" Serenity looked down at her hands a look of defeat etched across her features. Seeing her reaction the goddess laughed "Don't look so defeated child, I did not turn your proposition down"_

_"I know that I am asking a great deal from you, but my daughter was innocent in all of this…she deserves a chance at life…she deserves her own happiness"_

_"And you do not?" _

_"I have lived my life Izanagi-sama; I have experienced love, happiness joy and pain in two life times…my life was nothing but blessed" _

_"And what of your husband? His heart is not worth a happy ending?"_

_"If it were my husband in my position he would do as I am now, I am not saying that this will be easy for him…nor will it be without pain…but our child our precious daughter deserves to experience what her parents were given two times over" _

_Izanagi nodded a small smile on her lips "you are just like your mother, kind hearted and forever loyal." She breathed a sigh before slumping in her chair "Very well I will grant your request" Serenity's eyes lit up "out of the kind love that I have for your family, I will also grant you a moment to say your goodbyes to those of your relatives." Serenity nodded standing "This will not be easy Serenity, but a deal is a deal you will return to me, remain with those who have departed in return I will grant your daughter life and promise she will not be seen in these dark caverns till she is in her olden years"_

_The deal had been made…_

"I don't think I can do this" the Queen whispered as she watched her husband hold on to their daughter closely, his cries hollow, ringing though out the house as her son sat in the arms of his grandparents.

"This isn't a time to back down Serenity" a voice from behind her whispered "We made a deal, I listened to your pleas, and I watched you grovel, something a Queen of your power has never done before."

"They're so heartbroken" Serenity whispered "how can I face them now?"

"My dear, you are returning what has been wrongfully taken from them. Would you rather them stay this way? In complete and utter despair?" Neo-Queen Serenity shook her head "then I suggest you follow through with our arrangement"

**-oOoOo-**

Hours had passed before Endymion's and Moru's cries quieted. Leaving the small Tsukino home silent…haunting.

"It seems he has cried himself to sleep" Ikuko whispered brushing the bangs away from her grandson's eyes "poor dear"

Kneeling down Mamoru lifted the small boy up from his grandmother's lap, laying a pillow under his head "We should give them a moment" Mamoru whispered catching each and every eye in the room "they need a moment alone" he added before anyone could argue. His own blue eyes turning to the pink haired child wrapped in his future self's arms.

Slowly standing Ikuko turned to the tear stricken Senshi "come along girls, you all can help me with dinner" she whispered "it will do us some good to get our minds off of this horrid day"

Nodding each of the Senshi grabbed on to one another as they slowly vacated the room.

Seeing Mamoru staring brokenly at his future self and the child he would one day come to have, Kenji placed a hand on his future son's shoulder "come on son, you could use some air"

Not saying a word Mamoru slowly followed Shingo and Kenji out into the back yard.

It was like she was back in time, 16 once again as she made her way down the steps of her family home. The sweet smell of her mother's home cooked meals making its way though out the home, bringing countless memories to her mind. At the end of the steps Serenity listened as Endymion spoke to himself. "_How can fait be so cruel?" _his voice was ruff and ragged from his tortuous screams "_first my beloved wife and now…now my precious daughter…how am I expected to carry on…to live my life without my angels to guide me?"_

Serenity waited as Endymion shook his head a new set of cries escaping his already raw throat. _"Why won't you answer me?"_ he cried "_is this what you wanted? To see me fall?"_

She couldn't take it any longer closing her eyes she spoke "Endymion" her arms wrapped around her mid section as the King of Crystal Tokyo turned his head his eyes wide "…U-Usako?"

With a small nod the Queen of the Crystal world knelt before her King and unmoving child "I-I don't understand?" the King whispered "y-you're dead"

"Yes" was all she could say her sad eyes looking down at her pink headed princess. Soft fingers running over the long candy colored strands "I've come to say goodbye" she whispered "and to give you something precious"

Endymion shook his head "you've come to torture me" he whispered his eyes watering as she looked up at him startled by his words "I would never" she whispered "it was not my intention to cause you more pain my love" her own tears filled her crystal orbs "I-I only came back so that I can return someone precious…so that you would not feel so…so alone" she looked down her tears dripping down her chin "I never meant to hurt you"

"Usako" he whispered lifting his one hand to her moistened skin "You are what's precious to me…to my heart…you and…and" he looked done to find his arms empty "where did she go?" he asked looking around frantically standing to his feet as he noticed he no longer stood in the Tsukino's living room but a beautiful bright white…nothingness…

"She's safe" Serenity whispered standing before her husband "Love" she whispered placing her hand to his cheek "there are some things I need to explain…that I need for you to understand…before I go"

Endymion shook his head, grabbing her hand from his cheek and kissing the palms "I can't see you leave, not again please"

Serenity tilted her head staring at her lover with sad heart breaking eyes "I will never truly leave you Mamo-chan…I will always be with you, watching over you and those we love" she placed her finger to his lip "shh, love there is something of great importance I need to share with you, my time is short, I do not wish to waste it. " She waited for his nod to continue "Destiny had turned on us, what we knew as a happy fruitful future had been turned upside down. It had been decided that during my final months of pregnancy that I and small lady would be murdered by Daitaro…the man who caused this mayhem….it was my mother Queen Serenity and Sailor Pluto who bought this to my attention and shared with me the plan that would change our lives forever."

Endymion stared at his wife, her words running though is head. It only took a few moments before he looked at her wide eyed "You knew? When you lay in the hospital wing of the palace dying…you _knew_?"

Serenity nodded "I never meant to deceive you love…but I knew that if I were to tell you what was happening…you would of never allowed me to go through with the plan…" she placed her hand over his cheek "I knew that by accepting this mission and setting it in motion that the death of small lady would happen…that she would be killed…as part of the deal my mother made with Izanagi-sama, my mother was granted life…Izanagi-sama feeling that the death of two Crystal monarchs would cause more damage than good, granted me life…once Daitaro was taken care of."

Endymion's eyes widened "You'll be returning home? She is giving you your life back?" tears of joy slowly fell from his eyes, but quickly vanished as his wife shook her head "Why are you shaking your head? You just said that Izanagi-sama, the goddess of death was granting you a second life!"

"Though it is true she did grant me a second life…a chance to raise our son, be with you and attend to our people…as joyful and wonderful as it was…I could not take it"

"W-What?" he whispered dropping his hands to his sides

"I made a deal love, a deal that I would stay in the land of the living forfeiting my resurrection so that my daughter, _our_ child is given the life that was taken from her" Endymion looked up at his wife his eyes wide with shock, Serenity smiled "We were never meant to be together forever love, all stars meet their ends at one point."

Endymion pulled her hand into his staring at her sternly "No Serenity, Usako…we were always meant to **live** and **die** _together_"

"Only in fairy tales do things such as that come true my dear only in fairy tales" she whispered "You must find the will to carry on without me love"

"There is no such life"

"Not even for our children? Our son?" her eyes turned to the small child sleeping peacefully "You would leave him with no one _again_?" Endymion said nothing he only stared at the sleeping child "the difference between you and I is that this was always your home, you were always meant to live here on this planet, on _your _planet regardless of me…you must live my love, you must go on with your life if not for me then for him, raise him with all the love and dedication you have shown me" Smiling she kissed his cheek "I have lived a life that others could only dream of, I had friends, family…I was able to live as a princess on the _moon_" she giggled "then as if being granted a wish, I was given the chance to live on earth…as normal as it could have been, with friends and a wonderful family…then I fell in love with my soul mate, my prince…I have been blessed beyond words Mamo-chan…and now…it's time for our daughter to live such a magical life…to love…to laugh…to _live_"

It was true they both were granted two remarkable lives. Even though he had lost his parents at such a young age, he would later gain wonderful friends and a beautiful family. As he stared at his wife he understood why she did what she did. Giving up her chance at life would mean nothing knowing that their daughter was granted the same chance.

Endymion embraced his wife "I understand" he whispered into her silver hair "you have been the star in my night sky and the love that fills my heart" he pulled away slowly "I'll be waiting for the day that I see you again"

Serenity smiled pulling him back into her arms "I'll be waiting" she whispered as he closed his eyes tightly, savoring the feeling of her in his arms. It only took a moment as Endymion felt his wife body become smaller.

"Papa" Endymion stiffened as he heard the voice he longed to hear "Papa" slowly releasing the love in his arms he stared wide eyed as the woman in front of him was replaced by his daughter

"C-Chibiusa" he whispered his hands shakily touching her cheek "Chibiusa?" his tears making their way down his face "it's you" he smiled pulling her into his arms "oh thank the stars my angel!"

"I'm so sorry papa" Chibiusa cried into her father chest

Endymion rubbed his daughters back as he smiled tears of joy running down his face "You have nothing to be sorry for, your mother and I are so proud of you!"

"Papa?" came a groggy voice, rubbing his eyes Mamoru stared at his father who held a pink haired girl in his arms…_wait…pink haired…_ "Papa…is that…" Mamoru slowly stood his eyes wide with tears as he stared at his sister crying into her father's chest "Cotton candy head?" he questioned running to his father's open arm "how is she alive?" he asked pulling her to face him "how are you here?" Chibiusa said nothing her eyes staring down at the ground "it was mama wasn't it?" he whispered causing Chibiusa to nod. Without another word the young boy embraced his older sister tears of joy running down his face "_Thank you mama"_ he whispered "Don't you ever leave me again!" he cried as the pink haired princess wrapped her arms around her eight year old brother kissing the top of his head "I won't leave you again Mamoru…ever"

Endymion smiled as he stared at his two children _'Thank you Usako….my love'_ placing his arms around the two children he yelled"I say let's head home!" Endymion laughed joyously grabbing hold of his two children.

Never noticing the two women who stood far behind, smiling "I love you too, Mamo-chan"

**-oOoOo-**

In the kitchen the Senshi along with Tsukino Ikuko quietly tended to their individual duties. Ikuko stood silently stirring a pot of soup, next to her Minako stood silently chopping the onions, Makoto whipped her forehead as she continued to knead the dough underneath her fingers, Rei stood by Makoto adding flour as she needed, Haruka and Michiru both noiselessly patting the rice balls they were making as Ami stood beside them mixing a large bowl of eggs.

It wasn't until Ikuko smelled the freshly kneaded dough that she remembered her precious daughter "Have any of you seen Usagi?" she asked looking around the large kitchen, a worried expression on her face

Ami stopped mixing the eggs turning to her fellow Senshi; Rei slapped her forehead letting out an irritated groan "I can't believe we completely forgot about her!"

"Come to think about it I don't remember seeing her down stair" Makoto added concern laying her words

"Actually I saw her on the stairs when you brought in…." Minako turned away her hands resting on the counter tops as she fought the urge to cry.

"Did she happen to say anything to you Minako-chan?" Haruka asked her expression softening as she stared at the goddess of love.

Minako shook her head "honestly I didn't pay much attention to her reaction…I just stood protectively in front of her not knowing what it was or who it was you were bring into the house" she whispered

"It's alright Minako-chan, you did the right thing" Michiru whispered as she laid a comforting hand on her fellow senshi's shoulder "Should one of us go check on her?"

Ikuko shook her head "She must be in her room resting" she whispered "let her rest…after today I think she'll need it"

Ami nodded holding her bowl close to her chest "are you sure?" the blue haired Senshi asked her body feeling anxious, she couldn't explain the feeling-she just felt as if something was right…out of place

The lavender haired woman nodded "I can only begin to imagine what she must be feeling right now" Ikuko shook her head tears sliding down her check "…no mother…past, present or future should have to watch or see their child die"

The others nodded staring at each other, their sadden expressions deepening.

-oOoOoO—

Mamoru took in the cold night air, his eyes staring up at the night sky before him. How could this be happening to him? To his family? He shook his head as he thought of the small child that changed his life forever… "Chibiusa" he whispered her laugher playing around his ears as if haunting him, breaking his heart even farther. How was he to go on knowing that one day he would not only have a child but…lose her short years later? Is this how life was supposed to be for him and his beloved? Maybe if he had never entered Usako's life she would of married someone who could have protected her…kept her and her children safe from harm.

"You shouldn't blame yourself" Mamoru turned quickly to find Usagi's father staring up at the same dark sky "You did what you could"

"I'm sorry"

Kenji turned to his future son in law confusingly "what are you sorry about?"

"If I stayed away from her…from Usak-Usagi…then…then none of this would have happened…she would be better off"

Kenji shook his head laughter bubbling past his lips "sorry for laughing" the older man chuckled as Mamoru stared at him bewildered "but isn't she Sailor Moon?" Mamoru nodded slowly "and if I'm correct from what she told us of her past and what not…did she not _become_ Sailor Moon _before_ the two of you got together?" Kenji raised his bushy brow at the young earth prince

"Yes" Mamoru whispered

"Well then she would be in danger regardless if you were in her life or not" smiling Kenji placed his hand on Mamoru shoulder "Chiba-san if my daughter was with an average Joe like that Furuhata guy, she would probably be dead right now" Mamoru cringed at the thought "You saved her countless times…now I'll deny this if this ever comes up again…" Mamoru nodded "knowing that my daughter has you by her side…I can sleep easier at night"

"I just feel like I failed her…my family somehow…" he whispered looking up at the large silver moon "I know it sounds strange, since technically we aren't married yet and Chibiusa isn't born…"

Kenji laughed "a father isn't just someone who creates a child Chiba-san, any male with half a brain can do that…no" he shook his head "it takes time, love and devotion…same goes with creating a family and from what I saw with your future self…you couldn't ask for a more perfect family"

Mamoru smiled bowing in front of the older man with much respect "thank you Tsukino-san"

**-oOoOoOo—**

Eternal Sailor Moon walked out of the shadows of the empty dark corridor "This is where that snake's hiding?" She asked turning to Pluto, who stood beside her "Yes, just past those large double doors"

Looking ahead of her Eternal Sailor Moon took in her surroundings "It feels so heavy here" she raised her gloved hand to her forehead "I know I felt this negative energy before"

Pluto nodded pulling her staff close to her "Princess, you must be cautious…the heaviness your feeling is from the dark crystal he holds."

"Dark crystal? You mean like the Wiseman dark crystal?" Eternal Sailor Moon visibly paled

Shaking her head the Senshi of time placed a hand on her princesses shoulder "No, just the dark powers of the dark moon family" Eternal Sailor Moon breathed a sigh of relief "Don't underestimate its power princess, though the dark crystal slowly drains the power of light…going after Daitaro you'll need to do it quickly. For the longer you stay in his demotions the weaker you'll become."

"thank you Pluto for all of your help but…I think it's time you leave" she whispered causing the Senshi of time to take a step forward, raising her hand Eternal Sailor Moon said calmly "this fight is between Daitaro and I, if I wanted help then I would have brought the others…You brought me here you did your part now I'm ordering you to leave" Knowing there was no way of changing her mind Pluto nodded her head "as you wish…just please…be careful" Eternal Sailor Moon smirked "Am I not always?" she turned her back to the Senshi of time and glared at the double doors in front of her

"Alright Daitaro it's time to end this"

**-oOoOoOo-**

"It looks like everything finished" Ikuko whispered "Makoto-san will you please go and get Moru and Endymion…tell them that they need to come and eat something…it's alright if Endymion will not come, but Moru is too young to miss out of a meal…Rei-san can you please go outside and get the boys" nodding the two Senshi left the kitchen

"I'll go get Usagi-chan" Ami whispered as she went to the stairs to retrieve her princess and best friend.

It only took a few moments before she came running down the stairs a frantic look on her face "Usagi's gone!" she yelled causing everyone in the room to look at her

"What do you mean she's gone?" Rei yelled

"I don't know I went into her room and it was empty all that was left was this" she held out a white envelope

Mamoru quickly took the envelop from Ami's shaken fingers "it's a letter" he whispered pulling the pink paper out of its confinements. His eyes wondered down the paper, his face becoming paler as his eyes made it to the end of the letter

"Well what does it say?" Minako asked worriedly

"She's gone" he whispered "she went after Daitaro"

"Oh god" Ikuko whispered as her husband wrapped an arm around his wife

"That blonde headed baka!" Rei yelled turning to a frantic Makoto "we already know Usagi-chan gone!"

"So are Endymion and Mori" the Senshi of Jupiter added looking around at the worried group

"What the hell is going on?" Rei yelled "First Usagi and now the others, God damn it! Why would she do something so **stupid**?"

"Why are you guys just standing around? Don't you have some kinda tracking device or something?" Shingo yelled "you're the Sailor Senshi for crying out loud stop wasting time and find my sister!"

Ami pulled out her computer "I'll try the computer see what I get…"

"We'll search the city" Michiru and Haruka added as they pulled out their henshin sticks.

"You won't be able to find her" everyone turned around to find Hotaru standing at the bottom of the stairs

"Hotaru" Michiru rushed to the small child's side, quickly looking her over

"I'm find Michiru-mama" the raven haired child assured as she made her way into the dining room, everyone's eyes following her.

"Hotaru what do you mean we wouldn't be able to find her?" Mamoru asked as Rei took the note from his hands.

Hotaru took a seat at the table "She left this time"

"What do you mean she left this _time_?" Rei yelled "if you know something then you have to tell us!" she inched closer to the small Senshi, Haruka now taking a protective stance beside her adopted daughter.

"Rei-chan's right Hotaru-chan, if Usagi-chan said anything to you we need to know." Ami employed a look of desperation on her face

"It's our duty as her Senshi to protect her, going after Daitaro is nothing but a suicide attempt!" Minako cried

Hotaru shook her head, the child hissed her eyes darkening "I don't have to tell you anything, I know all too well about our mission…so do not come to me acting as if I am some worthless child that you can pump for information" her violet eyes softened as they fell on the defeated earth prince, tears falling from his eyes as he looked to Hotaru for help "I'm sorry I cannot say too much…I am under orders by Usagi-sama…but know dear prince that she is in good hands"

"And who hands would that be?" Makoto yelled her fist hitting the table cracking it

One simple word left the young senshi's lips

"Her own"


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you to my beta **chimichurri**for going over this story for me! You are the best! **Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, it really makes me happy to hear that so many of you are enjoying this story. I thank all of you truly from the bottom of my heart.**

**A big thank you to Sailormoonforever for being the first to read the chapters :o) we're also doing a story together; it's going to be fantastic! Check out her stories their great! **

**BETA REQUEST! -** my beta Chimichurri can no longer beta for me because of work and stuff so I am in need of a new beta, I want to thank Chimichurri for being fantastic though out this whole story! And wish her all the luck and blessings! If you're interested and would like to beta for me, know that I am not bossy nor am I pushy. I understand that life can get a little crazy :o)

The room fell silent as their eyes widened; staring disbelievingly at the youngest Senshi "did you just say 'her own'?" Minako whispered

"Are you insane? How the hell is that suppose to calm us down?" Rei yelled as Makoto ran her hands over her face in frustration "son of a bitch!" the Amazon Senshi growled "We need to find her now! God only knows what's gonna happen to her!"

"Oh dear god what if she dies?" Minako cried as Ami embraced her blond friend

"You are all pathetic" all eyes turned to the normally silent Senshi of death "do none of you have faith in our princess?" she asked her dark brow raised questionably

"It's not that we don't have faith in Usagi-chan, Hotaru-chan…it's just" Ami felt the tears take over her vision

"She's a part of us" Makoto finished

Rei nodded walking beside Ami and wrapping her arm around the brunette's trembling shoulder "we've been through everything together"

Minako smiled her own tears trailing down her cheeks "she's the light that keeps us together; if it wasn't for her…none of us would have found each other…"

Hotaru sighed "Then believe in her" she knew that the inner Senshi carried a deeper bond with their princess than her and those of the outer Senshi. In a way she felt a bit envious, they were granted the privilege to be beside her everyday, whereas she had to stay away…even in the Silver Millennium-where she was forced to stay in a silent slumber…the inners were laughing and living their lives beside their princess.

"Hotaru-chan is right" everyone turned to Shingo who stood next to a stressful Mamoru "my sister can do this! She's Sailor Moon, she can do anything"

Mamoru couldn't help the smile that came across his face as he saw the pride and undying love that shown through the young teen. Turning his attention back to the Senshi he asked "What I want to know is how did she leave this…_time_?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hotaru asked a smile on her face "Pluto of course"

-oOoOoOo-

The television echoed though out the house as the news reporter spoke _"There are those here in Tokyo that still regardless of the reassurance from the police, the embassy, the United Nations and the FBI, feel that the once beloved Sailor Senshi, should be locked up or better yet set back to their home planets all together"_

"_I'm scared to even let my children play outside anymore…god only knows what those aliens will do to my precious baby"-"I say send them to the moon ::laughs:: this is our planet let them find their own homes!"-"Why can't you people realize that these girls are heroes? They saved us countless times, it breaks my heart to know that these girls who are no older than my own daughter are out there every night sacrificing their lives to keep us safe"-"yea but if they were gone we wouldn't have any problems! It's their fault the damn creatures keep attacking"_

"_It seems the world is in agreement the Senshi or no longer friends but foe" _

Turning the TV off Minako sighed, her heart breaking spiraling into a deep abyss. "They're never going to trust us again, are they?" tears pooling in her once bright cornflower blues

"I'm more concerned with our families" the soft spoken bluenette turned to her comrades, her own cerulean eyes glittering with unreleased tears. "Mother told me that her office was in disarray due to the knowledge that she is the parent of a Senshi…"

Wrapping her arm around the distort bluenette, Rei turned her eyes to the mournful group "Oji-san told me that the shrine has been vandalized-if it wasn't for Officer Adzuki…I don't know what we would do"

Makoto nodded placing her hand on the crying Mercurian's shoulder "Rei-chan's right Ami, Adzuki-kun has placed guards around each of your family members…" she looked out the large living room window "I have to say though, it's funny how they can go around messing with innocent people-but not one of them has the nerve to come here"

"They would be stupid to try" Shino laughed "Knowing that this house is filled with Sailor Senshi…coming here is like walking into a lion's den"

"Well I honestly don't care at this point" Haruka grumbled "ungrateful bastards! We should have found a way to bring back the moon Kingdom and let these pathetic ass wholes deals with the psycho's bent on world dominations their selves! No wonder that snake Beryl was able to take over their minds during the silver millennium"

"Haruka" Michiru reprimanded "if you forgotten our prince is sitting right-" Michiru stopped as her lecture was interrupted by the sound of laugher.

"I'm sorry Michiru-san" Mamoru whispered as his hand reached up, whipping away the tears that filled his eyes "I didn't mean to interrupt…but Haruka's right" raven hair falling in front of his now sober orbs, as a somber look took over his features "This is exactly the mindset that gave Beryl the advantage…this is why my Kingdom fell into the hands of darkness, because of their own stupidity- humanities misshapen view on what's acceptable and what's not" – "it's quite comical when you think about it. The paradox of this situation, compared to a thousand years ago. Nevertheless; I promise that I will no longer stand for my people to treat those that have protect and saved my planet countless times-sacrificing their lives in order for these ungrateful barbarians to live another peaceful day" he stood grabbing his jacket from the closet adjacent to the living room

"Mamoru where are you going? You're not thinking of doing anything stupid right? We were just venting, nothing serious" Makoto turned to her friends seeing the same nervousness in their eyes

Mamoru stood turning to the front door "I need some air" he mumbled slipping on his jacket and walking out the door.

Smiling Mamoru turned to his friends "No, Makoto-san I know that the words you all spoke, were nothing but the truth. Don't give me those faces ladies, I promise I won't do anything stupid…besides the talk about people going against those who are friends and or family of the Senshi has been concerned about Motoki and his arcade." He placed his hand on the door knob "I have a communicator with me, if anything and I mean _anything_ happens contact me"

"Awe, don't worry about a thing Mamoru-san, I'll watch over the ladies" Shingo said smugly

Mamoru chuckled "thanks Shingo"

The girls remained quiet, their eyes staring at the now closed front door "shouldn't one of us go after him?" Ami asked worriedly "I trust Mamoru-san to not do anything rash…however I do not trust anyone outside of this house"

"I believe there's more to Mamoru's sudden need to visit Motoki-san, however; Mamoru-san is saver out there than any of us"

_-oOoOoOo-_

Mamoru frowned as he came to the arcade doors, reaching his hands up he began to pull down the many signs plastered on the once clean windows. He felt his temper rise as his eyes read over the words that were written in red. Haruka was right, his people were ungrateful bastards! Throwing down the many signs in his hand, his fist to his side in anger as he closed his eyes trying to restrain the hatred and resentment to those he called his people…

Slowly the sign Mamoru had thrown down was lifted from the ground. A familiar chuckle floating to his ears as he turned around "You know, you would think they could come up with something more…I don't know creative than 'betrayer of man'"

Mamoru ran his hand though his raven hair "I'm sorry about this Motoki"

The blond arcade owner shrugged "it isn't a big deal Mamoru, if given a second chance, I would do the same thing I did before. Trust me it'll take more than a few stupid signs and angry dim witted people to make me run" Mamoru smiled as Motoki opened the arcade door "come on, I'm sure you can use a cup of coffee" with a nod the raven haired prince followed his lifelong friend into his family owned business.

Locking the arcade door, Motoki started to walk to the counter to switch on the lights when Mamoru stopped him "Someone's here" the raven haired hero whispered pulling his blonde friend behind him "Who's here?" he demanded

"Prince, Motoki-Kun" turning around Motoki took a step back as he watched two figures walk out of the shadows of the arcade "Don't be afraid it is only I" Pluto smiled

Mamoru growled his fist to his side "What do_**you**_want?_"_

Motoki placed his hand over his heart and breathe a sigh of relief "Jesus Pluto you mind not scaring me…it's bad enough I have to deal with these maniacs trying to crucify me for helping you guys!"

Mamoru turned to his blonde friend, who now stood beside him a smile on his face. "What are you smiling about Motoki? She's the reason those _maniacs_ try to crucify you!"

"We never meant to bring you such problems Motoki-kun" Pluto said apologetically as she bowed her head in shame

The blond arcade owner shook his head "no there's no need to apologize; I knew what I was getting into when I decided to help. I don't regret my actions…I just wish these morons would back off" he laughed "you would think that people would be grateful, I mean you guys did save our asses more than I can count"

Pluto shrugged "it's a normal human reaction, going against what you do not know or understand. They're just scared"

He couldn't help but laugh "you sound just like Usagi-chan"

"Yes she does, my daughter could always see the good in others when no one else could" Motoki stared at the woman with wide eyes "Hello Motoki-Kun, and it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Endymion-sama sorry to ignore your presence"

"Queen Serenity?" Mamoru whispered his eyes wide with confusion "b-but you're dead"

"Queen Serenity? As in Usagi-Chan's moon mom?" Mamoru nodded just as shocked as his friend, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes Motoki couldn't help the surprised expression that played on his features "You're like the spitting image of Usagi-chan…just older…and with silver hair"

Serenity nodded a smile on her lips "Yes, so I've noticed…as nice as this friendly meeting is we do have some pressing matters that we need to share with the two of you…do you mind?"

Motoki shook his head leading the woman up the back stairs to his apartment, Mamoru slowly following behind.

-oOoOoOo-

"What's going on? Is the girls alright? They weren't captured again were they?" Motoki asked worriedly as he sat down three cups of tea.

Pluto shook her head "no, they are safe at the Tsukino home…Motoki-kun…you remember our conversation…the one where I sent you images of your future?"

Mamoru turned his head to his blond friend "She sent you images of your future?"

The blond nodded ignoring his fuming friend "you said I would be some kind of help to Mamoru-san…though to be honest with you Pluto I don't see how, I haven't been much help at all"

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru turned to Pluto "Why are you bring him into this?"

Pluto looked to her hands as she answered "I came to Motoki the night you…and I had that confutation" she took a breath before continuing "you see…As we speak Eternal Sailor Moon has left the safety of her Senshi to defeat Daitaro…alone"

Motoki stood quickly from his chair a look of terror and anger flashing over his features "What? You said she was safe!" he then turned to his raven haired friend "Why didn't you say something sooner? What are you even doing here? Why aren't you with her?"

Mamoru stood as well matching his friend's height "She left without us even knowing Motoki! Do you think we would voluntary allow her to go _anywhere_ without me?" he turned to Pluto flames of anger and resentment flowing from him "Damn it! Hotaru said you were with her, that she was safe because _**you **_were there to protect her!" he felt brainless, he had completely forgotten that Pluto was to be at his Usako's side…

Feeling Mamoru's anger the Queen decided to defuse the situation. "Motoki-kun, Endymion-sama I understand your concern but trust me when I say that my daughter will be fine" Queen Serenity assured "it isn't my precious daughter that we are concerned for" both men stared at the Queen questionably "it's you, Endymion"

"Me?" Mamoru asked his eyes wide "I'm fine, it's Usako you should be worried about she's out there _**alone**_ ready to face a mad man!"

"As I said before my daughter is fine, she's stronger than you or her Senshi perceive her to be" Serenity patted the arm rest of the single chair that sat beside the large couch "please sit, I promise I will reveal all to you and Motoki-kun…your questions will be answered"

"The Senshi and yourself are in need of knowing what is happening" Pluto said softly her eyes looking to Motoki

"Then why don't you give them answers? How do you expect them to stay calm Usagi-chan is out there fighting this…this _psycho_ **alone!**"

The Senshi of time nodded in understanding "I would have told them earlier, but with all due respect your highness" she turned her gaze to Mamoru "The moment I would have stepped foot into that house you would have attack me not giving myself a chance to explain the situation. As we speak Hotaru-chan is doing what she can to defuse the situation concerning the Senshi…and sadly not succeeding. As for Queen Serenity…."

"I have to be some where soon…" the Queen whispered her hand's clinching one another tightly

-oOoOoOoOo-

"How is it that you act as if you don't know much but yet you know more than any of us here...and you were in a unconscious!" Rei hissed her eyes staring intently at the young Senshi of Silence

"Rei's right Hotaru, you say that you only know that she left with Pluto to fight Daitaro…I'm not buying it" Makoto added crossing her arms over her chest "I think you know more than you're telling!"

"I told you all that I know, I'm sorry if that does not please you all!" Hotaru argued "All I can say is trust in Usagi-sama she'll make it through this…she has to"

"We trust Usagi with our lives Hotaru; it's the situation at hand that's causing us to question what you're saying!" Minako hissed taking a stand in front of Hotaru "listen if you know anything about what's happening to Usagi-chan and you're holding out on us I promise you I'll-"

"You promise you'll what?" Haruka asked threatening taking a protective stand in front of Hotaru "go ahead Venus finish your sentence I dare you"

"Guys this isn't helping us" Ami tired to reason as she and Michiru stood in-between Haruka and the three outers

"Well if little Ms. Dark and depressing would just tell us what the hell is going on we wouldn't be in her face!" Rei yelled causing Haruka to push against Michiru strong hold

"If you three weren't acting like a bunch of bitches-"

"Haruka-san!" the group turned their head to Ikuko who stood staring disapprovingly at the group of girls before her "Rei-san, Makoto-san, Minako-san you four stop this right now!" she took a few steps closer to the now guilt rotten Senshi "Now I understand that you all are upset and need to express your feelings some way…but this is not the answer" she crossed her arms over her chest, and in her motherly tone continued "My daughter would be appalled by your behavior! Picking fights with each other as if you're in kindergarten!" shaking her head she turned back toward her kitchen taking one last look at the group of girls that encircled her living room "no she would not approve, you're a team. If one of you said to trust, then by god trust!"

-oOoOoOoOo-

"How can I help?" Motoki asked tiredly as he sat back in his seat

"This is ridiculous!" Mamoru yelled "you're really going to sit there and listen to this?" he turned his gaze to the fallen moon queen "with all due respect your highness I don't give a flying _fuck_ for what **she **has to say!" he yelled his breathing heavy as he stood. Blue eyes staring dangerously at the Senshi of time

"Mamoru" Motoki grabbed his friends arm only to have him pull away

"NO! She's the reason Chibiusa died! She's reason my daughter was killed in front of me! It's because of **her** that this is happening! You expect me to just sit here and listen to what she has to say? For her to feed us some sorry ass excused justifying her actions?"

"Mamoru please" Motoki said calmly now standing next to his friend

Water filled the prince of earths eyes his voice horse and raw with pent up aggression "This is **my**PLANET!"

His scream echoed though out the small apartment, a small shake rattling the many trinkets and frames that hung on the lightly painted walls. Seeing the gold color of his best friend's eyes, Motoki quickly pulled the stressful prince into his arms holding him tightly "Calm down please, Mamoru" he whispered as tears of anger and frustration ran down the raven haired prince's face "I understand you're upset but please…if you don't stop now there won't be a planet left" slowly the trembling quieted "think of Usagi-chan Mamoru, if you lose it now…her fight will be in vain" nothing moved, everything stilled. It only took a few moments before Mamoru screamed into his friends shoulder all of his frustration and agony pouring out of him.

It took some time before the prince finally calmed down enough. He stared at the two women before him. "I'll listen to what you have to say" he said his eyes hardening as he turned to Pluto "but know this, if what you say does not excuse what happened to my child, which I doubt it will, I will kill you with my bare hands" Pluto saw the truth in his eyes, she knew he would do it…could she blame him? She knew the prince's past how he had lost his family at such an early age, than finally finding out that he would one day gain a family…love…a life where he would no longer be alone…to only watch as your child's life is taken before your eyes…then to see the woman who would bare that small child…a woman who meant more to him than his own life…taken…Yes, she could understand his want and desire to end her life.

Queen Serenity took a breath "As you know after the attack during the Silver Millennium, I used what was left of my strength to send my daughter and her court to this time. What you did not know was what had become of me after your departure." She smiled a sad smile "Though my body vanished my soul lived on. I did not wonder to the underworld nor did I live among the angels in the midst of the clouds…No, I was granted life…life as a goddess, a goddess of the moon to forever watch other my beloved home till the day my own child parts the world of the living and becomes what I am now…"Mamoru couldn't help the pain in chest as he remembered the words that his future self spoke _"my wife is dead"_seeing her future son in law's distress the Queen now, goddess of the moon took hold of his hand "the future is forever moving always changes Endymion, do not fret on what has not yet happened" with a small nod Queen serenity began her story… "As I watched over my daughter and her Senshi, Pluto appeared to me with information on the time line, unsure of what to do….

"_There must be something we can do your majesty, from what I've seen in the time line…I can't seem to find a solution! And worse, He can travel Queen Serenity…travel though time"_

_Pluto's words echoed though her mind as she tried to make sense of the circumstances that was accruing… "Pluto" she whispered a frown gracing her lips "Are you sure old friend…are you sure that there is no way to stop him? There isn't a timeline that saves my daughter and earth?"_

_Pluto looked to her orb once more "the time lines are the same your Majesty…if the prince sacrifices his life for the princess then the earth will die…if Serenity is to parish then the crystal will parish with her…and if that happens…"_

_The Queen brought her hand up to her chin "the earth will eventually fall…The death of her Senshi will do no good; he wants her blood…not theirs" the Queen mumbled as she continued to think "is there no one that will satisfy his thrust?" turning to the Senshi of time, Serenity crossed her arms over her chest "when does the timeline say he will attack?"_

"_He is waiting for when Serenity is at her weakest" Pluto answered_

"_And when is this?"_

_Pluto hesitated for a moment "when she's with child majesty"_

_Serenity paled "Monster" she whispered turning away from her oldest friend as tears clouded her vision_

"_Two lives for one; majesty" Pluto added "for the death of his mother and father…he wishes to take the life of the Queen and her unborn child"_

"_But you said two lives for the price of one…his mother and father were the two lives taken…why take both my daughter and granddaughter? Wouldn't be two lives taken for two lives?"_

"_He counts the unborn princess and Neo-Queen as one; Majesty…he feels that it justifies the power lost between his parents and the Queen"_

_Serenity laughed "please his parent's powers were nothing compared to the Silver Crystal!" _

"_True but his mind is no longer stable, he has been blood trusty since his childhood majesty…he knows of the crystal's power…that is why he is waiting…." _

_Serenity nodded_"_The Crystal is always at its weakest during a pregnancy" the Queen mumbled to herself as she stared back at Daitaro_

"_There is something else Majesty" _

"_What?"_

"_It seems that Daitaro is more like his father than we would like" she said in a worried tone "Daitaro had his eyes on the young princess of Crystal Tokyo majesty…he had developed the same sick obsession his father held for your daughter"_

_Serenity's eyes widened in shock "That makes no sense Pluto, if he loves my granddaughter as much as his father loved my daughter then why is he willing to end her life?"_

"_He learned of her engagement to Helios, Majesty" Pluto answered seriously "he feels that she has betrayed him in some way, his obsession clouding his judgment and reason…now he is blinded by jealousy and pure hate" _

"_Dear god" Serenity whispered her silver blue eyes turning to an image of her granddaughter running though Elision with Helios laughing joyously_

_The Queen gasped as she turned to the large image of the man in question "Why must fate play such cruel games with my family? Haven't we been through enough?" closing her eyes as she fought against the tears, Serenity turned to the Senshi if time "What if we send him earlier?" she questioned seriously_

_Pluto's eyes wide "I'm sorry your highness, what?"_

"_The reason he is not attacking her is because he is not powerful enough…am I correct?" Pluto nodded "what if I send him to the past now? Is there a way to save Serenity's life then? And how do we go about doing it?"_

"_He has no power at the moment; he knows it will be suicide if he tried to attack now or at any time, but during the Queen's pregnancy"_

"_Yes, that is true" Serenity thought for a moment before continuing "as it is he only holds the power of the Black Moon clan, that isn't much…now that wise man is gone" her crystal blue eyes looked to the laughing pink haired princess_

_Pluto watched the Queen hesitantly as her purple orb began to glow, the shadows swirling in it revealing several new time lines with a gasp Pluto turned back to the Queen "Your majesty you must not do what you are thinking!" she warned "you can't"_

"_Tell me what you saw" Serenity whispered softly as she turned to face Pluto "what did the timeline show?"_

_Pluto shook her head "I-I can't even put into words what I saw" fear flowed though the Senshi of time as she turned to her Queen "with all due respect highness if you do this…the timeline…the timeline will forever be broken…lives will be ruined by this"_

_Serenity nodded sadly as she turned her blue eyes back to earth, causing the image of her 16 year old sleeping daughter to appear before her, with a gently hand she touched Usagi's cheek gently "mama" Usagi whispered as she continued in her slumber a smile on her face_

"_It's the only way Pluto" a silver tear trailed down her milky skin "it's the only way…Take me to my daughter Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo…we have much to discuss."_

**-oOoOoOo—**

"_You can't be serious!" Neo-Queen Serenity hissed as she stood from her bedroom chair "There must be another way!"_

"_I wish there was sweetheart but this is the only timeline that seems to work" _

_Neo-Queen Serenity lay her hand on her stomach, her skin paling as she slowly sat back into her chair "you wish for me to send my only daughter…my child to the past so that she may be killed?"_

"_We will get her back Serenity dear, I promise you her life will not be forfeited" _

"_Mother she's my daughter, your grandchild!" shaking her head Neo-Queen Serenity felt the tears filling her eyes "How can you ask such a thing of me…how could you…oh god what would Endymion say? He will try to kill you with his bare hands for even mentioning such a thing!" _

"_The King must not know Highness" Pluto spoke her eyes saddened "I know that you are worried, and against what we are proposing…"_

"_Of course I am! You're asking me to send my daughter into deaths hollowed chambers!" the crystal Queen yelled "I will__**not**____send my child into the arms of Izanagi-sama! She is just 14 for the love of the moon mother what are you thinking, have all these years alone guarding the moon made you mad?"_

"_My Queen pleases…" Pluto knelt down before the hysterical Crystal Queen "if we do not do the plan as follow then you and small lady will soon disappear…the time line is changing majesty…by this time tomorrow you will be gone as will your daughter leaving his majesty and the earth to complete and utter elimination"_

_Neo-Queen Serenity turned to the Senshi of time her eyes wide with fear "what do you mean Pluto?"_

"_Daitaro has been watching your family for ages now…somehow he has gathered enough of his powers to travel back in time to when you are at your most vulnerable state…when the crystal is its weakest"_

_The Crystal Queen gasped her sender fingers covering her trembling mouth "When I was pregnant with Small lady…" _

_The Senshi of time nods "yes…and he will succeed in killing both you and the unborn princess resulting in the earth's demise…without you or a female heir there is no silver crystal…which means-"_

"_The earth will be destroyed" the Crystal Queen finished her eyes taking on a more determined look "Are you sure there is no other way…a way that does not result in my daughters…demise?" the two woman before her shook their heads gravely "very well then…what do I do?"_

"_First Pluto and I must visit Izanagi-sama…She owes me a favor…"_

"_Ah, if it isn't my dearest friend" Izanagi, the goddess of death, smiled warmly at her childhood companion "what brings you? Surely it isn't time for our annual chest game?"_

_Queen Serenity shook her head "no dear friend, I am afraid not but soon" _

"_Oh well then what brings you to these dark halls?"_

"_I have come to collect"_

"_Collect?" the older woman asked confused_

"_Yes on a favor that is owed to me" _

_Izanagi rolled her eyes as she took her seat on her stoned throne "I was wondering when you would come asking for payment" with a sigh she waved her hands "Alright Serenity, you have my attention go on"_

_With a breath the guardian goddess of the moon, Queen Serenity began her story. Telling the interested goddess of death of the plot against her daughter and unborn child "Serenity" Izanagi sighed as she ran her pale hands over her face "Do you not see what you ask of me? I understand your desire to save your child, but to come to me and ask me to aid you in your attempts to hinder destiny…" the Queen stared at her friend, her eyes pleading with her to accept and aid them against Daitaro_

"_I am begging you Izanagi, my dearest most treasured friend…please" _

_With a sigh Izanagi nodded__"Damn those eyes of yours Serenity, you know I could never say no to them!..." with another frustrated sigh Izanagi stared at her friend sternly "I will assist you in this plan…but at a price"_

"_Name it and it will be yours"_

"_I will grant your daughter life once all is said and done…but, as for her daughter your grandchild she must remain with me"_

"_What?" Pluto all but screamed "you have got to be joking!"_

"_I kid you not Senshi of time; may I remind you who you speak too! Though you are a Senshi and protector to my dear friend and her offspring, I will not tolerate disrespect!" Pluto bowed her head, tears pooling in her eyes "Now, I am indebted to the Queen, my good friend one favor and one favor I will grant. As powerful as I am I do not hold the power to resurrect two lives! One I can do but two…" taking a breath the goddess of death turned to her childhood friend "do we have a deal?"_

"_Your majesty you can't! My Queen will not approve of this" Pluto begged_

"_Then she must not know Pluto." The Queen turned her attention to Izanagi "very well I accept"_

"So as you can see Endymion it was not Pluto that caused the events to unfold, but I myself. I saw no other way around it and took the only way I knew." Her eyes looked into a shocked Mamoru "After gaining Izanagi help I returned to crystal Tokyo and informed my daughter of the plan and soon everything went into motion."

"Everything King Endymion saw was…staged?" Queen Serenity nodded "Do you have any idea what that did to him? What it did to his son?"

"My daughter knew what would happen and how it would affect those around her. Now I understand your anger, but you must understand that certain things needed to take place in order for certain actions to be rectified"

"Rectified? How this is anywhere near rectified? Chibiusa is _dead_ and now god only knows what's happening to Usako!"

Pluto stood "I'm sorry but all we can do now is wait…please inform the Senshi on what you have learned…"

"Wait, you can't just leave!" Motoki said standing beside Mamoru

"Like I said earlier there is some where I have to be"

"Where? Are you going to Usako? If you are then you have to take me with you!" Mamoru reached for the Queen but his hand only went through her "What the?"

"Go back to the Senshi Endymion, all is not lost…you'll see" with that said the two disappeared leaving behind Motoki and Mamoru.

"I think I'm even more confused than I was before" The blond arcade owner mumbled

**-oOoOoOo—**

Eternal Sailor Moon growled as she stared at the many men before her. Smirks on all of their faces as they stared her down "to get to our master you have to get through us first" one of the many lackeys hissed holding a bat in his hands

Eternal Sailor moon glared "My fight isn't with you, I'll ask one last time let me pass" she held out her hands her staff appearing in them "I don't wish to hurt you but I will if that's what it takes"

"Again" another yelled "the only way to get to our master is though us!"

Closing her eyes she whispered "as you wish"

It took her only a few moments to knock out each and every lackey. Breathing heavy she turned as she heard a clapping sound. Looking up she growled "Daitaro"

"Well done Sailor Moon" he looked around at all the bloodied bodies "who knew you could be so…violent" he smiled "how delightful"

"You bastard!" Eternal Sailor Moon Yelled

"Such language princess" he shook his head "how UNlady like, didn't that whore of a mother teach you any manners?" he smiled as he saw her eyes flash silver "what did I hit a nerve?" he laughed "wonderful"

**Alright everyone one last chapter and this story is DONE! Hope you all enjoyed it. Hope everyone is having a great summer.**

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you to my beta **chimichurri**for going over this story for me! You are the best! **Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, it really makes me happy to hear that so many of you are enjoying this story. I thank all of you truly from the bottom of my heart.**

**A big thank you to Sailormoonforever for being the first to read the chapters :o) we're also doing a story together; it's going to be fantastic! Check out her stories their great! **

**Again Thank you Chimichurri for being my beta for this story and many others that you helped beta for me, it was great having you as my beta and I hope everything for you in the future is bright and wonderul!**

**BETA REQUEST! -** my beta Chimichurri can no longer beta for me because of work and stuff so I am in need of a new beta, I want to thank Chimichurri for being fantastic though out this whole story! And wish her all the luck and blessings! If you're interested and would like to beta for me, know that I am not bossy nor am I pushy. I understand that life can get a little crazy :o)

Daitaro's leg swept out connecting with Sailor Moon's ankles; throwing her off balance. Without even realizing what exactly was happening, Sailor Moon found herself flat on her back, sucking in deep breaths of air that seemed devoid of oxygen, wincing as tiny shards of glass dug painfully into her back. The subsequent tunnel vision that threatened to take away her sight cleared with just enough time to roll away from a kick to the ribs. Jumping to her feet she quickly threw a punch, sending Daitaro into a nearby pillar. Screaming in pain as crimson tainted his lips.

Pushing his body from the crumbling structure, Daitaro laughed wiping away the blood that slipped down his bottom lip "for someone who hates fighting, you sure do pack a punch"

Sailor Moon was breathing heavy, her back bleeding – shards of small glass still lodged in her skin. "I never wanted it to end up this way Daitaro" she hissed "You caused this!"

"I caused this?" Daitaro yelled his eyes darkening "You killed my family! You were the reason I was left in an orphanage! It's your fault that I had nothing while you were given EVERYTHING!"

"Wiseman corrupted your family not me! It was he who turned them to the dark side, poisoning their minds, feeding them nothing but lies!"

"Shut up!" Daitaro screamed planting a right hook on Sailor Moons chin. Daitaro followed up his advantage, breathing hard. In quick progression he landed numerous punches on Sailor Moon's body.

So caught up in his aggression and assault Daitaro left himself open for a kick in the groin. With her body trembling, blood rolling down her limbs, Sailor Moon pulled out her scepter and pointed to the now standing man before her. She needed to end this and end this now, the dark energy slowly weakening her.

"It's over Daitaro" she yelled "Starlight Honey"

Daitaro smirked "you think your silly little crystal can defeat me?"

"Moon"

"We'll just see about that!" lifting his hand dark energy began to appear

"Therapy Kiss"

Dark black and purple energy flowed out of Daitaro open hand colliding with Silver and pink, Daitaro laughed in delight as the dark power started to overpower Sailor Moon's silver and pink light "You're a fool for fighting me on my own ground Sailor Moon! My dark energy has slowly been draining you; it won't be long before you can no longer stand!"

_I can't let him win…I can do this_she closed her eyes fighting the fatigue that wanted to consume her battered body. '_No!_' she screamed as the dark power became harder to fight against.

"Sailor Moon" Opening her eyes Sailor moon looked to her left, her blue eyes growing wide "When we give the order you must let go of your powers"

_We?_Turning her head to the right she again was meet with a shock "Neo-Queen Serenity…Queen Serenity?"

"Did you hear me?" Neo-Queen Serenity yelled as she and Queen Serenity placed their hands together in front of Sailor Moon "your power is nearly depleted due to the dark energy; mother and I will take it from here"

"What? No!" Sailor Moon protest as she continued to fight with Daitaro dark powers

"You're bleeding, weak and ready to collapse!" the crystal Queen yelled, but Sailor Moon stood her ground "Damn it Usagi! Stop this stubborn act and do as you're told!" before the Senshi of the moon could react the crystal Queen Screamed in pain as her body went flying into a wall

"Serenity!" Queen Serenity and Sailor Moon screamed as they turned their attention to the future Queen

"You're hurt!" Sailor Moon yelled as her hands started to tremble from the force of Daitaro's dark power. Turning her eyes to the man in front of her she glared darkly as he lowered his right hand, his left still held out dark power fighting its way toward the Senshi of the Moon.

"I see you still live Neo-Queen" the green haired man laughed "well not for long that is" he smiled wickedly as he noticed the liquid forming at the Crystal Queens lower abdomen "as for you _Queen_Serenity You'll be like your daughter soon…_Dead!"_

"god No" Sailor Moon cried her tears running down her face as she struggled to keep up against the dark power "Queen Serenity" she yelled "I don't know how much longer I can hold on!…"

"Sailor Moon you need to hold on! Please" the goddess of the moon replied as she turned to her daughters future self watching as the future Queen stood shakily, a hole filled with blood displaying itself on her lower abdomen. "Oh god" she gasped

"I'm alright" Neo-Queen Serenity assured her mother as she placed her hand in front of Sailor Moon once more, Queen Serenity knew better she could tell by the slowly paling of her skin that the Queen of Crystal Tokyo would soon be nothing more than a corps on the floor "Sailor Moon you need to let go" Neo-Queen Serenity yelled, her eyes fixated on the dark energy coming toward them

"What? No, you'll die!" Sailor moon yelled

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded "Usagi, I'm going to die whether or not you allow me to assist…now please do as I ask allow me to seek vengeance on the man who killed my child!" her eyes softened as she slowly began to remove Usagi's fingers from her scepter "please"

Before sailor Moon could answer she felt her body being thrown to the back "Now Pluto!" Queen Serenity yelled

"What? Wait no! Stop!" Sailor Moon screamed as Pluto grabbed Sailor Moon quickly disappearing from the fight and reappearing outside the dark castle. Throwing herself over her princess the only noise that could be heard was the loud explosion and Sailor Moon's agenizing scream.

"I'm sorry" Pluto whispered taking a stand beside her devastated princess

Sailor Moon's eyes were vacant as she stared at the now empty land all that was left was a dark burnt square "Is she really…am I…"

"Dead?" Sailor Moon nodded "Yes, please try to understand…her majesty…your future self…she did this for"

"You don't need to explain it to me Pluto…I know why she did what she did…" looking down at her hands she slowly de-transformed her body giving way to its battered and exhausted state. "She's me after all…I would of made the same decision…I'm just happy that Chibiusa will have her mother beside her in the afterlife"

Wrapping her arm around her princess's waist Sailor Pluto gently lifted the limp teen "I believe there are some people who will be very happy to see you"

Usagi winced at the thought "damn" she muttered "you know they're gonna kill me right?"

Sailor Pluto only laughed "I'm sure they will be too overjoyed in your _somewhat_safe return that they won't even remember that you left them with no word to fight against a man who almost ended your life"

"When you put it that way Pluto I think I rather _**not**_ return home" Usagi groaned the Senshi of time could only laugh "Pluto, Let's not tell the others about…about what happened here, they don't need to know that Neo-Queen…is" she shook her head "…Daitaro is gone for good…they don't need to know how or by who…okay?"

Pluto smiled a sad smile "your secret's safe with me"

"Thank you"

-oOoOoOoOo-

Hotaru had tried to talk with the Senshi, answering questions that were thrown at her to the best of her ability which…wasn't very much. As Mamoru and Motoki entered the Tsukino home they came just in time to stop Makoto from punching the scared Senshi of silence.

Taking a seat beside Hotaru, Mamoru began to tell the Senshi what Pluto and Queen Serenity had told them. No one seemed to speak. Everyone stayed silent as they processed the story…

Staring out the large living room window Rei couldn't help but feel depressed, as if her heart was breaking. "Usagi…please come home soon" she whispered

"I have some tea for everyone" Ikuko announced setting down a large tray filled with cookies and cakes as Shingo sat the tray carrying the tea and cups. Since hearing of her daughters escape to fight against the man who turned their lives into a living nightmare, she had been keeping herself busy in the kitchen cooking and baking whatever it is that she could.

"Do you think she's alright?" Minako asked her head in Makoto's lap, the Amazon Senshi braiding pieces of the love senshi's golden hair aimlessly. "The days almost over with"

As if hearing the question herself, purple smoke took over the room. Standing in protective stance in front of the Tsukino's and Motoki the Senshi and Mamoru waited till the smoke lifted.

"Hi guys" No one moved for a moment as their eyes stared at the one person they had wished to see since her disappearance "are you just going to stand there or are you going to welcome me back?" Usagi laughed as Minako ran to her first pulling away as fast as she could

"Oh my god! Usagi-chan you're bleeding!"

Ami ran to her princess looking her over "Careful with her guys, she injured badly" Ami warned her eyes clouded with tears as were everyone else's "I'll go and get the first aid kit" she said quickly running out the room

Mamoru slowly walked up to his princess taking her from Pluto's protective arms and held her to him. As she hissed in pain he loosened his grip on her. Tears of joy ran down his pale face as he buried his noise into her messy hair "you're alive" he cried "god you're alive!"

"I'm sorry" she whispered pulling out of his arms slowly "I never meant to scare any of you" she said looking around the room. The only response she received was a sharp slap in the face.

"Rei!" the group yelled as the fire Senshi stood eyes darkening as tears of anger ran down her face

"You are such a baka!" she cried "How could you of done something so reckless and s-stupid?" Usagi struggled to stand "No!" Rei screamed pushing Usagi back into Mamoru's arms "You're hurt!" she hissed her tears running down her face as she knelt down in front of Usagi

"Rei-chan" Usagi whispered pulling on her friend's hands "look at me" the moon princess whispered lifting her friends chin so that her violet eyes met her blue "I'm okay"

Those two little words were all it took to bring the proud Mars princess down. Throwing her arms around her best friend she cried "please don't you ever do this again" she whispered "Please"

"I promise" Usagi whispered as she rubbed her back "I promise"

No one spoke, nor did they move. They just sat silently watching as their beloved princess cared for one of their strongest comrades.

After waiting a few moments Mamoru finally cleared his throat apologizing for interrupting such a special moment. "We need to check out your injuries Usako"

Giggling Usagi complied allowing her prince and blue haired friend to tend to her many cuts and bruises, while reassuring her frantic mother that she was indeed alright. After cleaning her up, the blond enjoyed a much needed meal while those around her smiled with pride as she told them of her battle with the green haired man. It was then when she was full and content sitting among her family and friends that the front door opened.

Eyes widened with sock and awe as the little girl, now young woman they watched grow stood in front of them "Chibiusa?" Mamoru whispered tears filling his eyes once more "You're alive?"

She said nothing only nodded her red eyes filling with water as she stared at the one person she loved more than life itself. "Hello Chibiusa" Usagi whispered a small smile on her lips. Shaking her pink covered head the young princess fell to her knees embracing her past mother, as she cried sorrowfully into her neck. Once again no one move, confused faces played on those around as they watched the two princesses.

Usagi held her future daughter tightly knowing the reason for the young girl's misery. She knew what it felt like to be unable to properly bid farewell to the one that you love the most. For Usagi after finding out she was the moon princess and gaining all of her memories, Usagi felt the emptiness that came with not being able to find closer, to say goodbye….to her mother – Queen Serenity.

Now Chibiusa was here, embracing her past mother…her pain and sorrow flowing from her as she cried into the blonde's neck. Once her cries calmed the pink haired princess whispered two words into her past mothers ear, causing Usagi to smile a tearful smile "thank you…mama" with that said the pink haired teen stood whipping her watery eyes. She needed to say it; she needed to be held by her mother one last time. The pain in her heart will always remain, though her tears will dry the memories of the woman who gave her life…raised her…and protected her, will stay fresh in her memories for eternity.

Turning to the rest of the group Chibiusa smiled "Papa wanted to me to thank all of you for your hospitality…he also wanted me to apologize for him and my brother's quick retreat."

Mamoru stood taking the pink haired teen into his arms "I'm just grateful you're alive"

"So are we" Minako smiled "how is your mother, is she well?"

Chibiusa turned her gaze to Usagi, a confused look in her eyes _'she didn't tell them'_ she thought. Smiling a sad smile the crystal princess nodded "She's where she belongs" No one questioned and no one gave her answer much thought. With a sigh she continued "This will be the last time I will be allowed to visit"

"What?" Makoto whispered "Is it because of what's happening?"

The pink haired princess nodded "that, among other things." She smiled folding her fingers behind her back "Being 14, it is time for me to learn what I need to, so that on my 18th birthday I can take the throne" Mamoru smiled at his future daughter as did the Tsukino's- Pride shinning in their eyes "Thank you, all of you for training me to become the Senshi I am today. I love all of you very much"

Whipping the tears that fell from their eyes the inner and outer Senshi nodded, proud smiles among their faces "Well see ya soon" Rei said placing an arm around Minako

"Yea, tell the future us hi!" the blonde Senshi of Venus added

"Keep up with your studies" Ami smiled

"Don't break to many hearts" Makoto chimed in, earning a smack to the back of the head by Ami "What? Look at her! She's beautiful!"

Chibiusa giggled "don't worry Ami-chan, Papa and Mamoru scares most the boys away as for those Papas doesn't get to Helios visits them in their dreams"

Mamoru smirked, his arms crossed over his chest with pride

"Serenity" Chibiusa turned to the Senshi of time "I'm sorry princess but I'm afraid it's time to go"

"Oh…okay" turning back to Usagi, Chibiusa smiled kneeling down in front of her future mother "Thank you for being my mom" kissing the blondes forehead, the crystal princess stood walking to Pluto.

"Chibiusa" the pink haired princess turned to Usagi "thank you for being my daughter" Ikuko walking over to her tearful daughter wrapping her arms around her and kissing her cheek.

The group watched as the two disappeared.

Standing in front of the time gate Chibiusa turned to the Senshi of time "are you sure about this?" she asked worriedly

"You know as well as I that no one should know their future"

"Yes, but it's just…so much has happened…I just…"

Pluto placed her hands on the princess' shoulders "Serenity, by Usagi-sama, Mamoru-sama and the others knowing the future…it can change their decisions when this comes full circle. I hate this as much as you, but erasing their memories is the only way to ensure that nothing changes and the time line stays in tack"

Looking to the door way which leads to the past, Chibiusa nodded "so they'll forget by the morning?"

"Yes, they will remember Daitaro, their incarceration, the fight with Daitaro, but they will no longer have memory of your death, or that you had anything to do with Daitaro…they will forget about Queen Serenity and my part in this situation, they will forget their time with King Endymion and Prince Mamoru…Usagi-sama will also forget what will become of her future self…"

"It's for the best…I just wish I could forget" Chibiusa whispered as she turned to the doors that lead to her home. "Pluto" her red eyes meet those of Pluto's sad maroon eyes "I don't blame you, I know that mama meant a lot to you…"

Tears pooled at the Senshi of times eyes as she nodded "thank you princess…your mother was my world as are you…she was my best friend and" she smiled "like my own child…I loved her very much"

Chibiusa nodded embracing the Senshi of time "I'm sure she knew how you felt Pluto…you were always mama's favorite" the pink haired princess winked "just don't tell the others"

-oOoOoOoOo-

Stars shined above them as they sat on the cool grass, arms wrapped around one another "Will anything ever be the same?" Usagi asked as she laid her head against Mamoru shoulder.

A small smile appeared on the prince of earths face "why would you want it too?"

Turning around Usagi stared at her boyfriend in shock "why would you even ask me that?" her eyes stared at him as if he had lost his mind "we can't even walk down the street anymore, well you can…but the girls and I can't" she pulled her knees to her chest leaning her chin onto her lap "why would you want to stay like this?" She whispered

With a sigh, Mamoru stood walking in front of his fiancé, knelling down before her "Usako" he whispered lifting her chin so that their eyes were staring into one another "I understand your frustration, but you have to realize that what has happened, happened and there is nothing we can do to modify it." Leaning forward Mamoru laid a soft sweet kiss on his beloved's forehead "All that matters is that we're together, here right now and nothing- and I mean _nothing_- is going to separate us again" he stared into her shining blue orbs determinedly "We're going to get though this Usako, I promise to be your side forever"

Usagi smiled as she brought her slender hand to his cheek "I love you Mamo-chan" she whispered dropping her knees pulling her prince into her arms "more than all the stars in the night sky"

Mamoru smiled capturing her lips with his. Pulling away from one another the two future rulers of the earth and galaxy held each other as they watch the many stars twinkle with merriment. Neither knowing nor caring what the morning would bring…

**To be continued….**

**Okay so this is the end of Curious. Daitaro is gone, now the scouts must go against the world. Stay tuned for the continuation named… **_**'A World Divided' **_**so I hope that the ending was good. I will start on the continuation soon. Thanks for reading guys! **

**Please Review!**


End file.
